With heart and soul
by sofia313
Summary: England 1491. During his ride in woods Elijah finds something that changes his life for good.
1. Cry little sister

Chapter 1

Cry little sister

England 1491

Elijah enjoyed taking long rides by himself. It was his own time without any pretending or socializing with obnoxious humans, usually some boring noblemen or contrived noblewomen. He preferred being by himself. The sun had set a while ago so he should probably head back. Elijah sighed. He was just about to turn his horse around in a small forest path when he smelled it. Death.

Elijah followed the smell to a small meadow. There were mutilated bodies lying all over. He counted seven, four men and three women. Apparently they had camped here for a night. They looked like some kind of vagabonds. Gypsies maybe? No human had done this. This was clearly a work of a vampire. Not many vampires were foolish enough to hunt on his and his brothers lands. A newborn vampire perhaps? Then Elijah heard a quiet crack. He turned to a fallen wagon. He definitely heard a heartbeat. Someone had apparently survived.

"Hello?" Elijah said calmly.

The heartbeat was getting faster.

"There is no need to fear", he said. "I wish you no harm."

Someone seemed to be under the wagon. Elijah lifted it and saw a little girl. She couldn't be more than 10 years old. She had a long black hair and big blue eyes. She was staring at him silently.

"Are you alright child?" Elijah asked.

She didn't say anything; she was just staring at him. Elijah gave her his hand.

"Come on, no need to fear me."

She hesitated but took his hand. Elijah kneeled and looked at her.

"What is your name child?" he asked. She didn't say anything. She was wearing a dirty, grey dress and there was some dirt on her face as well but she seemed unharmed. Elijah grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Tell me your name."

She touched her throat and shook her head.

"You can not speak?"

She nodded.

"Alright… Do you know what happened here?"

There was a flash of terror in her eyes but it was gone in a fraction of a second. She shook her head.

"Were you traveling with your family?"

She hesitated a moment before she nodded. Elijah was about to ask her was one of these women her mother when it occurred to him that she was a child. Making her see her mother's dead body probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Close your eyes", Elijah said and took her in his arms. He couldn't just leave her here so he carried her to his horse.

"I am going to take you to my home; you will have a safe place to sleep there for tonight. We can think of something else tomorrow."

She nodded and Elijah lifted her on his horse in front of him. She seemed surprisingly calm for someone who had just been through something like that. Elijah didn't have much experience about children but he thought that was strange. Perhaps she was too shocked to react. Elijah was quiet when they rode back to the castle. He had to speak with his brother about this. They couldn't let some erratic vampire rage freely on their lands. This must be dealt with as soon as possible. When they arrived to the castle Elijah handed his horse to a stable boy and told one of the maids to look after the girl.

"Everything is going to be alright", he said reassuringly and tapped the girls shoulder. She was looking at him with those big eyes. He couldn't interpret her expression. That was strange, since he was usually very good at reading people. Elijah didn't have time to think about that now; he had to see his brother. Niklaus was in a hall, surrounded by all kind of lackeys as usually. Some of them were humans, others vampires. They were like dogs begging for their master's approval. Elijah had always found that pathetic.

"Good evening brother", he said calmly. "May I have a word with you?"

Niklaus turned to him.

"Of course brother."

He only had to wave his hand and suddenly everyone was leaving.

"We may have a problem", Elijah said when they were alone.

"A problem?" Niklaus repeated and took a sip from his wine goblet. He seemed bored.

"Apparently someone is hunting on our lands."

"What?" he asked angrily.

Elijah told him about the mutilated bodies.

"You said there was a survival. What did she say?" Niklaus asked.

"Nothing, she is a mute. And she is just a child", Elijah replied.

"Hmm. We better go and find that foolish vampire then", Niklaus said grinning. The thought of a hunt seemed to excite him. Elijah didn't bother to point out that he had just come back after a long ride. Apparently they were going hunting.

...

"How can this be possible?" Niklaus said annoyed. "Not a trace!"

Elijah had taken him to the place where the bodies were but they hadn't found anything. They had been in the woods whole night.

"Perhaps this vampire was just passing through", Elijah suggested.

His brother didn't seem happy at all but at the moment Elijah didn't care. He just wanted to get to his chamber and change his clothes.

"I believe I will have a maid for breakfast", Niklaus said. "Want to join me?"

"No thank you brother", Elijah replied.

Niklaus shrugged and headed to his chamber shouting to a servant to send a maid for him. Then Elijah remembered the girl. Perhaps he should make sure that she was alright. But the problem was that no one seemed to know where she was. Finally Elijah found the maid who she had told to take care of the girl.

"For..forgive me my lord, I thought…"

"You thought what?" Elijah asked.

"I… I thought you brought her here to work. I…"

"Where is she?" Elijah asked coldly.

"I…I sent her to the kitchen my lord."

Elijah left without saying a word to the shaking maid. He headed straight to the kitchen. Had she been there all night? Elijah heard someone shouting before he got to the kitchen door.

"You stupid little harlot! Look what you did! I will have you flogged for this!"

Elijah opened the door and saw the girl kneeling on the floor. She was trying to cover her face when an elderly woman hit her with a whip. Elijah moved immediately and yanked it from her hand.

"What…" she started angrily before she recognized him.

"My lord…"

"What is this?" Elijah asked icily.

"This girl, she knocked over the pan, whole stew is ruined…"

She didn't continue when she saw Elijah's expression. He looked at the girl. Apparently the pan had fallen on her. Both of her hands were badly burned. Elijah lifted her up and carried her out without saying a word. He took her straight to his chamber and placed her on his bed.

"Let me see", he murmured and took her hands. This looked bad. Elijah saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry", he said quietly and tried to clean her burned skin with cold water. She was obviously in pain but didn't try to pull her hands away. Elijah knew she needed more than just water so he stood up and poured her some wine. He turned his back to her, bit his wrist and spilled some of his blood to the wine.

"Drink this", Elijah said calmly. She tried to take the goblet but couldn't hold it so Elijah helped her. His blood seemed to be working.

"You will feel better soon, child", Elijah said gently. "I wish you could tell me your name."

She looked at him for a while and pointed at him and then herself.

"You want me to give you a name?" Elijah asked surprised.

She nodded.

"Alright…" Elijah thought about it. "How about I call you Annabelle?"

That name was the first one that had came to his mind. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright Annabelle, my name is Elijah. Wait here, I will arrange a room for you. You need to rest."

Elijah went to look for a maid but when he came back he saw that Annabelle had fallen asleep. She had wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Elijah didn't want to wake her so he just put a blanket on her and let her sleep. He would decide what to do with her when she would wake up.


	2. Oh Death

**Thank you so much for your reviews. There are going to be a lot of twists in this story, please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

Oh Death

Elijah watched Annabelle who was gobbling her food like she hadn't eaten for days. Maybe she hadn't. She would definitely need some new clothes. She was still wearing that dirty grey dress. And she needed a bath. But what about after that? Elijah had no idea. Annabelle raised her head and looked at him. She seemed embarrassed and tried to eat tidier. Elijah smiled.

"No need to do that because of me. Clearly you are hungry."

She looked at him gratefully and continued eating. Then Elijah thought of something.

"Do you have any other family? Uncles or grandparents perhaps?"

She shook her head.

"So only those who you were traveling with?"

She nodded.

"Alright…"

She looked at him insecurely and pointed herself and the door.

"No, no, I am not going to cast you out. We shall find some solution for this."

She stood up, pointed herself and the empty dishes.

"No, I will not send you to the kitchen."

She looked confused. Elijah kneeled next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright Annabelle. I will…"

His brother's arrival interrupted him.

"Elijah we need to…what is that?" Niklaus asked when he saw Annabelle.

Elijah stood up.

"They are called children, brother. They are like adults but smaller."

Niklaus scowled him.

"Very amusing. Why is she in our dining room?"

"I found her from woods last night."

"Oh, so she is the one who survived from that massacre. Hard to believe when you look at her."

Elijah noticed that Annabelle was looking at Niklaus very attentively. His brother grinned.

"Is she our dinner?"

"Niklaus!"

"What? She is too young to be used for sex so what other purpose would she possible serve?"

"Come on Annabelle", Elijah said and looked at his brother coldly.

"What? What did I do?" Niklaus asked when Elijah took Annabelle's hand and walked out.

Elijah led her to a room that he had ordered maids to prepare for her. They had also prepared a bath.

"You can bathe now; I will send someone to bring you some clean clothes."

She looked at him and nodded. There was something in her eyes. Elijah wasn't quite sure what. She just looked like someone who was carrying a huge burden on her shoulders. She definitely wasn't like any other child Elijah had seen before. He headed back to the dining room. Niklaus was sitting there drinking some wine.

"Where did you take the miniature human?" he asked.

"Would you mind keeping those comments to yourself when she is present? She has been through enough", Elijah said coldly.

"You are going to keep her?" Niklaus asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"She needs a place to stay", Elijah replied simply.

"I see. Well, of course you can have a pet, brother. That sounds like a fun project."

Elijah rolled his eyes. His brother was always so discreet.

"So what was it you wanted to…" Elijah started.

"My lords!"

An elderly servant came to them running. The poor man seemed nauseous. He bowed when he entered the dining room.

"What is it?" Niklaus asked.

"The stables…Someone…They're all dead!"

"What?" Elijah and Niklaus said simultaneously.

They followed the servant to the stables. There were three dead stable boys, one servant and five horses. All of the bodies had been mutilated.

"Now I am really starting to get angry", Niklaus said. "Who ever did this will be begging for death before I am finished with him!"

Elijah couldn't believe any vampire, now matter how young, would be this stupid. Hunting on their lands was one thing but invading their home… That was another thing entirely.

"Who found the bodies?" Elijah asked.

"I did, my lord", the servant said. He looked very pale.

"Did you hear anything? Or saw anyone leaving?"

"No my lord. I was looking for Jack, one of the stable boys. He is…was my nephew, my lord."

"I am sorry for your lost", Elijah said. "We shall find the one who did this and he will be punished."

The servant nodded.

"Thank you my lord."

"You may go now."

"Yes my lord." The servant bowed before he left.

Niklaus was examining the bodies.

"Several bite marks…" he murmured. "But judging by all this blood, they haven't been drained."

"I do not believe one vampire could have done this", Elijah said.

"Yes, you are probably right. Some of them would have screamed or try to escape. But it seems that they didn't have time to do either. And that was my favorite horse! Someone is going to pay for this!"

Then Elijah thought of something.

"It has only been a half an hour since the sunset. It is possible that these vampires are still nearby."

Niklaus raised his head.

"You are right, brother. We should definitely arrange a search party."

They went back inside and Niklaus ordered a servant to find some of his vampire lackeys. They would no doubt be eager to serve him.

"We should start from the premises near the castle…"

They heard a scream.

"Now what?" Niklaus murmured annoyed when they followed the sound across the long hallway to the kitchen. Some poor maid was standing there screaming hysterically. Elijah recognized the cook who had hurt Annabelle. Her body was so badly mutilated that it took a while before he was sure that it was the same woman.

"What the hell is going on here?" Niklaus asked furiously.

That was a good question.

"Where are all the guards?" Niklaus shouted. "Everyone here right now!"

There was suddenly a lot of movement in the castle. Everyone was running back and forth. Then Elijah thought of Annabelle. All this screaming and shouting had probably scared the poor girl. He went to her room and saw her sitting on her bed. She was wearing a clean dark green dress that was a little too big for her. She was looking at him attentively.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Come with me, it is not safe for you to be alone in here right now."

She stood up and took his hand. She seemed very calm.

"No need to fear, you are safe with me", Elijah said.

She smiled and nodded. She didn't seem to be afraid at all.


	3. Not like the other girls

Chapter 3

Not like the other girls

"My lords! We found them."

The young man looked were pleased with himself. Elijah didn't recall for sure what his name was. Thomas maybe? He was one of the newest additions to his brother's entourage. An eager young vampire. Niklaus turned to him.

"What?"

"There were two of them, my lord. Vampires but…there were something strange about them."

"What do you mean? Where are those vampires?" Niklaus asked.

Thomas looked uncomfortable.

"We… we had to kill them, my lord. They were like some kind of rabid dogs. There was madness in their eyes."

Two men entered the library carrying the vampire's bodies. Elijah looked at the staked vampires. They were both male and seemed young. They couldn't have been more than twenty when they were turned. Judging by their dirty and tattered clothes they had been in woods for a while.

"Where did you find them?" Niklaus asked.

Thomas bit his lip and took a quick look of Elijah.

"They were in a hallway near to your chamber, lord Elijah."

Elijah was surprised.

"Did they say anything?" he asked.

"Nothing that made any sense, my lord. They kept repeating something; I believe it was something like… it belongs to us."

"It belongs to us?" Niklaus repeated. "Nothing else?"

"No, my lord."

"Hmm. You have done well Thomas, you may go now. And get rid of the bodies."

The young vampire bowed.

"My lords…"

"Since when have mad vampires dared to enter our home?" Niklaus murmured.

"It is likely they did not know whose home this is", Elijah replied.

"Then why it seemed as they were looking for something?"

Suddenly Niklaus turned to Annabelle who was sitting on a corner of the library. Elijah had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Or someone perhaps?"

Annabelle looked at him calmly. Seeing couple of dead vampires hadn't apparently shocked her.

"That is ridiculous, brother", Elijah said. "Why would they have wanted her? She is just a child."

"A child who happened to be the only one who survived from a slaughter. And as soon as you brought her here, these vampires appeared."

"That is nothing but coincidence."

Niklaus stared at Annabelle who stood up and was slowly backing away.

"Hmm, the thing is, brother that I do not believe in coincidences."

Before Elijah could say anything Niklaus had grabbed Annabelle and pushed her against the wall.

"Are you afraid of monsters little girl?" he asked revealing his fangs.

"Niklaus! Let her go!"

"Not before I have some answers…"

"She can not speak!"

"We will see about that."

He tightened his grip and looked into her eyes. Suddenly she started to cry and touched Niklaus' hand pleadingly. That caught him off guard. He hesitated before letting her go. She ran straight to Elijah. He lifted her up and stroked her hair calmingly.

"You should be ashamed for scaring an innocent child like this", Elijah said coldly.

Niklaus didn't say anything; he was just staring at her. Elijah carried her out. She leaned her head to his shoulder. Elijah took her to her room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She dried her eyes and nodded.

"I am sorry for my brother."

She shook her head and touched his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should try to get some rest."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. Elijah was surprised.

"Good night Annabelle", he said smiling.

...

After he left I lay down on my bed and waited. He was a perfect protector, just what I desperately needed right now. I hated being so vulnerable. I would do my best to show him affection. I didn't actually know what that was but I was a quick learner. I had to be. I hated this place. Everything was rough, cold, violent… I heard someone entering to my room. His brother. I had been expecting him. I pretended to be sleeping. I felt him leaning towards me.

"I know you are awake", he whispered.

I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. If I interpret him correctly there was some amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"You may fool my brother but you do not fool me sweetheart", he said. "I will find out exactly what you are, I promise you."

He leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams little girl", he whispered into my ear before he left.

Perhaps I should have been afraid but I wasn't. He meant what he said; there was no doubt about that. Let him try. I was so tired. I couldn't hope finding any safe place but hopefully I have at least found someone who was willing to protect me from all of those who wished me harm. And hopefully I would be able to return the favor. I could be what ever he needed me to be. It would be a perfect disguise.


	4. Enigma

Chapter 4

Enigma

2 weeks later

Klaus looked at his brother who was just coming back from his ride. The little girl had been with him, as usually. Elijah had always wanted to take his rides alone. But now she was following him around everywhere like a little puppy. And he didn't seem to mind. Elijah has had a whole wardrobe made for her. She certainly didn't look like some vagabond anymore. She looked like a little princess. Klaus had never though Elijah as a paternal type. Perhaps this little creature fulfilled some hidden need of his.

Elijah hadn't shown any particular interest towards any human before. But thing was that something wasn't right. This little human wasn't right. Elijah didn't seem to notice that. Klaus had observed her very closely and he could tell that something wasn't quite as it should be. This girl was mimicking people's expressions and gestures like she was trying to act like anyone else. That was very interesting.

"Would you like something to eat Annabelle?" Elijah asked.

She nodded and took his hand. He smiled at her. Klaus rolled his eyes. He simply couldn't understand this. Klaus went to the library where Thomas was waiting for him. The young vampire bowed when he walked in.

"Were you successful?" Klaus asked.

Thomas looked uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was not able to find out where these people were coming from. No one seemed to have any knowledge of them; I went to four villages…"

"And the gypsies?" Klaus asked.

"Apparently these people we not gypsies", Thomas said.

"So, you do not know where they were coming from or where they were heading?"

"Forgive me, my lord", Thomas said quietly.

"Hmm, keep looking", Klaus said and waved his hand.

"Yes my lord."

Thomas bowed again before he left.

Were those people really the little girl's family? Somehow Klaus doubted that. But who were they then? Now that was a good question.

...

"Very good Annabelle", he said. "You are a natural talent."

I smiled at him. He was teaching me how to play piano. It wasn't so difficult; I just copied what he did. I was sitting next to him and watched him play. I liked his playing; I could have listened to it the whole day. I didn't have much experience about music. It was one of the few things in this place I didn't hate. Unfortunately there weren't many of those things.

Well, I didn't hate him. And I would never forget the kindness he had shown me. If I have understand correctly, people, at least some of them, show this kind of kindness to their children. So it was probably this form that appealed to him. But what would happen when this body would change? It would become an adult's body. Would that mean that he wouldn't like me any more? I wasn't sure. How would I know how these things worked? I had to find that out.

"Do you want to try now?" he asked.

I nodded and repeated the song he had just played. He looked stunned.

"That was incredible", he murmured.

Was I not supposed to learn it so fast? I had to be more careful.

"Forgive me the intrusion my lord", a servant said. "Lord Byron is here to see you."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"He is waiting for you in the hall, my lord."

"Tell him I shall be there soon."

"Yes my lord."

Elijah turned to me.

"I must go and see his lordship but between you and me, he is the most boring man I have ever met."

I smiled.

"Wait for me here."

I nodded. After he left I continued playing. I really enjoyed that. I was so concentrated to the music that I didn't notice his brother before he sat next to me. I stopped playing.

"Oh, do not mind me, please continue. It seems that you are very talented."

He was smiling at me. I didn't like that. There was always something menacing in his smile.

"So, little girl, I thought you might want to know that I have sent some people to find out where you and your family came from. Perhaps they can even find some more of your relatives. How does that sound?"

If he thought that would scare me he was wrong. He wouldn't find anything.

"How tragic it must be to lose your family like that. Does that make you sad, sweetheart?"

I looked at him calmly. Those people had held me captive and trapped me in this body. Was I sad that they were dead? No, I wasn't. He looked amused.

"I did not think so. What a little enigma you are."

I could say the same about him. Somehow I found him intriguing. But it would have been foolish not to see him as a threat. I smiled at him.

"Would you like me to play for you?" he asked.

I nodded. He played very good. I watched him closely.

"Your turn", he said.

I repeated the song.

"Impressive. I wonder what else you can do…"

I smiled and took his hand. That seemed to surprise him.

"Do not think that will work on me", he said amused. "Save that act for my brother."

No, I didn't think it would suddenly make him nice; I only wanted to see how he would react. At least he didn't seem hostile. I had to understand him before I would be able to deal with him. He was very different than his brother. There was darkness and cruelty in him. And yet, I wasn't afraid of him. Not really.


	5. Identity

Chapter 5

Identity

"You are truly an intelligent girl Annabelle", Elijah said.

He sounded proud. I liked that he was proud of me. I wanted to do everything I could to make him happy. I owed him that. He seemed to like talking to me. He wasn't the only one. Some people seemed to think that since I was unable to speak, I was also stupid. They didn't care what they said when I was present. Who would I tell, right? And then there were those who seemed to be under the impression that I couldn't hear either. I have heard a lot of interesting things. Lies, dirty little secrets, hopes, fears…

I could saw people like they really were. It was fascinating, to see all that darkness behind their masks. They were cheating their spouses, abusing those who were weaker than them, using, lying, killing… Well, the last one was obvious since there were so many vampires here. But not all of them were ruthless killers. Elijah wasn't. His brother on the other hand…

I hadn't seen him much lately. I was spending most of my time with Elijah. He was teaching me how to read and write. I have learned it already on the day he started to teach me but I thought it wouldn't be wise to show him that. He might found that weird. And I didn't want to give his brother any more reasons to suspect me. Not that it really mattered, he was already suspicious. Those people who he sent to find out where me and my "family" came from, returned empty-handed. It wasn't difficult to see that he wasn't too happy about that.

Now I was actually grateful that they had been so careful. Lucian might have been cruel and greedy but he knew how to cover his tracks. I never liked any of them, not even the one who gave birth to me. Not that she liked me either; she always referred me as "the thing" or "it". They all did. They never gave me a name. I like the one that Elijah gave me. Annabelle… It sounded nice.

I believe that a name gives a person part of his or her identity. They never cared about things like that. I wasn't a person to them; I was more like an object. But didn't this body make me a person? Didn't it make me real? I wasn't sure. This was all still very strange to me. All I knew was that this body had needs. It required food, water, clothes and shelter. I wouldn't die even if I wouldn't get those things but it would be very unpleasant.

I knew that from experience. Lucian had wanted to test me. Just in case, as he put it. I definitely wasn't sad that he was dead. Luring those vampires with my blood… Maybe it wasn't very nice thing to do but why would I care? They were never nice to me either. I saw a way out and I took it. Now I just had to be very careful. There were many others who would no doubt want to use me. Elijah could keep me safe. I just had to make sure that he would want to do that.

"I think we have studied enough for one day", he said smiling. "Would you like me to read something for you?"

I nodded. He sat on a chair in front of a fireplace and I sat next to him. I leaned my head to his shoulder and closed my eyes. I really liked his voice. It was so calm and kind. Nothing like I had heard before. He wasn't mean or cold or shouted at me. Those were the only ways they ever spoke to me.

"How sweet."

I opened my eyes and saw his brother. He had just entered the library.

"Good evening Niklaus", Elijah said calmly. "I see you came back from your hunting trip. Everything went well, I trust."

He grinned.

"It most certainly did, brother." He looked at me. "And how are you this evening little girl?"

I smiled at him. He smiled too and touched my cheek.

"As talkative as ever, I see. How nice."

I stood up and hugged him. Surely I had to welcome him back. If I managed to surprise him he got over it quickly and tapped my head. I smiled sweetly when I sat next to Elijah and took his hand.

"It is nice that Annabelle likes you", Elijah said.

"Yes, it really is. Perhaps I should spend some more time with you little girl. Would you like that?"

No, I wouldn't like that but I nodded. He smiled.

"Wonderful. How about I take you to town with me tomorrow? I shall buy you something nice."

I looked at Elijah.

"That is a nice thought Niklaus but I think the journey is too long for her."

"Oh nonsense, we shall take the carriage. And I shall look after her, I give you my word. No harm will come to her."

"Why do you suddenly want to take her with you?" Elijah asked.

Niklaus smiled.

"Why not? It will be a new experience for her and you could finally go and visit lord Raleigh as you promised him months ago."

Elijah hesitated.

"I already gave you my word that I will keep her safe. Do you not trust me brother?"

"Of course I do but…" Elijah turned to me. "Do you want to go to town tomorrow?"

It would have been best to decline. Was he going to hurt me?

"It will be fun Annabelle", Niklaus said smiling. It was the first time when he called me that. "You are a part of our family now so I want to get to know you. And spoil you a little." He winked.

I got to hand it to him, he was good. Alright then, I would play with him. I nodded.

"Wonderful", he said smiling. "I will see you in the morning then."

Yes, I could hardly wait.


	6. Silence is golden

Chapter 6

Silence is golden

"Good morning Annabelle", Klaus said smiling.

She smiled too and nodded. She was wearing a simple blue dress. Elijah was with her. He seemed worried.

"Now Annabelle, remember to stay close to Niklaus, do not go anywhere by yourself…"

"We will be fine", Klaus interrupted him and hold out his hand for Annabelle. "Shall we?"

She hugged Elijah tightly before taking his hand. Klaus helped her in the carriage.

"We shall see you in supper time, brother."

"Yes, safe journey."

Klaus got in the carriage and sat opposite to Annabelle. There were only two of them. Two servants were riding behind the carriage.

"Have you ever been in this kind of carriage sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

She shook her head.

"Hmm, this shall be an interesting journey for you then."

She pointed at him and her own throat. Klaus smirked.

"You mean am I going to hurt you? Of course not, I gave my brother my word that no harm would come to you."

She didn't seem convinced.

"No need to worry little girl, you are perfectly safe with me. And I thought this would be a nice opportunity to have a conversation with you. Well, one sided conversation perhaps but no matter."

She looked at him curiously.

"First of all, I must say that I am impressed. It is truly amazing how you have managed to fool everyone. Bravo, well done little girl."

She blinked those big blue eyes of hers looking perfectly innocent. Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"You really are quite something. The question is, what might that something be."

She looked at him closely.

"Do you know what I am, little girl?"

She nodded.

"Then you should also know that it is not wise to play games with me. Is that what you are doing?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm we shall see about that."

Klaus wasn't really sure why he was so determined to find out the truth about this girl. She seemed harmless and obviously she was important to Elijah. But he had always valued knowledge and a riddle like her was just too attempting. She looked very calm, like she wasn't afraid of him at all. Somehow that amused Klaus. He grinned when the carriage stopped.

"We shall visit a friend before going to town", he said and opened the carriage door.

Annabelle stood up and allowed him to lift her out. A servant brought a horse for them. Klaus got on the horse and the servant lifted Annabelle in front of him.

"Wait here", Klaus said.

"Yes my lord."

"In case you are wondering, her cottage is in the woods so we cannot take the carriage", Klaus said when he led the horse to a small path. Annabelle leaned her back to his chest. She didn't seem scared. That might change soon. After a short ride they reached Abigail's cottage. She came out and bowed.

"My lord."

She was in her late thirties; she had a dark hair and dark eyes. And she was a witch.

"Abigail, how wonderful to see you", Klaus said smiling when he lifted Annabelle down. "I trust you received my message?"

"Yes, my lord, everything is ready."

Klaus took Annabelle's hand. She was looking at him and Abigail cautiously.

"Oh, no need to worry sweetheart, if you do not have anything to hide."

For the first time Klaus thought that he saw fear in her eyes. He smiled and led her inside the cottage.

"I must ask you to leave us, my lord", Abigail said calmly.

Klaus looked at her.

"Why?"

"It would help me to concentrate. Could you be so kind, my lord?"

"Hmm, fine, I shall wait outside."

"Thank you my lord."

Klaus walked out and Abigail closed the door behind him. He could hear her quiet chanting. Soon he would know what that girl really was. Klaus waited impatiently until Abigail finally opened the door. Annabelle ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was crying.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"I am afraid that I scared the poor thing", Abigail said with her typical calm tone. "But as far as I can tell, there is nothing special about her. She is just a girl."

"What? That is not possible!"

"Forgive me my lord but that is all I can tell you."

Klaus looked at Annabelle who still hadn't let go of him. He kneeled and wiped away her tears.

"No need to cry little girl", he murmured and stood up. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes my lord", Abigail replied.

"Hmm I see."

Klaus got on the horse and lifted Annabelle in front of him. This was really interesting.

...

She didn't tell him. I had never been so relieved. She knew. I could saw it in her eyes. But for some reason she didn't tell him. If she would have told him, my tears would have been useless. Still I had to do something. Being all scared and helpless was the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't even have to pretend, I really was scared. I was sure that he would want to use me like they did.

But why had she helped me? I remembered hearing that witches were the servants of nature. Perhaps she was afraid what he would do if he would realize what I really was. No man or woman should have that kind of power. Eventually it would corrupt them, make them monsters. And if this person would already be a monster…That certainly wouldn't be a good thing. I didn't know if Lucian had ever been a good man but he certainly wasn't one when I knew him. And the others just followed him blindly.

Klaus hadn't said a word to me when we arrived to the town. He seemed annoyed and thoughtful. I took his hand when he lifted me down from the carriage. He smiled.

"Alright then little girl, I promised to spoil you so we shall get you the most expensive dress that money can buy."

I smiled at him sweetly and hugged him. Maybe he didn't care about this kind of gestures but it wouldn't do any harm to at least try to make him like me. I had a feeling that might someday be very important.


	7. Birthday

**Answer to Mel's question, she's not going to remain as a little girl; she will eventually be an adult.**

Chapter 7

Birthday

6 months later

Everyone seemed busy. I have seen people coming and going the whole day. But tomorrow would be a big day. Klaus' birthday. If I had understood correctly that was important to him. There would be a big celebration. I wasn't sure how old he was but I was sure that I was older. This birthday seemed like an interesting concept. Obviously I had never celebrated my birthday. I had learned a lot during the time I had spent here.

If I wasn't mistaken Elijah liked me and Klaus…well, I wouldn't say that he liked me but at least he seemed to be able to tolerate me. He wasn't so eager to find out my secrets anymore which I was very grateful. Perhaps he had got bored. Either way I tried to avoid him as much as I could. Right now I wanted to find some quiet place to read. I was tired of all the fuss.

I went to the library and nestled in front of the fireplace with my book. I wasn't alone for long when two men came in. I recognized the other one. He was one of Klaus' lackeys, Samuel, if I remembered correctly. He was a young vampire; he had a brown hair and green eyes. He had never paid much attention to me and I certainly didn't mind. The other man I hadn't seen before. Somehow I had a bad feeling about him. He seemed…sneaky.

"So Trevor", Samuel said. "What is this mysterious birthday gift you have for Klaus?"

Trevor grinned.

"That, my friend, is a secret, but I can tell you this much, tomorrow night I shall be Klaus' new favorite."

"Really now? Must be quite a gift then."

"You have no idea…" Trevor started before he noticed me. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Ignore her", Samuel said. "She is Elijah's pet and she is deaf and mute."

"His pet?" Trevor repeated. "Why would he keep a human pet, especially one that is so small?"

"Who knows. Some of the boys think that he is raising her to be his lover but why would anyone go through all that trouble when there are plenty of older ones just waiting to be picked."

"Hmm, that is certainly true, although it is kind of cute."

Trevor took few steps closer to me.

"Who is a pretty little human, you are, yes you are."

Seriously? I suppressed my urge to roll my eyes. He tapped my head.

"It can read?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Elijah taught her", Samuel replied.

"What other tricks can it do?"

Samuel looked around cautiously.

"Not it, she. And you should be careful, if Elijah hears you talking to her like that you will loose your tongue."

"Because of a human?"

"Not just any human, Elijah's human. As I said, it is best to just ignore her. She can not understand a word you are saying anyway."

"Oh, you poor stupid girl. So you don't usually feed her or anything?"

"No, I do not even know what she eats. But we were talking about your gift. Come on, just give me a hint."

"No, you will have to wait until tomorrow night."

Trevor seemed very pleased with himself. I wondered what his gift was. They talked about some people I didn't know and laughed before they left. But of course Trevor had to tap my head again before that.

"Good little human."

And he called me stupid. I continued reading. There was something what they said that made me wonder though. About Elijah raising me to be his lover. What did that mean? I should definitely find that out. Was it like a spouse or something? I didn't know so much about humans mating habits. I knew how they breed but not how they choose their mates. And as far as I knew, vampires didn't breed like humans. But if he expected that from me, I must find out what it meant. I yawned. It was so nice and warm here. I almost fell asleep when Klaus walked in.

"Well, hello there", he said smiling. "Elijah is looking for you."

I nodded and stood up. I was heading to the door when he stepped in front of me.

"It is over midnight so it is my birthday. Do you know what that means?"

I nodded.

"And when might your birthday be, little girl?"

I just looked at him. He smiled.

"You know, it is customary to give a person a present on his birthday. Are you going to give me a present?"

Sure, why not. I took his hand and pulled it so he kneeled. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He seemed surprised. I walked out before he said anything.

"Annabelle."

I saw Elijah coming from the hall.

"There you are. You should be in bed by now, tomorrow is an important day."

I yawned again and he lifted me up. I leaned my head to his shoulder. He smiled at me gently.

"Time to go to sleep."

He carried me to my room and tucked me in.

"There are going to be a lot of people here tomorrow. I thought that maybe you would like to wear the dress that Niklaus bought for you."

I nodded.

"He loves birthdays; we always have a big celebration."

That sounded interesting. Klaus didn't seem like a person who would care about that kind of things. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. Elijah smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Annabelle."

I never had any dreams but I still needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	8. Katerina

Chapter 8

Katerina

"You certainly look pretty, little one. I am sure Lord Elijah will be pleased."

I smiled at the maid who had helped me to get ready. Her name was Jane and she had always been kind to me. Many maids were rude to me, probably because they thought that I couldn't hear them or at least I couldn't tell anyone. They couldn't understand why Elijah was so kind to me. Of course they didn't dare to be rude when he was present. Not that it mattered to me; they could say and think what ever they wanted. I couldn't help but spun around couple of times. The dress was really beautiful. It was bronze silk. Jane had brushed my hair and made me a nice plait coiffure. I smiled at her and touched her hand.

"You are welcome", she said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jane said.

The door opened and Elijah walked in. Jane bowed.

"My lord."

Elijah looked at me.

"You look beautiful Annabelle", he said smiling.

I smiled too and touched Jane's hand again.

"Yes, good work", Elijah said to her.

"Thank you, my lord."

Elijah held out his hand for me.

"Shall we then?"

I took his hand and we walked to the hall. It was full of people wearing gorgeous clothes. There were candles everywhere and the fire was burning in the fireplace. There was also a plenty of food and drinks. Klaus certainly knew how to celebrate his birthday. I couldn't see him anywhere in the hall. Many people wanted to talk with Elijah so I just stayed close to him and listened. I saw Trevor approaching him.

"Ah, good evening Trevor", Elijah said. "I am pleased you could join us."

"I could not miss the birthday celebration", he replied smiling.

"No considering the gift you claim to bear."

Trevor looked very pleased with himself. So Elijah knew about his gift then. I was curious as well.

"Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah asked.

"Right this way", Trevor said and turned. Elijah and I followed him. He walked to a woman who was wearing a purple gown. Her back was turned so I didn't see her face. She had a curly dark brown hair. Trevor touched her shoulder.

"My dear", he said.

She turned around and smiled at Elijah politely.

"Hello", she said.

Elijah looked stunned. I never remembered seeing him like that. She looked at him expectantly, still smiling.

"Forgive me, you remind me of someone", Elijah managed to say.

Was that the reason why he was so stunned? Trevor seemed to be on top of things.

"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah."

She looked a little surprised. "Pleasure, my lord", she said and bowed.

"The pleasure's mine, Katerina", Elijah said quickly and kissed her hand.

I looked at this woman. She was young and beautiful. She seemed insecure so I guessed she hadn't got used to being in this kind of events. Elijah didn't seem to get his eyes off her. I touched his hand softly. Apparently he had forgotten me completely.

"Katerina, this is Annabelle", he said.

She smiled at me kindly.

"Hello Annabelle."

I smiled too and nodded.

"She can not speak", Elijah explained.

Katerina looked at me compassionately.

"Is she your daughter my lord?" she asked.

"No, she is an orphan. I am looking after her."

"That is so kind of you my lord."

Elijah smiled. Trevor cleared his throat. Elijah gave him an annoyed look.

"Forgive me my lord; will your brother be here soon?"

"Yes, I believe so", Elijah replied. "Excuse us Trevor."

He was about to say something but apparently changed his mind.

"Of course", he murmured and left.

Elijah continued talking with Katerina. He seemed very interested about her. She told him that she was from Bulgaria and she had just arrived to England. She seemed like a sweet girl. A little naïve maybe, but sweet.

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" she asked.

"Fashionably late," Elijah replied. "He likes to make an entrance."

I looked around but Klaus didn't seem to be here yet.

"Here he is", Elijah said and pointed towards the stairs.

It took a moment before I saw Klaus walking amongst the guests. He was wearing a blue shirt. He greeted some of his guests politely until he noticed Katerina. I could saw a slight change in his expression. He looked very pleased and maybe a little surprised. He didn't stop staring at her when he approached us. I found that interesting. There was definitely something going on here that I couldn't see. Elijah introduced Klaus to Katerina and he kissed her hand holding his gaze. Katerina was looking at him shyly. His gaze was probably making her uncomfortable.

"From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked.

"I'm new to town, my lord", she replied.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria", Elijah said.

Klaus' lips curved into a smirk.

"Zdravei, Katerina", he said.

She seemed happy to hear her native language.

"Very good."

Klaus smiled at her.

"Do you mind brother", he said turning to Elijah. "I would like to have a moment alone with her."

"No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother", Elijah replied. He seemed a little tense.

Klaus held out his hand for Katerina and led her out of the hall. Elijah didn't move before I took his hand. He looked at me smiling.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to ignore you."

I smiled and shook my head. I didn't mind that but I could see that something was bothering him. I was sure that it had something to do with Katerina. Elijah tried his best to be polite to all the guests who wanted to talk to him. Apparently Klaus had just left from his own party. He and Katerina hadn't come back. Elijah looked like he didn't want to be there either so I wanted to help him out. I took his hand and pointed the door. He hesitated for a second but when he saw lord Byron approaching he quickly lifted me up and headed to the door.

"Forgive me lord Byron but little Annabelle is tired so I must take her to her room."

I wasn't really tired but I yawned and tried to look sleepy. Elijah walked to the door before lord Byron could said anything.

"That was close", Elijah murmured. "He certainly is the last person I want to talk to at the moment."

I hoped that he would tell me what was bothering him. He put me down and we walked to my room. He seemed distracted. I took his hand and pointed at him. He smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Katerina reminded me of someone who I lost a long time ago", Elijah said. "Her name was Tatia. And now Niklaus will finally have what he have wanted for centuries…"

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. He looked thoughtful. Suddenly he seemed to remember that I was there.

"It does not matter, forget that I said anything. Good night Annabelle."

I hugged him before he left. What have Klaus wanted for centuries? Something told me that it wasn't anything nice. I should definitely keep my eyes and ears open.


	9. The vessel

Chapter 9

The vessel

Lord Niklaus was in love. That's what I heard some of the maids saying when they were gossiping. This Katerina Petrova who had came from some uncivilized country, they didn't seem to be sure which one, had somehow managed to charm the notorious lord. Klaus had invited Katerina to stay in the castle. She had her own chambers of course and Klaus had given her many beautiful gowns. But something didn't quite add up.

Maybe I didn't know so much about human behavior, or vampire behavior, but even I could tell that something else was going on here. I have listened to Klaus' vampire lackeys more carefully than usual but apparently they didn't know what Klaus' plan was. They only knew that Klaus had been looking for Katerina for a long time. Why, that they didn't know.

I heard someone mentioning the full moon. There was almost four weeks for that. Obviously something would happen then. I heard Thomas saying something about the journey to Bulgaria. Somehow I didn't think that Klaus wanted to go there to ask Katerina's hand in marriage. Elijah had been very distracted as well so I had spent last few days mostly by myself. I was in the library reading when Klaus walked in with Katerina. They were both laughing.

"My lord, that is not an appropriate thing to say", Katerina giggled.

Klaus grinned.

"Forgive me, my dear; I seemed to forget my manners."

"Oh, hello", Katerina said when she saw me.

I greeted her with a nod.

"You can read?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. Klaus smirked.

"Yes, for some reason my brother saw it fit to teach her to read and write. I do not understand why a woman would need such skills."

"Forgive me, my lord but I think those are important skills to anyone, a man or a woman", Katerina said.

Klaus smiled.

"Really now? Can you read?"

Katerina blushed.

"It is my wish to learn some day", she said quietly.

Klaus touched her cheek.

"My dearest Katerina, someone who possess such beauty, have no need to learn boring skills like reading. "

Katerina looked hurt but she smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, my lord."

Klaus smiled and kissed her hand.

"We shall have a supper soon. Perhaps you would like to wear one of your new gowns?"

"Yes my lord, I shall go and get ready."

She smiled at me before she left. I looked at Klaus. He seemed amused.

"She might be beautiful but she certainly is not very smart", he murmured. "Fortunately it is not her mind that interests me."

What did interest him then? He noticed me looking at him and smiled.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, it is not wise to get too attached to her, little girl. She will not stay here for long."

I looked at him curiously. He sat next to me and ruffled my hair.

"Can you keep a secret, sweetheart?"

I nodded, which made him laugh.

"Of course you can, surely you will not tell anyone." He leaned closer. "Soon I will be invincible."

I looked at him closely. What did he mean? He smiled looking very pleased with himself.

"What do you think about that, little girl?"

I had no idea how he wanted me to react so I just shrugged. Clearly that amused him.

"Hmm, I believe I am starting to like you sweetheart. There is something about you…well; we have time to find out what that something is after the ritual."

He just stood up and walked out without saying anything else. The ritual… I hated rituals. If his was anything like the ones they used to perform things wouldn't end well.

...

Romania, 10 months earlier

Lucian looked at his faithful followers and smiled.

"Brothers and sisters! The time has finally come! Tonight we shall reveal its full power!"

All of his followers, who were wearing black robes, cheered.

"For years we have waited but now the waiting is over. Brothers and sisters, I give you, the perfect, pure vessel!"

Sebastian, who was Lucian's second in command, carried the vessel in. It was wearing a white dress, just like he had ordered. It was looking at him with those damn blue eyes. He hated when it stared at him. His followers were standing around him, forming a circle. They were in a catacomb under the ruins of an old church. There were torches burning on the walls and candles on the ground. Sebastian placed the vessel in front of him.

"Let the ritual begin!"

All his followers started to chant. Lucian marked the vessel by burning its skin with a hot blade. He knew that it could feel pain but he didn't care. He took its hands and hold on tightly when its body started to shake.

"I can see…" he murmured. "It is happening!"

Then its body collapsed.

"No!" Lucian shouted furiously.

Everyone was quiet. Ravena was the first one who spoke.

"Its body is still too small", she said calmly. "We must wait few more years…"

Lucian silenced her by raising his hand.

"Yes. We shall wait but not here. Everyone get ready, we shall leave in the first light."

"To France?" Ravena asked.

Lucian shook his head.

"No, to England. It is time to go back home."


	10. Complications

Chapter 10

Complications

These feelings seemed to be a very complicated thing. The way that Elijah looked at Katerina… If I wasn't mistaken he seemed to care about her. And then there was Trevor who seemed to be crazy about her. Apparently he didn't know what Klaus was planning to do to her. Klaus was always very polite and charming to her but it wasn't hard to see that he didn't really care about her at all. Katerina must have noticed that too.

I looked at her walking in the garden with Elijah. They were both smiling. I didn't want to bother them so I went back inside. I walked across the hallways trying to think something to do when I heard Trevor's voice. It was coming from the small hall. I saw him standing there talking with a woman who had long brown hair.

"I am saying this as your friend", the woman said. "You must stay away from her, she belongs to Klaus."

"I know that Rose", Trevor said annoyed.

She shook her head.

"I do not think that you do. I am worried about you Trevor."

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me Rose, I know what I am doing, you do not have to worry about me."

"But…" Rose started when she noticed me. "Hello", she said smiling.

Trevor turned to me.

"Well, well, the little pet human. You want to play? Come here", he said and tapped his leg.

"Trevor", Rose scolded.

"What? She does not understand me. The poor thing is a little stupid. And apparently she can not even understand a simple command."

He moved in front of me with his vampire speed.

"Trevor, stop, you are scaring her."

"No, I am not", he said laughing and grabbed my hand. "Come on, show us some trick."

"She is not a dog", Rose said disapprovingly.

"She might as well be, just look at her."

I wasn't sure what kind of "trick" he wanted me to do so I just looked at him. He tapped my head.

"Well, do not worry little human, fortunately you do not have to be smart. I am sure Elijah does not keep you around because of your intelligence. He probably wants an obedient bed warmer when you are a little older. Who knows maybe he likes that whole silence thing of yours. Makes things a lot easier…"

"Trevor!"

"What? She can not understand me…"

"Actually, she can", a voice interrupted him.

Klaus was standing at the door smiling charmingly.

"My lord", Trevor said quickly and bowed. So did Rose.

"Please, do not let me stop you, finish what you were saying."

"Nothing my lord, I was just…" He tapped my shoulder. "I was just saying how cute pet lord Elijah has found."

Klaus was still smiling.

"Yes, she is my brother's so what gives you the impression that you can touch her?"

Trevor took quickly few steps back.

"Forgive me my lord, I mean no disrespect."

"Hmm, of course not. You may go now, both of you."

Trevor and Rose bowed again and left quickly. Klaus looked amused.

"Not very smart that one", he murmured and looked at me. "Do you understand everything what he said?"

I hesitated. I assume he was talking about that mating thing again. Klaus smiled.

"Come on little girl, I am going to the library."

I followed him across the hallway.

"Have my brother mentioned Katerina to you?" he asked.

I shook my head. He had actually mentioned her several times but I believed that what he said to me should stay between the two of us.

"Hmm… Hopefully he remembers to keep his distance. That girl may look like Tatia but she certainly is not her."

I looked at him. So he had known this Tatia as well. If I wasn't mistaken, Elijah had loved her. Maybe Klaus had as well, although it was hard to believe. He stood in front of the fireplace staring at the flames when Elijah walked in.

"I need to speak with you brother", he said. He sounded serious.

"Of course", Klaus replied. "What is bothering you?"

"I have talked with the witches", Elijah started. "They believe they have found a way to spare the doppelganger."

Klaus looked at him.

"What does it matter if she lives or not?"

"If there is a chance to spare her life…"

"She is human, her life means nothing", Klaus interrupted him.

Elijah took a step closer to him.

"I beg you to consider this brother."

Klaus looked at him closely.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" he asked warningly.

"Of course not", Elijah replied keeping his face emotionless.

Klaus sighed and stepped in front of him.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care."

"We did once."

There was a moment of silence. Klaus looked tense.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter", he said coldly. "Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."

Elijah seemed tense as well. He walked out without saying anything else. I was about to follow him when Klaus stopped me.

"If you care about my brother at all, make sure that he stays out of my way. I have waited too long to let anyone ruin this now. Not even my brother."

I looked at him and nodded. He meant what he said, I was sure of it. I headed to Elijah's chamber when I saw Trevor standing in the hallway. He seemed upset.

"No…" he murmured. "Katerina…"

He had probably heard Klaus and Elijah talking about the sacrifice. I didn't have time to think about that now, I had to find Elijah. He was in his chamber walking back and forth. He seemed distressed.

"Why he can not listen? Katerina do not have to die!"

I took his hand and hugged him. He sighed and touched my hair.

"I have no idea what to do", he said quietly.

I really hoped that I could do something to make him feel better. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight so when he lied down I curled up next to him hoping that my presence would help it at least a little.

"You want to sleep here?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled at me tiredly.

"You are a good girl Annabelle."

He didn't sleep; he was just lying there staring at the ceiling so I tried to stay awake as well. At some point I had apparently fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard someone shouting. Elijah stood up and headed to the door when it suddenly opened. Klaus was standing there looking at him furiously.

"What have you done?" he asked angrily.

Elijah looked surprised.

"I do not understand."

"Katerina is gone, she has fled", Klaus snapped.

"No…" Elijah murmured.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing…"

Klaus grabbed Elijah and pushed him against the wall.

"Do not lie to me!" he shouted.

I ran to them and tried to pull Klaus away, although I knew it was useless.

"No Annabelle, go outside, now", Elijah said. I could hear fear in his voice. Apparently Klaus heard it as well. He turned around and grabbed me.

"Let her go!" Elijah shouted but Klaus had already moved across the room with his vampire speed. He was holding me in his arms and his other hand was on my throat.

"Not a step brother or I will break her neck", he said coldly.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this", Elijah said tensely.

"Well, I would not say that. She is important to you and since you took something that is important to me, I should return the favor."

"No! I said nothing to Katerina, I swear!"

I touched Klaus' hand that was on my throat trying to say to him that Elijah was telling the truth.

"I will find her", Elijah said.

Klaus looked at him coldly.

"Alright brother, go and find her. And if you fail…" he touched my hair. "Your little princess will be dead."


	11. She's so lovely

**Answers to lovelifegymnastics and susl, in the beginning of the story, she is 8 now she is 9 and she is a vessel. There will be more details about her later.**

Chapter 11

She's so lovely

I sat on a chair in the library looking at Klaus. He was furious. He had killed a poor servant who had just tried to ask him something. All of his vampire lackeys were in the woods with Elijah hunting for Katerina so it was just the two of us.

"What are you staring at?" he asked angrily.

I turned my head away. I didn't want to make him any angrier.

"I meant what I said little girl, if my brother will not bring back what he took from me, I will take something from him."

I stood up really hoping that I could speak. I tried to explain to him with my hands that he was wrong. Elijah hadn't told anything to Katerina.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

Then it hit me. I could write. I went to the desk trying to get some paper when he stepped in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I looked into his eyes and took his hand. He didn't yank it away immediately so I tried to mimic writing by making patterns to his palm with my finger. He stared at me emotionlessly.

"You want to write?"

I nodded.

"Fine, write then."

I nodded gratefully and took a piece of paper, quill and a bottle of ink.

_Elijah told nothing to Katerina. I was with him since he left here. I believe it was Trevor. He heard your conversation._

I gave the paper to him. He read it and looked at me.

"Why would have Trevor told her?"

I placed both my hands on my chest above my heart.

"Hmm, I see. He had always been an idiot but falling for my doppelganger… Well, I better have a word with him. You will stay here."

I nodded. He yelled to a servant to bring his horse. I waited. And waited. I tried to read but I couldn't concentrate. I was worried about Elijah. I really hoped that Klaus had believed me. It was morning when they finally came back. At least some of them. Elijah came to the library and lifted me in his arms.

"Everything is alright", he murmured.

I hugged him tightly and tried to ask him what happened. He had learned to understand my signs quite well so he put me down and kneeled next to me.

"Katerina managed to escape. And she is a vampire now, which means that Niklaus can never…"

He looked serious. I nodded.

"As you can imagine, he is furious so he went after her. Her and Trevor. I do not know when he is coming back."

I nodded again and pointed at him and myself. He smiled sadly and took me in his arms.

"Do not worry Annabelle, everything will be alright."

...

8 years later

"You look beautiful my lady", Jane said when she brushed my long black hair. "I heard there is another suitor for you."

I smiled. Yes, lord William. He was very rich and charming but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to leave Elijah. He was my family. I owed him my loyalty. Jane helped me to get dressed for dinner. I was wearing a pale blue gown and a corset which I hated. It made my breasts almost pop up. This body had certainly changed a lot during last few years. When I walked across the hallway to the dining room I noticed people staring at me. It happened often now and I really didn't like it. And I certainly didn't like the way these men were looking at me.

"Good evening lady Annabelle", Samuel said smiling.

I nodded and smiled politely. Unfortunately he didn't ignore me anymore. He was always following me around. So was Thomas and most of the other vampire lackeys. I was very grateful for Elijah's protection. At least none of them dared to touch me.

"Annabelle", Elijah said smiling when I got to the dining room.

I kissed his cheek and he pulled out a chair for me. It was just the two of us as usually. Klaus stayed mostly by himself. He had ever since he had come back few years ago. He hadn't been able to find Katerina but I heard rumors that he had slaughtered her entire family in Bulgaria. He had definitely changed. I hadn't seen him very often, since he was always hunting or drinking in some tavern. Elijah said that he would get over it after few decades.

"Lord William sent you another gift", Elijah said. "Some more jewelry."

I sighed. Elijah smiled.

"You know, most young ladies would be flattered for such attention."

I shook me head. I definitely didn't need any attention.

"He has invited us to his ball. Do you wish to go?"

I shrugged.

"Well, perhaps that would be a nice change. What do you think?"

I didn't want to disappoint him so I nodded. I pointed at him demandingly. He smiled.

"Yes, I promise to protect you from any suitors who are too eager."

I smiled and hugged him. It would be fun to dance with him. Elijah was a very good dancer. And I liked being close to him.

"I will ask if Niklaus wish to come as well but I doubt that."

I nodded. He hadn't been in any social functions for a long time so why would he want to go to this ball? But maybe it would be good for him to go out and socialize with people. After the dinner I went with Elijah to the library. I spent a lot of time there reading. Surprisingly Klaus was there as well. He seemed to be drunk as usually. And he was in a bad mood.

"Good evening brother", Elijah greeted him.

"Hmm", he murmured.

"It is actually good that you are here, I was meaning to ask would you like to come to Lord Williams's ball with me and Annabelle…"

"No", Klaus interrupted him annoyed.

"Alright, I understand."

Klaus grabbed some books and headed to the door but he was so drunk that he managed to drop them. I kneeled to pick them up for him. When I raised my head I saw him staring at me. My neckline to be exact. His stare made me very uncomfortable so I handed him the books and quickly moved to the armchair.

"So you are both going to this ball?" Klaus asked.

"Yes", Elijah replied. He sounded surprised.

"Hmm, perhaps I will come with you."

Elijah tapped his shoulder.

"Good for you brother. You should meet some new people and socialize."

"Yes", he murmured. "Socializing sounds good." He looked at me and smiled. "Good night Annabelle, I hope you will save a dance for me."

I smiled and nodded although I still didn't like the way he was looking at me. Somehow it scared me.


	12. About men

**She is 17 here and normally I want my characters to be at least 18 but since in this time period people were considered adults sooner than now, I thought she might be 17. Thank you for all your feedback, please let me know if you have any suggestions. Rating may change to M later, I'm not sure yet.**

Chapter 12

About men

Klaus looked at his brother who was just coming back from his ride. The girl had been with him. She was riding her own horse now. She was wearing a green riding dress and she had plaited her long hair. She was smiling at Elijah when he helped her down.

When had that little girl grown up and how hadn't he notice that? Soft skin, gorgeous bosom, long silky hair, big blue eyes… She was beautiful. Klaus really wanted to know had Elijah made her his lover yet. Probably, why else would he keep her around? Perhaps his brother would be willing to share… He really wanted to have a taste of her.

...

It was a stormy night. I was nervous about the ball. It would be tomorrow night. I didn't really like those events. I liked it more when it was just me and Elijah. I knew I couldn't dance just with him so I had to be prepared to another night of boring conversations. Fortunately all I had to do was smile and nod. Those men would probably be busy staring at my breasts anyway. It wouldn't matter to them if I was listening to them or not. And besides, I could handle them. It was Klaus who worried me. I really didn't like the way he was looking at me now.

I felt restless so I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Usually in nights like this I sneaked into Elijah's chamber and fell asleep listening to his voice when he read something to me. I was only wearing my long white nightgown but I didn't think I would run into anyone. I knocked Elijah's door before I opened it. He was in bed.

"You can not sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head and curled up next to him like I often did and leaned my head to his chest. I started to move so would find more comfortable position. Suddenly I felt his body tensing. I looked at him to see if I had hurt him or something. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Listen Annabelle, I have been meaning to have this conversation with you…"

I looked at him closely. I could tell that this was something important.

"I do not think that you should sleep in my bed anymore", he said.

Had I done something to upset him? I started to sign to him that I was sorry but he stopped me.

"No, no, you have not done anything wrong. But you are not a child anymore and there are certain things you should know. About men."

I was confused and he seemed more and more uncomfortable.

"You must understand that men have… urges. And you are a very beautiful young woman so you must be careful…"

What was he trying to say? Urges… Oh right, he must be talking about the mating thing. If I have understood correctly he wanted that with me. I didn't know what I should do but I was sure that he would guide me through it. I lied down and started to lift my nightgown. He grabbed my hand. I looked at him trying to understand what I was doing wrong. He looked distressed.

"No, I did not mean that I would ask you to… It would be wrong of me you take advantage of you like that. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I didn't. I looked at him insecurely and pointed at myself. He smiled and touched my face.

"There is nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing. This just does not feel right to me. I suppose I still see you as that little girl I found from the woods. As my…child."

I slowly began to understand what he meant. It made me respect him even more. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I stood up.

"Good night Annabelle", he said smiling warmly.

I went to the hallway and headed to my room when someone suddenly grabbed me and dragged me around the corner. I saw Klaus standing in front of me. I could smell the alcohol when he leaned closer.

"Forgive me if I scared you sweetheart", he said smirking. "But you should know that it is not safe for someone like you to walk around here all alone in the middle of the night." He looked at me from head to toes. "Especially when you are wearing…so little."

I was very uncomfortable and I didn't want to look at him. He touched my cheek and lifted my chin.

"I can take you to my chamber", he whispered. "I promise that you will be safe there."

I shook my head trying to look polite.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

I tried to sign to him that I was tired but he didn't understand my signs like Elijah. He pushed me against the wall, not roughly but it still made me shiver. He leaned closer and caressed my cheek.

"How about a kiss then?"

Before I could do anything he pulled me closer and pressed his lips on mine. It felt strange. His tongue was moving inside my mouth. I didn't move until he let me go.

"Hmm", he said licking his lips. "That was your first, was it not? Who would have known…"

I left as quickly as I could.

"Good night my sweet Annabelle, we shall continue this soon", he said after me. I didn't stop before I was in my room. I felt very confused.


	13. The Ball

**Thank you for all your feedback. I know some of you want her to be with Elijah, others with Klaus. I originally thought that to Elijah she would be a family, to Klaus something else, but we'll see. And since she's not a human things will be a little more complicated.**

Chapter 13

The Ball

I felt distressed. Jane was helping me to get ready for tonight.

"Is everything alright my lady?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. I really liked her. She had always been kind to me and that wasn't something I took for granted. I had done my best to return the favor by making sure that she had been treated well here and she hadn't end up someone's dinner. I knew that she would probably leave soon.

I had noticed there was something between her and one of the servants, George, if I remembered correctly. Jane had talked to me about marriage and having a small place of her own. I was happy for her but I was also sad that she was leaving. I wanted to help her and George to start their live together so I was going to give her some of my jewelry, as a wedding gift. I was hoping that Elijah would like to give them something as well, maybe even a piece of land where they could build their home.

"There", Jane said smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful my lady. I am sure none of the gentlemen in the ball can take their eyes off you."

I really hoped that she was wrong but I smiled and thanked her by touching her hand.

"You are welcome my lady."

I was wearing a creamy gown with a lace neckline and a matching corset. I was also wearing the sapphire necklace Elijah had given to me. I didn't want wear any of the jewelry lord William had given to me since I didn't want to mislead him. Jane had left most of my hair down, there were only two small plaits on the both side of my head. She had joined them together on the back of my head with a small silver comb decorated with pearls.

I walked to the hall trying to look graceful but I certainly didn't feel like it. And of course I had to run into Thomas and Samuel. They were looking at me like some fancy dinner or something. I was surprised that they didn't just drool.

"Lady Annabelle, may I just say how lovely you look tonight", Thomas said.

"Yes, like every night of course", Samuel added.

I smiled trying to look polite.

"May we escort you to the carriage?" Thomas asked.

Did they think that I would get lost on my way there? And I didn't particularly like being close to them, it made me feel uncomfortable. I could have sworn that they always tried to…smell me. Like some fancy dinner.

"That will not be necessary", Elijah said. I was relieved when I saw him.

"My lord", Thomas and Samuel murmured and bowed.

Elijah held out his hand for me and I gladly took it.

"You look beautiful", he said smiling.

I pointed at him wanting to say that he looked very handsome as well wearing a dark brown shirt. Klaus was already waiting for us. He was wearing a black shirt.

"Well", he said staring at me. "Seeing such beauty just warms my…heart."

I smiled at him when he kissed my hand. This should be fun. Fortunately Klaus and Elijah started to talk about politics and some people I didn't know when we got in the carriage. Elijah told Klaus about some noblemen he hadn't met yet but who would be in this ball. I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying.

It took us only an hour to get to Lord William's castle. There were a lot of carriages in a courtyard and the stable boys were running back and forth taking care of the horses. I almost tripped when I got outside but someone took my hand before I fell down. I naturally assumed that it was Elijah but it was Klaus. He was smiling at me.

"Careful now sweetheart."

I smiled and nodded. A servant guided us inside to a huge hall full of people. It seemed that lord William had spared no expense. There were food and drinks, musicians, crystal chandeliers, servants walking around with trays. The herald announced us when we got to a stair head. It felt like everyone was staring at me when I walked down the stairs truly hoping that I wouldn't trip.

I saw Lord William approaching us. He was in his thirties; he had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He had inherited a huge fortune and a title from his late father which made everyone wanting to be his friend. If I had understood correctly he didn't really enjoy these social events very much. He preferred hunting and other outdoor activities.

"Lady Annabelle", he said when he kissed my hand. "Welcome."

I smiled at him as politely as I could. He greeted Elijah and Klaus and they exchanged the usual compliments.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked.

He was the host so I couldn't possible decline although I would have wanted to. He held out his hand for me and I took it. He nodded to the musicians and they started to play.

"I am glad that you were able to come tonight my lady", he said when we were dancing.

I smiled at him. What else was I supposed to do?

"To be honest, there is another reason why I invited you and Lord Elijah here", he continued. He looked very serious. "I am planning to ask Lord Elijah for your hand in marriage." He sounded very calm, like he had just said that he was planning to buy a new horse.

"I am sure lord Elijah will approve. You may not be a noblewoman but you are blessed with a beauty I have never seen before in my life. And since I can offer you everything you could possible need, our union will benefit us both."

I was stunned. He was going to ask Elijah's approval, not mine. It simply didn't matter to him. Apparently he really thought that he was just buying a new horse. I was sick of being treated as an object. Ok sure, maybe I wasn't a human and I couldn't speak but that didn't mean that I didn't have thoughts and feelings. I had learned a lot about feelings during the years I had spent in this body. Maybe I couldn't understand everything but I was learning by observing others.

I could identify at least all the strongest feelings from people's behavior. Love, hate, anger, fear, sorrow, joy. Then there were feelings such as jealousy, contempt and bitterness. Those ones I had seen too many times to even remember. I still tried to look polite when Lord William escorted me back to Klaus and Elijah who were talking with some other people.

"Excuse me, Lord Elijah, may I have a word with you?" lord William asked calmly.

"Of course", Elijah replied.

They walked away from the crowd.

"Shall we dance?" Klaus asked smiling.

I nodded tiredly. Sure, why not. I rather danced with him than with Lord William. At least with him I knew what to expect. And he seemed to be sober tonight.

"About last night…" he started. "I want to apologize, I was drunk and… Well, I apologize for my behavior."

I was surprised but I nodded. It was a nice gesture of him…I think. And comparing to me he was a great dancer so it wasn't really unpleasant. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who wanted to dance with me. I was smiling and nodding so much that my jaw hurt. I suppressed my urge to sigh when another man held out his hand for me.

"Lady Annabelle", he said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

I froze. That voice… I recognized it immediately. I raised my head and saw Sebastian standing in front of me. He looked different, older, and his blond hair was longer, it reached to his shoulders, but it was definitely him. He was smiling at me but there was definitely no warmth in that smile. He bowed and took my hand before I could think of any way to stop him. He led me to the dance floor still smiling.

"After all these years looking for you…and there you are", he said with a light tone. "And I was not sure if I wanted to even come to this ball."

He laughed.

"Luckily I decided to come, would you agree?"

I tried not to shake. He couldn't do anything here when all these people were watching.

"Someone has certainly been naughty", he said lowering his voice. "I do not know how you managed to escape but know this, I have a big family. And now we know exactly where to find you."

He kissed my hand and smiled.

"I will see you again very soon…lady Annabelle."

I watched him walking away. I couldn't move. I saw him talking to a woman who I also recognized immediately. Ravena. Lucian's lover. She looked at me with her black eyes. If a look could kill, I would have been dead. I sometimes wondered what happened to them. I always assumed that without Lucian their little "family" would break up. He was their leader after all. Apparently they had found a new one.

And now they wanted to finish what Lucian had started… No, no, I couldn't go through it again. Not without a fight. I tried to stay calm and started to look for Elijah. I had to get out of here. When I found him I signed to him that I wasn't feeling well and I would like to go home. He looked worried.

"Yes, of course. You look so pale; we must get you to bed."

He said that Klaus would join us later; he had met some of his old friends. I couldn't relax even when we were in the carriage. For the first time in my life I was panicking. The idea of being trapped again… I couldn't take it. I wanted to tell Elijah but what would I say about those people? And about the fact that I had been lying to him from the beginning. He would hate me, I was sure of it. I couldn't bare that. I needed him. But I would have to find a way to solve my problem. I had no idea how to do that.


	14. Proposal

Chapter 14

Proposal

I couldn't sleep. I had tried to barricade my door with a chair and a dressing table and I had a knife under my pillow but I still didn't feel safe. It had been two nights since the ball and there hadn't been a sight of Sebastian or the rest of the "family" but I couldn't relax. I was exhausted and felt that I couldn't even think anymore. I wasn't going back. I wasn't an object. I was a person. At least I wanted to think so.

I had thoughts and memories. I felt pain when someone hurt me. I felt joy when someone showed me kindness. Didn't that make me a person? They had no right to take that from me. But how was I supposed to stop them? The methods they used were unnatural. Black magic. It worried me that maybe I was putting Elijah in danger as well. I couldn't let anything happen to him because of me. I had to think of something and fast…

I froze when I heard a sound from the door. Someone was trying to get in. I quickly got up and took the knife. I had to hide. The closet. I got in as silently as I could and squeezed the knife in my hand. I heard the door opening. Someone was moving the chair and the dressing table.

"What…" a voice murmured.

My heart was beating faster. Someone lighted a candle. I was shaking when the closet door opened. I raised the knife but someone grabbed my hand making me drop it. I was panicking and fought as hard as I could.

"Hey, hey, calm down", someone said.

I finally looked at the person in front of me. Klaus. He seemed surprised.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked.

It took a moment before I could react. I pointed at him and the room wanting to ask what he was doing here. He looked at me, the knife and my pathetic attempt to barricade my door.

"Hmm, interesting. Who scares you so much?" he asked calmly. "Me?"

I hadn't even thought about him during these last two days. Comparing to Sebastian I really wasn't afraid of him although I knew I probably should be. I looked at him cautiously. He still hadn't said why he was here. I hoped it wasn't because of the mating thing. I didn't want that. I wasn't stupid so I knew I couldn't stop him if he wanted it but I really hoped he wouldn't do that. But at least that would make him to leave me alone. He was looking at me closely.

"No…It is not me who you are so afraid of", he murmured. "Have someone in this castle hurt you?"

I shook my head. He didn't seem convinced.

"I realize you have no reason to like me but you are important to my brother and I can certainly control my own people. If some of them have crossed the line…"

I shook my head again.

"Then who?"

I didn't look at him.

"Well, who ever this person is he must really scare you. And for some reason you have not told my brother about this…"

He was being too perceptive so I started to sign to him that I was tired and I would like to go to sleep.

"Forgive me sweetheart but I do not understand", he said.

Oh right, I forgot. He leaned closer smiling at me.

"But what I do understand is your fear. I can practically smell it." He started to play with my hair. "And it seems to me that you could use some…protection. I can provide that for you."

I didn't like where this was going. I smiled and shook my head as politely as I could. He was still smiling.

"All I am saying is that your enemies could be my enemies. And you can say many things about me but one thing I am good at is destroying my enemies. I will let you think about that."

He turned and headed to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Elijah has a visitor, some old acquaintance of his so he asked me to make sure that you are alright. Apparently you have been feeling…ill ever since the ball. Shall I tell him that everything is alright?"

No, everything wasn't alright but I nodded.

"And you might want to learn how to use that knife. Just a friendly advice. It would be a shame if you would cut yourself."

That was true; I really had to practice more.

"Well, good night sweetheart, think about what I said", he said smiling charmingly.

After he was gone I sat on my bed. I didn't know what to do. He could probably help me but he certainly wasn't going to do it without a price. He would want the mating thing. There was something else I could offer him. I could let him drink my blood. That would be too risky. First of all, he might lose control and second of all it would show him that I wasn't human. Since he was an old vampire it wouldn't probably affect him the same way than those two young vampires who had unfortunately lost their mind. But that was one more risk.

I felt desperate. What should I do? Maybe I should study the mating thing first to find out how bad was it. People used it to breed, right? I had always imagined that it was something unpleasant. There had to be someone who could explain it to me. I jumped up when the door opened. I was relieved when I saw Elijah.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw the chair that had fallen on the floor.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Hey, what is wrong?" he asked worried.

I signed to him that I had a bad dream and asked could I sleep in his room just for tonight. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Of course."

I nodded gratefully. I really needed to sleep so I could clear my head. I had to decide what to do with Klaus' proposal.


	15. Unfortunate accident

**Thank you for all your feedback. About the rating, I'm kind of paranoid with my ratings because I don't want to upset anyone so if you feel that the rating is wrong, please let me know. For now it will be T.**

Chapter 15

Unfortunate accident

"You want me to teach you how to use a sword?" Elijah asked disbelievingly. "Why would you possibly want that?"

I chose my answer very carefully. I signed to him that I just wanted to learn. He looked at me closely.

"Annabelle, if someone is scaring you; I want you to tell me. I will protect you, I promise."

I really wanted to tell him but I had no idea how. Yes, there is this secret society that practices dark arts and wants you use me in their creepy ritual. Oh and by the way, I'm not human, sorry for lying to you for all these years. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't accept Klaus' offer either. He would ask questions that I wouldn't want to answer. I forced myself to smile and shook my head. Everything was fine.

"Of course I can teach you if you want but we must start with something less… sharp. I do not want you to hurt yourself", Elijah said.

We went to the garden and he gave me a stick.

"Alright", he said smiling. "Attack me."

My first thought was that I didn't want to hurt him. Then I remembered that he was a vampire, very old one, so the possibility of me hurting him was… Well, there was no way that could happen. I tried to hold the stick like I have seen people holding a sword and tried to aim to his arm. I wasn't even close to hit him. He stepped aside and grabbed the stick from my hand with one fluent move.

"You are being too careful", he said. "Try again."

It didn't work out much better on second time. Or several times after that. I actually lost count. I really was terrible at this.

"Perhaps we should take a break", Elijah suggested after my many pathetic attempts to even touch him with that damn stick.

I nodded. I heard someone calling him from the courtyard.

"Excuse me, I will be right back."

I continued practicing. Stupid stick. I was so concentrated to fight against some invisible enemy that I didn't notice Klaus before he was right behind me.

"Not very impressive sweetheart", he whispered into my ear.

I startled and turned trying to hit him with the stick but he managed to dodge. He looked amused.

"Easy now, I come in peace."

I wasn't so sure about that.

"So, have you thought about what I said?" he asked smiling.

I nodded.

"And?"

I shook my head trying to look as polite as I could.

"Hmm, I see. Are you sure about that? I really could help you."

No, I wasn't sure but I was tired and out of ideas. I didn't want them to use me but I definitely didn't want him to use me either. The risk that he would find out the truth about me was too high. I nodded and continued practicing with the stick. He sighed.

"That is just too sad to watch. Here, let me at least show you how to use that stick."

He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to move away but he held me still.

"I am trying to help you so pay attention", he said annoyed.

I didn't feel comfortable but I allowed him to guide my hand.

"Like this. Keep a tight grip and do not hesitate."

He moved in front of me and picked up another stick from the ground.

"Now, in real life your opponent will not just hold still and let you stab him. I will show you. Attack me."

I tried my best but all I got was a bruise on my arm. I scowled him.

"And in real life people do not use sticks so you would be dead already. Again", he said calmly.

He definitely didn't go easy on me. But at least he didn't use more than a small amount of his strength. Otherwise all my bones would have definitely been broken. Then it happened. Elijah was coming back.

"Niklaus, be careful with her!" he shouted.

Klaus lost his concentration for a second and that was all it took. I felt the stick hitting on my face so hard that I flew on my back. My blood was spilling on the ground.

"Annabelle!" someone shouted.

I felt dizzy but I managed to get on my feet. I wanted to let Elijah know that I was alright so I raised my head. He and Klaus were both standing few feet away staring at me. Why were they looking at me like that? Then it hit me. I was bleeding. Oh no… I ran. I knew that it was useless but what else was I supposed to do?

I didn't get far when someone grabbed me. If I could spoke I would have begged for mercy but all I could do now was look at them. They didn't seem to recognize me at all. Not even Elijah. All I saw in their eyes was hunger. In that moment they were just vampires who had just caught their prey. Klaus sank his fangs into my neck and Elijah into my wrist. I was panicking but thankfully that didn't last long. At first I started to feel hazy and cold. Then I didn't feel anything.


	16. Perfect Creature

Chapter 16

Perfect Creature

The stars. The moon. The sun. The sky and the ground. He could saw everything. He could felt everything. It was all connected to him. Everything was…perfect. Elijah had never felt anything like it. A perfect moment of happiness. He had no idea how long it lasted. Maybe seconds, maybe hours, maybe days. He didn't know or even care. Finally he started to notice his surroundings. Someone was lying on the ground next to him. It took a while before he recognized her. Annabelle. No. No, no, no!

"Annabelle!" Elijah shouted.

She was just lying there pale and motionless. She was dead. No… What had he done?

"She is not dead", he heard someone saying.

Klaus was sitting on the ground staring at her.

"What…" Elijah started.

"She is not dead, although she should be. We drained her", he said emotionlessly.

Elijah was shocked.

"No…that is not possible. How could I…"

"It was not your fault brother", Klaus said calmly. "It seems that she has been keeping some very interesting secrets from us."

Elijah didn't know what to say. Klaus stood up without turning his eyes from her.

"I will get the horses. Do not let her out of your sight."

"What are you talking about? Why do we need horses?" Elijah managed to ask.

"We are going to meet an old friend of mine. Just trust me; I know exactly what to do."

Elijah was very confused. He touched Annabelle's neck and found a weak pulse. Klaus had been right. Then he noticed the bite marks on her neck and wrist. Elijah felt sick. How could he have done this? This girl was like his own daughter. What had happened? Her blood… It all felt so…unreal. She wasn't a human. How was that possible? Elijah looked at her and gently touched her face. Secrets…

"Why did you not tell me?" he murmured.

Then it occurred to him that he had just attacked her like some kind of beast. If she would have died, he could have never forgiven himself. But by some miracle she was alive. Then Elijah thought of something. What was his brother planning to do to her? He wasn't going to allow Niklaus to hurt her. He stood up and lifted Annabelle gently in his arms. He should take her to her room and send for a healer.

"We must go", Klaus said. He was coming back with two horses.

"I do not think it is wise to take her anywhere, we should send for a healer…"

"That is where I want to take her", Klaus interrupted him. "And do you really think she should be in the castle full of vampires? If even you and I could not control ourselves, imagine what would happen with younger vampires…"

"Alright, I understand what you are saying." Elijah hesitated. "I want her to be safe."

"She will be, brother, I promise you. No one will touch even a hair on her pretty little head."

Elijah looked at him cautiously.

"We must take her to a healer now", Klaus said calmly. "Lift her here. And be careful."

She did need a healer and the sun would set soon. Elijah lifted her on the horse in front of his brother. Klaus wrapped his arms carefully around her. Neither of them spoke when Elijah got on his own horse and followed Klaus. They headed to a road and after a while to a forest path. Elijah saw a small cottage in front of them. A dark haired woman came out.

"My lord", she said and bowed. "Forgive me; I did not expect you…"

"I am sure you did not my dear Abigail", Klaus said smiling.

He jumped down and placed Annabelle on Elijah's arms. Before Elijah could say anything, Klaus moved in front of the woman and grabbed her throat.

"Just a normal girl is she?" he said menacingly.

The woman tried desperately to speak.

"Forgive me my lord…"

"Normally I would have killed you already but now I am willing to give you one more chance. And this time I suggest you be honest. Now speak."

He let her go and she started to cough. Her eyes turned to Annabelle.

"Is she hurt?" Abigail asked.

"Yes", Elijah replied and took a step closer to her.

Abigail looked at the girl and noticed the bite marks. Her face turned blank.

"Which one of you fed on her?" she asked tensely.

"What…" Klaus started angrily.

"We both did", Elijah interrupted him. Something in her voice told him that this was important.

"Oh dear…" Abigail murmured. "Bring her inside."

Klaus was just about to argue when Elijah gave him a warning look.

"Annabelle needs her help. Everything else can wait."

Klaus nodded reluctantly.

"Come in", Abigail said to Elijah. He carried Annabelle inside the cottage and placed her on a small bed. Abigail started to examine her wounds. Klaus and Elijah stood right next to her.

"I can not believe this…" Abigail murmured.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"This girl should be dead but somehow she is not."

"Yes, we know that already", Klaus said annoyed.

"Her body is healing quickly. Amazing…"

"She will be alright?" Elijah asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Yes, I believe so."

Elijah had never been so relieved.

"What is she?" Klaus asked.

Abigail looked at him.

"She does not belong in this world. Who ever have trapped her inside this body had done something unforgivable and unnatural."

Elijah and Klaus were both staring at her.

"You drank her blood so you are both now bound to her, as she is to you", Abigail said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus snapped. "What is this girl?"

Abigail shook her head.

"You still do not see? Did you not taste it in her blood?"

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other. Abigail touched Annabelle's hair.

"She is light. She is energy. A perfect creature."


	17. Prison

Chapter 17

Prison

I have existed a very long time. I didn't have a form before they captured me inside a human body. I can still remember the shock when I realized that I was trapped. I used to be able to go anywhere I wanted. Now I was weak, vulnerable. And I had to deal with things I never knew existed. Pain, hunger, cold…human feelings. It was all so confusing.

When Klaus and Elijah drained me I hoped that I would be free. I wasn't. I was still trapped. This body was my prison. But now something was different. I could feel it. Somehow this body was different. It had almost fixed itself entirely. I was forced to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was. There was something familiar in this place…

"Annabelle?" someone said.

I turned my head and saw Elijah and Klaus standing next to me. Elijah looked worried. Klaus' expression I couldn't interpret.

"Are you…alright?" Elijah asked.

I didn't know how to answer. This body was alright. At least I thought so. I tried to get up. Elijah took my hand and helped me. I couldn't stand yet so I had to sit down on the bed. There was a moment of silence.

"I am so sorry", Elijah said quietly.

I took his hand and smiled. I didn't blame him for what happened. He smiled too and touched my face.

"This is all very touching but how about you start to be honest to us sweetheart", Klaus said. There was no expression on his face. I looked at both of them. They knew. Were they going to hurt me? I took Elijah's hand and looked at him desperately.

"There is no need to fear Annabelle", he said calmly. "There are few things I would like to know but that can wait. I am just happy that you are alright."

Wasn't he angry at me for lying to him? I couldn't believe it. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He stroked my hair calmingly. Klaus looked tense. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He took a step closer and touched my cheek.

"You definitely have some explaining to do but know this, for now on you belong to us."

What did he mean? I looked at Elijah. He seemed uncomfortable.

"What Niklaus is trying to say is that we will look after you. You will be safe."

There was something scary about the way he said it. I had a bad feeling. What were they going to do to me? I stood up and started to back away.

"No, no, please, do not be afraid", Elijah said quickly. "Things will be same as before, we just have to make some new…arrangements."

Now I was really scared. I tried to get to the door but Klaus was in front of me in a second.

"You are not going anywhere. Ever."

I started to panic. He grabbed my hands and held me still.

"Be careful with her", Elijah said tensely.

Klaus looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. There was some feeling I couldn't identify. I stopped struggling since I knew that it was useless. Apparently I was their prisoner now. But what were they going to do to me? I waited until Klaus let my hands go and signed that question to Elijah. He looked distressed.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise, but when we drank your blood…"

He didn't seem to know how to continue.

"We need more", Klaus said. "So you will stay close to us and you will not go anywhere unescorted. Do you understand?"

I couldn't do anything but stare at them. They were going to keep feeding on me. I was like some kind of cattle. The idea of being drained over and over again… I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. That seemed to startle both of them.

"No, no, please do not cry", Elijah said. "Annabelle…"

I backed away when someone opened the door. I knew that woman. She was the witch who had kept my secret. She looked older but I could never forget her. She looked at me and gave Klaus and Elijah a disapproval look.

"My lords, may I speak with her?"

"Go ahead", Klaus said annoyed.

"May I speak with her alone?" she said.

I couldn't help but admire her courage.

"Yes", Elijah said before Klaus could argue. "We shall wait outside."

Surprisingly Klaus agreed to follow Elijah.

"Quickly then", he said before he closed the door behind him.

The woman, whose name was Abigail if I remembered correctly, looked at me. There was a sad look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry", she said. I could hear the pain in her voice.

I touched her hand and shook my head. This wasn't her fault.

"What happened created a strong bond between you and them. I do not know if breaking such bond is even possible."

I tried to understand what she was saying.

"They will need you. I wish I could somehow change that but…"

She looked distressed. There was no way to change that. They had tasted my blood. It hadn't made them lost their mind but obviously it did something to them. I didn't know which one was worse, being cattle or being a vessel. Someone would want to use me either way. At least Klaus and Elijah could offer me protection. Maybe I would eventually get used to being drained. Not that I had much choice.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Abigail asked.

I shook my head. There was no way out. I just had to accept my new prison.


	18. Bonded

**Thank you for all your comments and I'm sorry if I have made this too complicated. Basically she is energy, the best example I can think of is Dawn in Buffy the vampire slayer. She was a key and Annabelle is a vessel but the basic idea is the same. I hope that makes some sense but please ask if you have some questions.**

Chapter 18

Bonded

Klaus was holding Annabelle tightly when they rode back to the castle. She was sitting in front of him. Her presence alone was intoxicating. Not to mention feeling her body and smelling her scent. Klaus had never felt anything like it before. He wasn't sure at all did he like it.

He couldn't even describe the sensation he had felt when he had drank her blood. It was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. It was perfect. He had never felt so possessive and protective towards anyone or anything before. This creature, what ever she was, belonged to him. Suddenly she started to move on his lap. She was trying to say something.

"We need to stop", Elijah said. He was riding right next to them.

Klaus jumped down and took Annabelle in his arms. He didn't want to put her down at all. She looked at him cautiously and started to squirm.

"Niklaus", Elijah said.

He placed her reluctantly on the ground. She started to sign to Elijah.

"What is she saying?" Klaus asked. It really annoyed him that he couldn't understand her.

"She is not feeling well and she wants to walk", Elijah interpreted.

"What is wrong with her?" Klaus asked immediately. He took a step closer to her but she backed away and moved next to Elijah. That annoyed Klaus even more.

"She is just feeling nauseous", Elijah said calmly. "And she is afraid that we will attack her again."

"She said that?" Klaus asked.

"No but I believe it is obvious."

They both looked at her. She looked at them cautiously and started to sign to Elijah. Klaus made a mental note to himself that he really had to learn those signs of hers.

"No", Elijah said. "It will not be like that again, I promise. I know that we lost control last time but it will not happen again."

She continued to sign. Elijah looked shocked.

"No! Of course we won't keep draining you."

She didn't seem convinced. She looked at Klaus and apparently signed some question. Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"She asks is she our prisoner", Elijah said.

Klaus was about to say yes but for some reason he changed his mind. She was looking at him with her big eyes.

"No", he said calmly. "You are not a prisoner. You are under our protection and no harm will come to you."

She touched her neck. That Klaus understood without any interpret.

"Yes, we will drink your blood but like Elijah said we won't drain you."

She looked at Elijah who seemed distressed.

"I would never want to hurt you Annabelle but…"

She shook her head and took his hand. Elijah smiled at her and she hugged him. Klaus looked at them feeling something he hadn't felt for centuries. Jealousy. That was just absurd. He knew exactly what Elijah was feeling because he felt it as well. The need. The hunger. Her blood was like an oasis in the middle of desert.

But it wasn't just her blood that attracted him. There was something else as well. Abigail had said something about them being bound to her. That didn't sound good at all. That sounded like some kind of weakness. There had to be a way to break that bond. But right now the most important thing was to keep her safe. Speaking of which…

"Who is threatening you?" Klaus asked.

Annabelle turned to look at him.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"She is afraid of someone and I need to know who that someone is."

She looked at Elijah and signed something to him.

"Yes, of course we can talk about that later", he said.

"No, we will talk about it now…"

"Niklaus, she is hungry and tired, we should get her back to the castle first", Elijah interrupted him.

She looked at him insecurely. It wasn't acceptable that she was hungry.

"Fine", Klaus said and got on his horse.

Annabelle followed Elijah and signed something to him.

"Of course", he said and lifted her in front of him.

Klaus had to use all his self control for not to say anything. It wasn't surprising that she felt safer with Elijah. But it was still very annoying.

...

I had never been so hungry before. Not even when Lucian didn't give me any food for a week. He wanted to see how my body would react. Needless to say that it wasn't pleasant but it didn't kill me either. Now I felt like I haven't eaten in months. I ate everything a servant brought me. Some stew, bread, cheese, apples. Klaus and Elijah were sitting on the table with me. They were both looking at me. I tried to remember my table manners.

"You really were hungry", Klaus murmured.

I nodded. It was probably because the whole dying thing. Or being drained at least, I actually wasn't sure had this body died for a moment. I was finally starting to feel better. And I had started to understand what they wanted with me. If I wasn't mistaken my blood had caused them some kind of addiction. I couldn't blame them for that.

And apparently they weren't planning to drain me every time when they wanted to drink my blood. I was sure that I could handle that. Things could be much worse after all. Elijah had forgiven me for lying to him and I was sure that it was better to be with him and Klaus than Sebastian and the family. I started to feel very tired so I signed to Elijah that I would like to go to sleep. He repeated that to Klaus.

"You will not sleep in your room anymore", he said.

I looked at him confused. Where did he want me to sleep then? I was about to ask that when I realized the obvious answer. I asked quickly could I sleep in Elijah's chamber.

"Of course", he said.

Klaus didn't seem happy at all.

"Fine but we will take turns", he said annoyed.

I nodded. I didn't really appreciate his tone but I was too tired to argue with him. This all felt so weird. I wondered if it felt like that to Klaus and Elijah as well. I wasn't really sure what kind of bond had Abigail talked about. I would probably find that out sooner or later.


	19. All about the blood

Chapter 19

All about the blood

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked worried. "Did it hurt?"

I shook my head. Of course I felt his fangs but it didn't hurt that much. He took a piece of cloth and wiped my wrist. I wanted to do this with him before I would have to do it with Klaus. I needed to get used to it. I didn't think that he would be so careful with me. Tonight would be my first night in his chamber and it scared me. I had slept well last night since I knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me. He had brought another bed in his chamber for me. That was understandable; it would have been uncomfortable for him to sleep too close to me.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Elijah asked.

I nodded. But first I needed to get dressed. He escorted me to my room and waited until I was finished. Jane looked at me a little oddly. She knew that I hadn't slept in my own bed but she didn't say anything. I wore a simple violet gown. Klaus was already waiting for us in the dining room. His eyes turned immediately to my wrist that was almost healed. Almost. I could saw some feeling on his face but I wasn't sure what it was. He seemed tense. I swallowed and offered him my other wrist. He looked at me and smiled.

"No thank you. We have time for that later."

I was nervous but at the same time I was grateful that he didn't want to do it now. I wanted my other wrist to heal first. They were both quiet when I ate my breakfast.

"I think we need to have that talk now", Klaus said calmly when I had finished.

I was very nervous but I nodded. We went to the library and I sat on the armchair. They were both looking at me very closely.

"So, who are you afraid of?" Klaus asked.

I tried to think where to start. I had to tell them.

"The people who trapped you?" Elijah repeated.

I nodded.

"Who are these people?" Klaus asked.

"They practice dark arts, sorcerers of some kind. They held you captive until I found you from the woods", Elijah interpreted. "You saw two of them in Lord William's ball and they recognized you."

I shivered. I was scared. They understood that without any signs. Elijah touched my shoulder.

"No one will harm you Annabelle, I promise."

I looked at him and smiled. Klaus seemed tense.

"I need more information about these people", he said calmly. "You must tell me everything you know."

I nodded. I felt relieved but also scared. I really hoped that I could someday feel safe.

...

I brushed my hair and wore my long white nightgown. I really hoped that I could sleep in my own room. Klaus and Elijah were both standing in the hallway. I could saw that they had been arguing. About me probably. Elijah looked worried. I kissed his cheek and signed him good night. I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Good night Annabelle", he said trying to smile.

I smiled too and hugged him. Klaus seemed impatient but he didn't say anything. I followed him to his chamber. There was only one bed. That made me even more nervous than I already was. I turned to look at him when he closed the door. I pointed at myself and the bed. He smirked.

"Yes, it is a big bed; there is room for both of us."

I tried to look calm. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"There is no need to be afraid my sweet Annabelle. You are perfectly safe with me."

I wasn't so sure about that. But it was better to get the whole blood thing over with, so I sat on the bed and handed him my wrist. He looked at me for a moment before he walked slowly to the bed and sat next to me. I really hoped that he wouldn't be rough. I was breathing faster when he touched my hair.

"I do not wish you to fear me", he said quietly.

I looked at him. He closed his eyes and smelled my hair.

"You smell so sweet…" he murmured.

I swallowed. I truly hoped that he wouldn't lose control again. It wasn't nice to be drained. He touched my neck and pushed me gently on my back. He took a pillow and placed it under my head.

"Are you comfortable?"

I nodded although I was very nervous. He leaned closer and kissed my neck.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and felt his fangs on my neck. It hurt at first but the pain passed. He raised his head and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. He lied down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. At first I felt tense but I got used to his presence. It wasn't so uncomfortable.

"What an intriguing little creature you are", he murmured and kissed my neck. "I want more than just your blood."

I felt tense again but he stroked my hair calmingly.

"Not tonight, if you do not feel comfortable."

I looked at him and shook my head. He smiled.

"I understand. This must be strange to you."

I nodded and pointed at him.

"Yes, this is strange to me too. Funny, I never thought I could…"

I waited for him to continue but he never did. I yawned and tried to find a more comfortable position. He chuckled.

"Careful sweetheart, a man can only take so much."

It took a moment before I understood what he meant. I had basically rubbed myself against him. I felt embarrassed. I moved further away from him but he pulled me back and sniffed my hair.

"My girl", he murmured and started to caress my neck.

He sounded…what? Happy? I felt confused. Then I realized that he was probably acting this way because of my blood. Maybe it affected him like an alcohol or something. Either way I was sure that he would get over it.


	20. Reputation

Chapter 20

Reputation

"Harlot…"

"She is sleeping with both of them…"

"That is disgusting…"

The maids seemed to love to talk about me. They didn't bother to hide the fact that they were repulsed by me. Normally I wouldn't have cared but even Jane was looking at me differently now. She was polite to me but the things weren't the same anymore. It made me sad. I have always liked her and considered her as my friend. I didn't have many of those. Actually, I had none, except Elijah.

I had never really understood before how important reputation, or honor, was. Apparently I had lost mine. I was a harlot. I heard someone saying that when Klaus and Elijah would get bored they would throw me to the gutter where I belonged. No man would ever want to marry me. I was filthy. Well, they could think what ever they wanted. Still I couldn't deny that it hurt me. But I wasn't going to complain. People were cruel, I had always known that.

I was feeling a little down so I wanted to take a walk in the garden. The problem was that I could only do that if either Klaus or Elijah would have time to come with me. I was allowed to move inside the castle with at least two of Klaus' vampire lackeys, who always stayed a few steps behind me, but I wasn't allowed to go out with them. Besides, it was day, so they couldn't go out anyway. When I came out from my room, I saw two vampires standing in the hallway in front of my door.

"Lady Annabelle", the other one greeted me smiling.

They kept their distance but they were always staring at me. It made me uncomfortable. They didn't ask where I was going; they just followed me like shadows. I hoped I could find Klaus or Elijah in the library. They weren't there but I thought I might as well stay. Maybe reading would make me feel better, although it was kind of distracting when two vampires were watching my every move. I sat on the armchair and tried to ignore them. I noticed that the other one was staring at my breasts and licking his lips. Charming. I didn't feel like reading anymore. I was just about to leave when Klaus walked in. Thankfully he told the other two vampires to leave.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked smiling.

I tried to smile too but I didn't really feel like it.

"What's the matter?"

I shrugged. Then I remembered that I could ask him to come to the garden with me. I started to sign that to him before I remembered that he couldn't understand. He looked at me closely.

"You want me to what?" he asked.

I was surprised that he had understood me. Garden. That one he didn't understand so I took his hand and led him outside.

"You want to take a walk in the garden?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, of course."

I was still holding his hand but when I saw how people were looking at us I quickly let go. I felt ashamed. I couldn't really understand why. I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong. Yes, I had slept alternately in Klaus' and Elijah's chamber for the last two weeks but that was their wish, not mine. Not that it mattered; to everyone else I was just a harlot. I sighed.

"Annabelle, what is wrong?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. Why would I care about words? They didn't physically hurt me. So why did I feel like this? It was so…human. How strange. Even after all these years, I never thought myself as a human. But I still had all these confusing feelings. Thankfully I didn't have to answer his question when I saw Elijah walking towards us.

"We have a guest", he said.

"Who?" Klaus asked immediately.

"Lord William."

Klaus certainly didn't seem happy about it.

"What is he doing here?"

"Perhaps we should find out", Elijah replied calmly.

I followed them to the smaller hall where Lord William was already sitting drinking some wine. He stood up when he saw us coming.

"My lords", he greeted them. He took a quick look of me but he didn't say anything.

"Lord William", Elijah said. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" he started. "There is something I need to say and I wanted to do it personally."

He paused before he continued.

"I am afraid I must withdraw my marriage offer."

"I see", Elijah said calmly.

Lord William turned to look at me. I didn't like his look at all.

"But I would like the lady to be my…guest for a while. You will be generously compensated, of course."

Elijah looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly.

Lord William was smiling.

"I am sure you understand what I mean."

"How dare you, this is my ward you are talking about."

I could saw that Elijah was trying very hard to control himself. Lord William laughed.

"Oh, I heard she is a little more than that."

"Yes, you are right", Klaus said. I had forgotten that he was there too. He was smiling charmingly.

"Lady Annabelle is my fiancée."

What? We were all staring at him.

"Did you just offend her honor?" he asked still smiling.

Lord William looked stunned.

"Your fiancée? I must have been wrongfully informed. I apologize."

Klaus took a step closer to him.

"And may I ask who informed you?"

Lord William cleared his throat.

"There are rumors…" he murmured.

"Well, would you be so kind and tell anyone who spreads these rumors to be prepared for a duel. I will not let anyone to offend my lady's honor."

"Yes, of course. I…I apologize."

He murmured something about being in a hurry and left. There was a moment of silence.

"Niklaus…" Elijah started.

"What?" he asked. "It was either that or ripping his heart out. You should be thanking me."

"You do realize than now everyone will think that you are going to marry Annabelle?"

Klaus smirked.

"Then I shall marry her."

"You can not be serious."

"Why not? It is a good solution to everyone."

I looked at both of them when they started to argue. Apparently they were just getting started so I stepped between them.

"Perhaps you should ask her first", Elijah said coldly.

"She has no reason to decline", Klaus replied with the same tone.

Was that his idea of proposal? I scowled him and shook my head. He looked annoyed.

"Can you not see how convenient this is?"

Convenient? Did he just say that? I turned around and walked away.

"Do not even start", I heard him saying to Elijah.

I felt depressed. Stupid human feelings. I never truly realized before how hard it was to be a human woman. Either I was a harlot or I was convenient. I sighed. Hopefully I would find a third option.


	21. The glimpse of future

**Reply to DGfleetfox, Annabelle is physically unable to speak. And about this chapter, I wanted to write a little piece about their future, this story will be connected to the storyline of the show. I would love to hear your opinions, is it good or not to transfer the story to the present time?**

Chapter 21

The glimpse of future

Klaus looked at the servants and maids standing in front of him. It wasn't difficult to see how scared they were. Well, they had every reason to be scared.

"Lady Annabelle will soon be my wife and the mistress of this household so anyone who dares to say one bad word about her will be flogged and I will personally cut off that persons tongue. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes my lord", they all said.

Klaus swept his hand impatiently and everyone left as quickly as they could. He was sure as hell going to be in charge in his own household. There would be no more vicious rumors. Klaus had seen how depressed Annabelle had been and that wasn't acceptable. He had already killed two maids who had dared to insult her. He couldn't really understand it but he felt a strong need to protect her.

Annabelle had finally agreed to marry him. It would be most of a formality, a way to cut off all those nasty rumors but he was still pleased. Klaus had never really thought about marriage before but this felt right. She belonged to him anyway so he wanted to make it official. He just hoped that she wouldn't look so sad all the time. He could give her everything she wanted so she had no reason to be sad.

Elijah had said that all the human feelings were confusing and exhausting for her. It was hard to remember sometimes that she wasn't a human. Klaus walked to the library where she usually was. She was sitting on the armchair reading. She raised her head when she heard him coming. Klaus sent her guards away and looked at her.

"I wish you could smile a little sweetheart. It is our wedding day tomorrow."

She nodded and tried to smile. Klaus sat next to her.

"Annabelle, if something is bothering you; I want you to tell me. Have someone been mean to you?"

She shook her head. Obviously she didn't want to tell him about the maids. Fortunately he had overheard them.

"Nothing will change; you do not have to worry about that."

She nodded. He took her hand and kissed it.

"My sweet Annabelle. Everything will be alright, I promise you."

She looked at him for a while and smiled. It was a genuine smile. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. It made him more determined than ever. She would be his now and forever.

...

_Montana 2010_

_"No Anna, you're not leaving", he said calmly. "I will never allow that."_

_I looked at him angrily. I signed to him that I wasn't his property._

_"No, but you are my wife and you are not going anywhere."_

_I asked him why I would stay here when he was leaving again. He sighed._

_"Sweetheart, I told you, there is an urgent matter I must take care of in Virginia. I won't be long this time, I promise", he said._

_I said that I didn't believe his promises. He took a step closer and touched my face._

_"I will be back soon and then I will take you to Rome. You like Rome right? We can go all those museums you like and get you some new books. What do you say?"_

_I couldn't stay mad at him although I was sick of being locked up in this house. Sure, it was a nice house but still. I felt like a prisoner. And I missed Elijah but Klaus didn't even want to hear his name. I sighed and nodded. He smiled and kissed me._

_"That's my girl. Things will be better when I come back. This is just very important to me; I have waited so long…"_

_He didn't continue so I asked what he had waited._

_"The details are not important", he said smiling. "I will bring you back something nice."_

_"Excuse me sir", someone said. I saw one of his witches standing at the door. I think his name was Maddox._

_"The car is ready."_

_"I'll be right there", Klaus said without looking at him. He bowed and left._

_"I must go now my sweet but I will be back soon."_

_He kissed me before he walked to the door. I heard him giving the usual instructions to my bodyguards. It was their job to protect me but also prevent me from leaving. I wasn't allowed to go even to the garden without the whole army following me. Klaus had become even more paranoid during the last few decades. _

_I really hoped that he could fix things with Elijah. They were brothers after all. I walked slowly to my library. It was full of books I have collected over the years. I spent most of my time there when Klaus wasn't home. There was a fireplace, a very comfortable couch, an armchair, a soft fluffy rug and beautiful paintings on the walls. Klaus had painted them all especially for me. _

_Even after all these centuries I didn't always understand him. He was always so kind and sweet to me but everyone else was afraid of him. It was like there were two people in him. Of course I have heard things and I wasn't stupid so I knew that he had done some terrible things. It was just so hard to believe when he was with me. Once again I felt confused and lost. I had no idea what to do._


	22. To have and to hold

**This chapter is rated M, just in case.**

Chapter 22

To have and to hold

I held still when the maids were getting me ready. My wedding gown was made of ivory silk and the bodice was decorated with small diamonds. It must have cost a fortune. Klaus shouldn't have spent so much money on my gown. The maids were just plaiting some daisies on my hair. I would also have a long veil. I was confused. All of this felt so strange.

Of course I knew what marriage meant but there were still many things I couldn't understand. But I suppose it was generous of Klaus for offering to do this. I didn't think that I was the kind of mate he would have chosen so this was probably just a formality. I didn't expect anything from him. He and Elijah offered me a protection and I was grateful for that.

When the maids were finished they left, wishing me a joyful wedding day. They were all very polite. I couldn't really understand why but I certainly didn't mind. I sat on my bed and waited for Elijah. I was very nervous. Finally the door opened and he walked in. He looked at me and smiled.

"Annabelle…You look so beautiful."

I smiled and thanked him.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded when I suddenly remembered something. I went to my dressing table and picked up the sapphire necklace he had given to me. I wanted to wear it today.

"Here, let me help", Elijah said.

I turned around and lifted my hair. I had always liked this necklace, not just because it was beautiful but because Elijah had given it to me. I hugged him before he helped me with the veil. I squished his hand tightly when we walked to the hall. It was full of people and it had been decorated with pennants, ribbons and flowers. The altar had been built on the middle of the hall. I saw Klaus and a serious looking cleric standing there.

Everyone turned to look at me when I walked across the room. I was probably squishing Elijah's hand so hard that I was surprised he didn't try to yank it away. He was just smiling at me calmingly. I was more than grateful for his presence. And I was also grateful that no one could see my face under the veil.

When we reached the altar, Klaus held out his hand for me and I took it. The ceremony itself didn't last very long. I promised to honor and obey him; he promised to treasure and protect me. Few litanies in Latin and that was it. We were married. Everyone cheered. Klaus lifted my veil and kissed my cheek.

"I shall safe the rest for tonight", he whispered and smirked.

It took a moment before I realized what he meant. I felt stupid for not thinking about it before. Of course he wanted to consummate this marriage. I swallowed. I didn't know how that thing worked. No one had explained it to me. I felt very tense. I couldn't really enjoy the wedding feast. There was plenty of food, drinks and music. Everyone else seemed to have a good time, although Klaus seemed impatient. There were a lot of toasts, speeches, gifts and so on. Apparently Klaus had many wealthy friends who wanted to impress him with their gifts.

"To lord Niklaus and his lovely bride!"

I raised my class to another toast and forced myself to smile, although my jaw hurt. I tried to look for Elijah but he was talking with some of the guests. I startled when I felt someone touching my shoulder.

"I believe we have celebrated enough", Klaus whispered into my ear. He took my hand and started to lead me to the door.

"Thank you all for coming, now I will bid you good night!" he said and lifted me in his arms.

I felt uncomfortable when some of the men started to grin and cheer him on. I tried to tell him to put me down but he carried me all the way to his chamber.

"Finally", he said when he closed the door.

I looked at him insecurely waiting for some kind of instructions. I didn't know what he expected of me. He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"There is no reason to look so scared my sweet."

I signed to him that I didn't know what he wanted me to do. Apparently he understood me.

"Do not worry, I will show you."

I nodded.

"But first, I have a very special wedding gift for you my sweet Annabelle."

He looked very pleased with himself.

"The people who wanted to hurt you…well, you do not have to worry about them anymore."

I asked what he meant.

"I had a nice conversation with this…what was his name again, Sebastian."

I couldn't help but startle when I heard that name. Klaus smiled.

"He and his friends will never bother you again."

I asked how he could know that.

"Oh, they have other things to worry about now. Like being eaten by worms."

I stared at him.

"Yes, they are dead. I took care of that myself."

I couldn't believe it. They were gone… I had never felt so relieved. I signed him thank you and hugged him.

"There is no need to thank me, my sweet", he said. "It was my wedding gift for you."

I nodded. He looked at me and grinned.

"Now, we can finally get to the best part."

Klaus pressed his lips on mine and kissed me hungrily. I tried my best to mimic what he was doing. That made him chuckle.

"You really are a fast learner. I like that."

He seemed to enjoy what I was doing so I continued. I felt his hands caressing my back. He turned me around and started to untie my corset. He dropped it on the floor and wrapped his arms around me. It was strange to feel his hands touching my bare breasts.

"My sweet Annabelle…" he murmured. I felt his lips on my neck.

Suddenly he turned me around again and started to kiss me. My hands went on his chest. I startled when my feet didn't touch the floor anymore. He moved me on the bed so quickly that I didn't even have time to blink. He leaned towards me and touched my face.

"What is it about you…" he murmured before he continued kissing me.

He was too impatient to remove my gown so he just ripped it off me. I wondered would he be sorry when he would remember how expensive it was. Those thoughts vanished when I felt his hand on my most private part. I had never felt anything like it before. I closed my eyes but I could feel his gaze.

"Look at me", he said so I opened my eyes.

I gasped in pain when he entered me. He was very gentle but it still hurt. Fortunately the pain didn't last long.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded so he continued. It wasn't unpleasant and he certainly seemed to enjoy it. I didn't even mind him biting my neck. Finally he lied down beside me looking very pleased.

"You belong to me now", he said. "And you always will. Now and forever."

I wanted to say to him that forever is a long time but I was too exhausted so sign. I really doubted that he would want to be with me that long.


	23. Dear brother

**Here are some answers first, Annabelle won't become a vampire and about how old she looks like in the future, you will see that in this chapter. I wanted to write a little bit about what happens to all of them before the present time. Please let me know if you want more of these chapters or should I just skip to the 21st century? And as you can probably tell, I'm not a historian, so I'm sorry about all the inaccuracy.**

Chapter 23

Dear brother

France 1662

I was very excited when Klaus helped me out from the carriage. We were finally here. I saw a huge mansion and a beautiful garden.

"Rebekah certainly have a good taste", Klaus said looking at the mansion.

"Yes she does", Elijah said stepping out as well.

I was looking forward to see Rebekah again. We had met in England few decades ago and I liked her. Maybe she wasn't very sensitive but at least she was honest. I would never forget her reply when Elijah introduced me to her and told her that I was Klaus' wife.

"You have my deepest condolences."

Klaus definitely wasn't happy about that and his expression was really worth seeing. The memory made me smile.

"What is so amusing, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head and signed to him that I was just happy to be here.

"Yes, this is definitely a nice change."

A servant approached us and Klaus told him in fluent French that we were here to see the mistress of the house. We were guided to a gorgeous parlor. Rebekah arrived soon wearing an emerald gown that emphasized her eyes and her long blond hair. She was smiling.

"Nik", she said when she kissed Klaus' cheeks. "Elijah."

Then she turned to me.

"Annabelle."

She kissed my cheeks as well and I greeted her with a smile and a nod.

"Your journey went well, I trust?" she said.

"It was long", Klaus replied.

"And how are things in England?"

"Well, I am sure you have heard about King Charles' return. And I heard that this King Louis is planning some major changes in here", Elijah said.

Klaus sighed.

"Must we talk about politics right away? We just arrived and I am sure my wife would like something to eat."

"Of course", Rebekah said. "The dinner is already served for you."

I actually wasn't that hungry but I thanked her with a smile. I looked around when Rebekah led us to the dining room. This place was truly beautiful. The decoration was very different than what I have seen before. She had many oil color paintings, ornamental chandeliers and lovely rugs. Each piece of furniture also had many small details. I really loved to travel. It was so interesting to see new places.

We had moved few times in England during the last century but I had never been in France before. The journey here was long but I enjoyed every moment. I just hoped that Klaus wouldn't be so overprotective. He seemed to think that I was completely helpless. The dinner was very nice and I enjoyed listening Elijah telling Rebekah about the resent development in England's domestic policy. Rebekah didn't seem very interested though. She wanted to know what the English noblewomen were wearing nowadays. She seemed to enjoy living in France.

We were just finishing our dinner when I heard loud giggling. I looked at the door and saw a young man and two women whose gowns had very revealing neckline. I could see half of their breasts. The man had wrapped his arms around both of the women. There was a grin on his face.

"Well, well. Look who's here", he said.

"I told you not to bring any more of your whores here", Rebekah said angrily.

The man was about to say something but Klaus spoke first.

"So, you did not see fit to mention that he is here?"

"I was planning to tell you after the dinner", Rebekah replied.

Klaus seemed very tense. The man smirked.

"It is nice to see you too brother", he said.

"Kol", Elijah greeted him.

"Elijah", he replied and turned his gaze to me. His smirk grew wider.

"And what have we here?"

I looked at him curiously. So he was Klaus' brother.

"Watch your tongue", Klaus said coldly. "She is my wife."

Kol seemed amused.

"Hmm, Rebekah told me about that but I could not believe it."

He walked to me and kissed my hand.

"Enchanté mon chéri. And what is your name?"

"Her name is Annabelle", Elijah said. "She can not speak."

Kol smirked.

"Really now? Well, that is not a bad thing. Such a beautiful woman needs no words."

Klaus wrapped his arm around me possessively.

"Careful, brother", he said menacingly.

"Of course, I was merely being polite", Kol said innocently. "But, now I must ask you all to excuse me, I have some unfinished business."

He turned back to the women who were smiling seductively. They said something to him in French, I think it was something like "catch us if you can", and ran away giggling.

"I love this country…" he murmured and went after them.

Rebekah seemed very annoyed.

"I have told him over and over again, not in my house, but does he listen? No."

"How long have he been here?" Klaus asked.

"He arrived a month ago", Rebekah replied.

"Hmm. I think Annabelle needs some rest now, this has been a long day."

I really hated when he did that. Spoke about me like I wouldn't be there at all. Rebekah called a maid to show us our room. I barely had time to sign good night to Elijah and Rebekah when Klaus took my hand and practically dragged me with him. I waited until we were alone before I yanked my hand away. He didn't like me to disobey him in front of other people. He had never been violent towards me but I didn't want to intentionally make him angry. I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing", he replied tensely. "It was a surprise to see my brother. That is all."

I asked him did he have some quarrel with his brother.

"That is…complicated."

He didn't continue and I didn't want to pressure him. I caressed his cheek hoping to help him to relax. I could tell that he was upset. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"My sweet Annabelle. I believe I will take a walk before going to bed."

I knew what that meant but I just nodded.

"Perhaps it will be a long walk so I want you to sleep in Elijah's room tonight."

I asked him why I couldn't sleep here. He looked gloomy.

"Because I do not trust my brother."

I stared at him and asked didn't he trust me. He sighed.

"Yes, but as I said, I do not trust Kol. You will sleep in Elijah's room and that is final."

I knew that he wouldn't change his mind so I didn't bother to argue. And besides, I didn't mind spending some time alone with Elijah. I just didn't appreciate what Klaus was implying.

"Annabelle, I am only thinking what is best for you", he said and kissed me. "Wait here until Elijah comes, I will see you in the morning."

There wasn't really anything to say so I just nodded. When he left I sat beside a dressing table and looked my reflection in the mirror. 162 years had passed and I still looked the same than the day Klaus and Elijah drained me. Something happened to my body that day that I still can't explain. We all noticed that after Klaus and I had been married few years. I didn't age. And my wounds were healing faster now. I still felt pain and my body required food and sleep. And Klaus made sure that I had some of his blood in my system all the time, just in case. It seemed that I really was stuck in this body for good.


	24. Jealousy

Chapter 24

Jealousy

"What is the matter?" Elijah asked.

I wondered should I ask him what I wanted to know. Would that be too nosy? I decided to ask anyway. After all, Klaus was my husband. Elijah looked thoughtful when I signed him my question.

"To be honest, I am not sure. I believe Niklaus had some quarrel with Kol but that was a long time ago. I am not sure what that quarrel was about but things have been complicated between them ever since."

My guess was that Elijah knew more than he was telling me. But I was able to put the pieces together. Only one thing could cause such a grudge between two brothers. A woman. Elijah was probably trying to spare my feelings so I didn't ask him was I right. It had been a long day so I was looking forward for my bath. For some reason the maids didn't seem to find it weird that I was going to take a bath in Elijah's room. I didn't think that Klaus would be back before the morning and I really felt that I needed to bathe. Elijah stood up when one of the maids said that my bath was ready.

"I shall go to the parlor, take your time", he said smiling.

I nodded and he left. The maids helped me to undress and climb into a bathtub. One of the maids asked me did I need anything else. I understood her but it crossed my mind that I must practice my French. I smiled at her and shook my head. They bowed before they left. I really enjoyed the peace and quiet. Not to mention the feeling of warm water on my skin. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Then I started to think about Klaus. I tried not to but I couldn't stop myself. What was he doing right now and with whom? I didn't know if he had other women and I really wasn't sure did I even want to know. He had always been possessive and Elijah was the only man besides him who I was allowed to spend time with. I had truly become attached to Klaus during our years together and in many ways he was a good husband but sometimes I felt that I was more like his property than his wife. But I wasn't going to complain. I was very much aware that things could be much worse.

I let my whole body sank under the water. It felt nice. I opened my eyes and saw someone looking at me. I lifted my head above the surface as fast as I could but I couldn't see anyone. That was strange. I could have sworn that I saw a face. Maybe I was just tired. This had been a long day.

...

Next morning Klaus had returned from his walk. He was already in the dining room when Elijah and I get there. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. He smirked and pulled me on his lap. He started to kiss me and caress my back. I felt uncomfortable since Rebekah and Elijah were there as well. I tried to get up but he didn't let me.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" he asked.

I nodded and signed to him that we should do this in our room, not here. Apparently he didn't agree.

"They won't mind, we are married after all."

"Good morning everyone!" Kol said cheerily when he marched in.

I felt that Klaus was holding me tighter.

"Good morning", Elijah and Rebekah replied.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Well, your wife certainly looks lovely this morning, Niklaus. Like some kind of…water nymph."

What was he talking about? Klaus scowled him.

"You can keep those comments to yourself", he said coldly.

"Of course, brother", Kol replied. "What ever you say."

He smirked and winked to me when Klaus wasn't looking. Then it hit me. A water nymph… Had he been watching me when I was taking a bath? That was just absurd. Why would he have done that? I couldn't think of any reason. Surely he had better things to do. I certainly couldn't make that kind of accusations without any proof. Things were already tense enough between Klaus and him.

"So, what is everyone planning to do today?" Kol asked when we were all eating our breakfast.

"I will meet a friend of mine", Rebekah replied. "She always has the best rumors from the court."

"I am not sure yet", Elijah said. "Perhaps I will look around."

I signed to Klaus that maybe we could take horses and go with Elijah. I was curious to look around as well.

"We can go later", he said and smirked. "First I have something else in mind."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave Kol a warning look. It sent a very clear message. Mine. I couldn't help but wonder were all men so territorial. Klaus had been jealous sometimes before but never like this. When we first got married, he was jealous about my relationship with Elijah. I explained to him that what I had with Elijah was different than what I had with him. I cared about both of them.

It took years before Klaus got over that. I was grateful that we wouldn't be in the same place with Kol very long. I had no interest to go through it again. And besides, this was different. Kol definitely wasn't like Elijah. Klaus stood up and took my hand.

"Excuse us", he said and lifted me in his arms.

I really hoped that he would have let me walk. Everyone must know what he was planning to do anyway. I felt embarrassed so I buried my head in his chest, not wanting to look at any of his siblings. He carried me to our room and ripped my gown off without saying anything. I signed to him that he could ask if I wanted this. He looked at me and touched my cheek.

"I am your husband Anna, why would you not want this?"

I signed that I didn't like to be treated like some object. His face was suddenly blank.

"Have I ever mistreated you?" he asked demandingly.

I shook my head and tried to explain that I didn't mean to offend him but he grabbed my hands and kissed me.

"Enough talking", he said and pushed me on the bed.

I didn't resist. I did enjoy having sex with him but I just hoped that he wouldn't have to be so possessive all the time. I sank my nails into his shoulders when he thrust into me.

"Mine", he growled. "You are mine Anna, are you not?"

I tilted my head back and barely managed to nod. His kisses were passionate and he left a trail of bite marks on my skin. He wanted to mark me as his although no one except him would ever see that part of my body. And my skin would heal soon. But I didn't mind him licking all the wounds clean. When he finally wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my hair I hoped that he would believe that he had nothing to worry about. I didn't want anyone else but him.


	25. Obsessed

Chapter 25

Obsessed

I looked at my clothes. Someone had touched them. I was sure of it. My gowns were in a different order. Of course it was possible that it had been one of the maids. Somehow I doubted that. Shivers went down my spine. I just couldn't understand what he wanted from me. Did he find this amusing? I had been nervous for the last few days. I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. That he was watching me.

Two days ago my hairbrush hadn't been where I left it. And there was a small flower in the bathtub. Yesterday when I was reading in Rebekah's library, I was sure that someone touched my hair. But when I turned, I couldn't see anyone. When ever I saw Kol in the dining room or something, he was always very polite. But when I looked at him, I could have sworn that there was some kind of challenge in his eyes. He seemed very pleased with himself.

He knew that I knew. And he also knew that I wouldn't tell anyone. What could I say? That I thought he kept moving my things and spied on me? I had no proof. Klaus would probably believe me, since he didn't seem to like Kol but did I really want to start a fight? And this was Rebekah's home, I couldn't cause a scene.

Besides, Kol hadn't actually done anything to hurt me. Maybe he just had very twisted sense of humor. Still I was feeling jumpy. I couldn't understand his behavior. If he had some problems with Klaus, why would he possibly want to act like this towards me? It didn't make any sense to me. What did he hope to accomplish? I felt frustrated. Apparently I still didn't understand human feelings, or vampire feelings, as well as I thought.

I couldn't deny that he scared me. I really needed some advice. Maybe Elijah could help me. At least he wasn't as short-tempered as Klaus. The situation was already difficult enough; I really didn't want to make things worse between Klaus and Kol. Maybe Elijah could just tell Kol to leave me alone. That way Klaus wouldn't have to know about this at all.

I felt relieved when I had some kind of plan. I startled when someone knocked to door. Two maids came in to help me to get ready for a dinner. I smiled at them and they both babbled cheerily when they helped me to get dressed. I really hated these stupid corsets. Luckily I didn't have to wear corset with my riding dress. Elijah and I took a long ride earlier today and I really enjoyed being out of this house. It had been relaxing.

But now I had to go to the dining room. I really hoped that I could just stay in this room. I was wearing an amber gown and a diamond necklace Klaus had given to me. My hair was up in a bun. I was heading to the dining room when someone came behind a corner and quite literally bumped into me. I almost fell down but someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw Kol. He was smirking.

"Please forgive me darling, I should have been more careful."

I tried to look polite and nodded. He was just staring at me. That made me very uncomfortable. I tried to get my hand back but it took few seconds before he let go. I walked pass him as fast as I could. I just couldn't understand why he was acting like this. I was relieved when I saw Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah in the dining room. I sat next to Klaus and kissed him when I saw Kol coming in. I really hoped that he would get the message. Klaus smiled and kissed my hand.

"Did you and Elijah have a good time?" he asked.

I nodded and asked did he have a good time today.

"Yes, I suppose so."

He didn't tell me where he had been. He just said to me this morning that he wanted me to spend the day with Elijah. I signed to Klaus that I was glad that he was here now. He looked surprised and pleased.

"Missed me already did you?" he said and kissed me.

"How sweet", Kol said smiling.

Klaus scowled him but Rebekah managed to change the subject before Klaus and Kol started to argue. The atmosphere in the room was still tense. I tried to concentrate on my food but I was nervous. Too nervous. I managed to cut my finger. It was suddenly very quiet when few drops of my blood spilled on the table. Everyone was looking at me. I saw Kol's and Rebekah's fangs coming out. Fortunately Klaus and Elijah acted immediately. I didn't even see Klaus moving when he was already carrying me out with his vampire speed. I heard Elijah shouting.

"Control yourself!"

Klaus carried me in our room and closed the door. He seemed upset. I finally started to realize what could have happen. It made me shiver. How could I have been so clumsy? I signed to Klaus that I was sorry. He shook his head.

"It was not your fault but I need you to be more careful."

I nodded and hugged him. I really needed to be close to him. He stroked my hair calmingly.

"Everything is alright sweetheart, no harm was done."

I wasn't so sure about that. The look on Kol's face… I didn't like it at all. I really hoped that Elijah had wiped my blood off the table. The last thing I needed was someone else tasting it. It had taken Klaus and Elijah almost 50 years to get over their addiction. They both still drank my blood from time to time but they didn't necessarily have to. I really didn't want…

"Niklaus!"

Klaus opened the door and Elijah came in. He looked distressed.

"We have a problem."

"What problem?" Klaus asked tensely.

"Kol… He…" Elijah seemed reluctant to continue. "Annabelle's blood on the table…"

I froze in terror. No, no, no…

"Where is he?" Klaus asked surprisingly calmly.

Elijah shook his head.

"I do not know. He disappeared."

There was a long silence. I think we all thought about the same thing. This was bad.


	26. Taken

Chapter 26

Taken

I was very frustrated. I didn't even know how long I had been locked up in this room. According to Klaus and Elijah, it was for my own safety. I knew that they meant well, but I still felt like a prisoner. Kol had tasted my blood so it was very likely that he would want or at least need more. There hadn't been a sight of him since yesterday and Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were arguing about how to handle the situation.

Rebekah was worried about Kol and Elijah tried to point out that he and Klaus had been addicted as well, so they should try to help Kol. Klaus on the other hand had made it very clear that he wasn't going to let Kol come anywhere near me. No one had bothered to ask what I thought. I tried my best to be understanding but I really didn't want Kol drinking my blood. I wouldn't probably have a much choice though. If he was addicted, I would have to let him take my blood.

Once again I cursed myself for being so clumsy. I really hoped we could just go back home. The whole idea of traveling and seeing the world didn't seem so appealing anymore. I was walking back and forth in my "prison cell", so I tried to calm down. I sighed and sat on the bed. Why couldn't anyone tell me what was going on? Have they found Kol? Finally someone knocked the door. I heard Elijah's voice.

"Annabelle, please open the door."

He and Klaus had told me not to open the door to anyone except them. Klaus had managed to find a witch who had cast a protection spell, so no one was able to enter this room. I opened the door and saw Elijah. He looked distressed. I asked him what was going on.

"There had been…an incident in a village nearby. Kol…"

I wasn't sure did I want to know more. But for some reason I asked anyway. How many people were dead because of me?

"No! This was not your fault", Elijah said determinedly.

Yes it was. I asked did he know anything about Kol. Had my blood made him lost his mind? Elijah hesitated.

"We have not found him yet", he said. "We will keep looking but in the meantime you must stay in this room, you will be safe here. Do you understand?"

I nodded. He tried to touch my face but the invisible wall stopped his hand.

"This spell is really good", he murmured.

I was going to step out but he stopped me.

"No, stay in this room. Is there anything you need right now?"

Sure, my freedom. But I couldn't complain. This whole thing was my own fault and everyone was working hard to protect me. I really felt that I didn't deserve it. I shook my head. Elijah looked at me compassionately.

"Everything will be alright, Annabelle. We will sort this out."

I tried to smile and nodded.

"Now close the door, I must go and help Niklaus but Rebekah is here."

I nodded and asked him and Klaus to be careful.

"Of course, you do not have to worry about us."

I really hoped so. After he left, I was by myself again. I tried to read but I couldn't concentrate. I lied down and tried to get some rest. Apparently I had fallen asleep because a knocking woke me up. I had no idea how long I had slept. I heard a girl's voice. She was obviously in panic and she was talking very fast but I managed to understand her. Master Niklaus was badly injured. No, no, no! This was my fault. I jumped up and opened the door. The girl was sobbing and explaining to me that Klaus was in the parlor. I was about to run there but at the same moment I stepped out, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Thank you", someone whispered into my ear.

Kol. I panicked and tried to struggle but it was completely useless. I had no chance to run from him. I really hoped that I could scream.

"Kol!" someone shouted.

It was probably Rebekah. Kol threw me over his shoulder and headed out. He was moving so fast that at some point I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I didn't know where I was. Was this some kind of cottage? But how did I… Then I remembered what had happened. I stood up as fast as I could but I still felt dizzy.

"Easy now my darling", someone said and grabbed my shoulders.

I turned and tried to kick him. Kol chuckled.

"Well, someone is certainly feisty", he said and pulled me back to the bed.

I tried to fight him but my pathetic attempt only made him laugh.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself. You are not going anywhere."

I was terrified but I tried my best to calm down. I forced myself to look at him and ask what he wanted from me. Then I remembered that he didn't understand my signs. He was looking at me curiously.

"Hmm, you will have to teach me how to communicate with you", he said thoughtfully. "But fortunately we have plenty of time."

I shook my head and tried to get up. He grabbed me and pushed me on my back. Before I managed to move, he placed himself on top of me. At least he was careful not to crush me under him. There was a wicked smirk on his face.

"Like I said my darling, you are not going anywhere."

I couldn't hold back my tears. He was planning to drain me, I was sure of it. He lifted my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You are probably wondering what I am going to do to you", he said calmly. "Well, I must admit that my original plan for you was a little more…shall we say brutal. You see, I have waited a long time for this and now I can finally make my brother pay."

I swallowed. This certainly didn't sound good.

"He took something from me, now I take something from him. It is only fair, is it not?"

I tried desperately to see some warmth in his eyes. Anything I could appeal to. There was nothing but darkness. Even his smile was cold as ice. I still had to try. I placed my hand on his chest, above his heart and tried to silently beg him not to do this. For a second he actually seemed surprised but he got over it quickly. He smiled and touched my face.

"Sorry darling, but that only works for someone who has a heart."

Then he sank his fangs into my neck. I tried to push him off me, as ridiculous as it was. I felt myself fading when he suddenly stopped.

"That was…" he mumbled.

I was too weak to keep my eyes open. I felt his lips touching my forehead.

"Rest my darling", he whispered. "We have a long journey ahead of us."


	27. You're not allowed, you're uninvited

Chapter 27

You're not allowed, you're uninvited

I felt warm and safe. A part of me knew that I was dreaming but I didn't care. I was happy. But my pillow felt strange. I tried to fluff it when I heard someone chuckling.

"Well, well, apparently you are starting to warm up to me."

I opened my eyes. My head was on Kol's lap. I got up as fast as I could. He was smirking.

"Please continue, my darling. That felt very nice."

I tried to get away from him when I noticed that we were in a moving carriage. I panicked and tried to open the door but he grabbed my hands.

"No, I do not think so."

I tried to get him to free my hands but he just pulled me back on his lap. I was hitting and scratching him but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh, how I love wildcats", he said smirking.

He held my head still and kissed me. I slapped him as hard as I could. That only made him chuckle.

"This will be fun. But let's make one thing clear right now. For now on, you belong to me."

I stopped struggling and stared at him. Since I couldn't shout at him, I had to settle for shaking my head. I would never belong to him. He smiled.

"Would you like to know where we are going?"

I scowled him but I nodded. I needed to know where he was taking me.

"We are going to Spain."

To Spain? No… I shook my head trying desperately to plead his good side, although I doubted that he had one. He smiled and touched my hair.

"Do not worry darling, you will love our destination. It is nice and private. No one will bother us there, I promise you."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I begged him to let me go. That he did understand.

"Sweetheart", he said wiping my tears away. "There is no reason to cry. I know this is a big change for you but in time you will learn to like me. Who knows, maybe you will even love me."

How could he say that? That would never happen. I would run as soon as I would have a chance. All I wanted was go back home to Klaus and Elijah. It hurt to even think about them. They were probably so worried about me. How could Kol do this? He pulled me closer and sniffed my hair.

"You have no idea how lucky you are", he mumbled. "If I would not have tasted your blood…well, I can guarantee this is better for you than my original plan. And now my brother's debt to me is paid so you should be happy."

I turned to look at him. What debt? I signed the question to him and apparently he understood.

"As I said, my brother took something from me, but no matter. You will make it all up to me."

This must be about some woman. Kol had loved her. I pointed at him and placed my hands above my heart. He smiled.

"Love is nothing but a weakness", he said bitterly. "That is something my brother taught me. So you can imagine my surprise when I heard that he had got married. At first I thought he did not really care about you but when I saw him with you… That was almost too good to be true. He practically handed me a perfect weapon to make him pay. And what a pretty little weapon it is."

I flinched when he kissed my cheek. I tried to get away from his lap but he didn't let me. He held me still until I finally stopped struggling. It was obviously useless. I felt his lips on my neck.

"Good girl. I am confident that you will sooner or later come around."

I forced myself to hold still. I had to wait for my opportunity to run. If he thought I would stay with him, he could guess again.

...

"He is dead. Truly dead", Klaus said icily.

"Nik…" Rebekah started.

Klaus picked up the nearest vase and threw it against the wall.

"He took my wife! I will rip his head off!"

Rebekah didn't say anything.

"We will find them", Elijah said. He sounded calm but Klaus could saw that he was worried.

"Yes we will. No matter what it takes. And if Kol have hurt my Anna… he will pay for it with his life."

"He is still our brother Nik…"

Klaus wasn't listening. He was already heading out. He had never felt such a rage before. There was only one thing he could think about. He had to get his Anna back.

...

Spain, 4 months later

My wrists were bleeding but I didn't give up. I tried to free my hands over and over again but the ropes were too strong. Still I kept trying. I have tried to escape so many times that Kol tied me up to the bed when ever he wasn't here. He didn't trust that the servants could watch me. I stopped when the door opened and Kol walked in. He looked at my wrists and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he murmured and started to untie my hands. "It gives me no pleasure to keep you tied up like this but you have left me no choice."

He examined my wrists and started to lick the wounds. I knew that wouldn't be enough for him so I didn't bother to resist when he bit my neck. I was just crying silently.

"Stop crying", he said annoyed. "I mean it, stop right now! I have given you everything and this is how you repay me? All you do is cry, cry and cry! I am sick of it! Do you think that I care if you are unhappy? Do you?"

He was walking back and forth apparently trying to calm down. I just lied on the bed. I didn't care what he would do.

"Anna, I am sorry that I lost my temper", he finally said. "What can I do to make it better?"

I signed to him the same word than many times before. Home. That made him angry again.

"This is your home now, how many times do I have to explain that to you? You belong to me!"

I shook my head. He grabbed my chin.

"I have been good to you, have I not? I have given you new gowns, nice jewelry, everything you could possibly want. Would it be so difficult to show me a little affection?"

I turned my head away. He sighed.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Even if I would let you go, do you honestly think my brother would just take you back?"

I didn't look at him.

"Fine, I did not want to tell you this but I happen to know that he has found someone else."

I felt a lump on my throat. I prayed that he was lying.

"Her name is Nicole, I heard that she is very beautiful", he continued. "And she is a vampire, just as ruthless as my brother. They are simply a perfect match. He had forgotten all about you."

No, I refused to believe that. Kol sat on the bed next to me and touched my cheek.

"You see my darling; you have no one except me. The sooner you accept that, the better."


	28. Tainted love

Chapter 28

Tainted love

2 months later

"Are you alright, mistress?"

It took a moment before I realized that Carmen had said something. I smiled at her and nodded. She was a very sweet girl. I liked her a lot. She was brushing my hair and humming some nice Spanish song. I had learned the Spanish language almost completely during the time I had spent here.

But this was still a prison for me. There was no way out. I had tried everything I could think of. I just tried my best to avoid Kol but he certainly didn't make it easy for me. I was forced to have a dinner with him every single night. He really knew how to make me uncomfortable. He was always touching me and smelling my hair. I was just some object to him. It made no difference to him that he was keeping me here against my will. As long as he got what he wanted, nothing else mattered.

I tried my best not to look miserable in front of Carmen. She was always trying to cheer me up and I didn't want her to think that I was ungrateful. She was the only person who had actually made me smile when I had been here. We both startled when Kol marched in, without knocking as always. Carmen stood up and bowed.

"Leave us", he said.

"My lord", Carmen murmured before she left. I didn't even bother to stand up. I just hoped that he would leave me alone.

"How are you this evening, my darling?" he asked.

I signed to him that I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. He grinned.

"Well, what a coincidence. I came here to tell you that for now on you will sleep in my chamber."

I stared at him and shook my head. I had been afraid of this day.

"I have been more than patient", he said annoyed. "I have given you time to adjust but now…I will claim you as mine for good."

No. I shook my head and signed to him that I didn't want that. Not that it mattered. He grabbed me and yanked me on my feet.

"Do you think that you can continue teasing me?" he asked angrily.

I was stunned. What was he talking about?

"I am not sure what it is you are doing to me but it ends right now", he said and kissed me roughly.

I tried to fight him off but apparently that only excited him. He was holding my head still and forcing his tongue in my mouth. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I hit and kicked him as hard as I could. I was crying when he finally let me go. He looked confused and frustrated.

"What are you doing to me?" he yelled. "Is this some kind of witchcraft?"

He was really scaring me so I backed away. I couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had never acted like this before. I signed to him that he should try to calm down.

"You do not tell me what to do!" he yelled.

I continued backing away and signed to him that I was sorry. I was shaking when he moved in front of me. He raised his hand and I instinctively tried to cover my face.

"You think I would hit you?" he asked tensely.

I didn't want to make him angry again so I just bowed my head. I flinched when he touched my cheek.

"Forgive me, I do not know what happened", he murmured. "I will give you more time if that is what you need."

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are mine. Do you understand? Mine."

I held still. I couldn't understand any of this. Was my blood doing this to him? That was a scary thought. What if he would completely lost it? I had no idea what to do. I was too scared to resist when he wanted to sleep next to me. I felt very uncomfortable and didn't really sleep at all. Eventually I had fallen asleep and when I woke up it was bright outside already. Kol was gone. I was just trying to think what to do when I heard a knock. I felt tense when the door opened but I relaxed when I saw Carmen. She was carrying a tray.

"Good morning mistress", she said smiling. "Master would like you to eat and wear your riding dress."

He wanted to take me riding? I couldn't believe it. I could actually go outside. But he must have some other agenda. I knew I had to be very careful. Carmen plaited my hair and I wore my blue riding dress. Kol was waiting for me in a hall.

"Good morning my darling, you certainly look lovely. Are you ready for a ride?"

I looked at him cautiously and asked why he suddenly wanted to take me riding. He smiled.

"I thought it might be fun. Shall we?"

He took my hand and led me outside. A stable boy was waiting for us with two horses. Mine was a beautiful brown mare. I touched her mane before Kol helped me on a saddle. He didn't say anything when we headed to a small path. Suddenly he stopped and jumped down.

"I think there is something wrong with my horse's leg", he said.

I was still on my horse and he had kneeled to examine his horse's leg. I saw an opportunity to run and I took it. I didn't look back when my horse was trotting faster. I didn't get far when someone grabbed me and yanked me off my horse. Kol's face was only inches away from mine. He was looking at me coldly.

"Hmm, I was hoping you would not do that", he said emotionlessly. "It seems that I have been too kind to you but that will change right now. You will learn your place."

I tried my best to hide my fear. I really didn't want to know what his idea of being unkind was. He had done this on purpose. He had known I would run. Somehow I thought that he was just looking for an excuse. He had certainly found one now.

...

France 2 months later

I didn't feel anything when I saw Rebekah's house. Kol helped me out from a carriage. He looked miserable.

"Anna please…I love you."

I didn't look at him. What he did to me wasn't love. It was cruel and humiliating. Maybe someday I could forgive him but this certainly wasn't that day. I reminded him what he had promised me. That he would never tell anyone. He nodded.

"Yes, I will keep my word. And…I truly am sorry. I never meant…"

I shook my head. I really didn't want to hear that right now. I held my head high when I turned and walked away. There was nothing left to say. I didn't know how he was going to deal with his addiction and in that moment I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to go home.


	29. When heaven gets dirty

Chapter 29

When heaven gets dirty

For the first few days in Rebekah's house, I slept. When the maids brought me food, I ate. I felt empty. Rebekah had sent a word to Klaus and Elijah and they would be here as soon as possible. Somehow that scared me. What if Klaus wouldn't want me anymore? He would certainly ask questions. I didn't know how to answer. I could never tell him the truth. It was too humiliating. In that moment I truly hated Kol. I didn't have any strength left to cry. I was grateful that Rebekah didn't pressure me. Days passed by. I barely noticed anything around me.

"They are here", Rebekah's voice said.

I was sitting on my bed. I had no idea how long I had been there. When I stood up I noticed that I was wearing a burgundy gown. I didn't even remember how I get dressed. Rebekah took my hand and led to the parlor. Klaus and Elijah froze when they saw me. Elijah walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"Annabelle… I was so worried…"

I felt a lump on my throat. Was this really happening? I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. My eyes were suddenly full of tears. I had thought that I couldn't cry anymore but apparently I had been wrong. He was stroking my hair calmingly but I couldn't stop crying. Finally he pulled away and dried my face with his handkerchief. I smiled at him.

Suddenly I realized that Klaus hadn't said a word. I forced myself to look at him. He was staring at me completely emotionlessly. He hadn't moved. Elijah took a few steps back. Still Klaus didn't move. I begged silently that he would say something. Anything. Finally he walked in front of me very slowly. His gaze felt piercing. I had to turn my eyes on the floor. I was waiting for a rejection when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He lifted my chin carefully.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. Obviously he wanted to ask many more questions but instead he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"My Anna…My sweet Anna…"

I wanted to stay there forever. Suddenly he lifted me up and carried me back to my room. He kissed me hungrily and placed me on the bed. I shivered when he torn my gown off but thankfully he didn't notice that. I wasn't ready for this after what happened with Kol but I couldn't turn Klaus down. He was fondling my breasts and kissing my neck.

"I have missed you so much…" he murmured. "My Anna."

I had missed him too and I had missed his touch but now it just felt wrong. I felt dirty. I bit my lip when he found my most sensitive spot. He was rougher than before. Like he would be angry.

"Mine", he growled. "No one will ever take you from me again."

I wanted to close my eyes but I had to see him. I had to know that it was him. His bites were rougher as well, but I didn't care. He needed to prove his ownership or something like that. I knew I had to let him do that. Hopefully it would help him at least a little. When he was finished, he held me tightly and whispered something into my ear.

"I love you Anna."

That made me shivered again. Kol had said that too. I really wanted to forget all of it.

...

2 months earlier

"It seems that I have been too kind to you but that will change right now. You will learn your place."

Kol threw me roughly on his horse and sat behind me. As soon as we got back to his house he called for a stable boy. He was young; he couldn't me more than 14.

"Now watch closely", he ordered before he broke the boy's neck.

I looked at him horrified. Why? That boy was innocent. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"You want to know who killed that boy?" he asked coldly. "You did by disobeying me. And now we will play a little game called obedience. The rules are very simple, you obey and everything is fine. You disobey…well, I probably do not have to explain you the consequences."

I couldn't stop myself from shaking. This was just too much.

"Would you like to know who will die next if you still feel like breaking the rules?"

I knew where this was going. Carmen. I forced myself to touch Kol's hand and beg him not to hurt anyone else. He looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"That is entirely up to you my darling. So tell me, how does it feel to hold all those lives in your pretty little hands?"

Shivers went down my spine when I looked at him. I forced myself to ask what he wanted. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Well, we can start with something easy. No more tears."

I dried my eyes and nodded. He leaned closer and kissed me.

"Good girl. Now come, I will show you your new room."

I stared at him. What new room? He smiled when I signed the question to him.

"Take a wild guess, sweetheart."

I shook my head and tried to back away but it was useless. He grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him.

"Are you disobeying me darling?" he asked coldly. "Well I am afraid I will have to punish you."

He shouted to a servant to find Carmen. No. I couldn't let this happen. When I saw Carmen approaching us, I kissed him. He looked stunned.

"Yes my lord?" Carmen asked.

"Never mind, you may go", Kol said without taking his eyes off me.

Carmen bowed and left. Kol smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I knew you would come to your senses. This is for the best, trust me."

Trust him? I hated him. Maybe I couldn't stop him for doing what ever he wanted with this body but he would never have me. Not the part of me that mattered. That was something he could never take. And I certainly would never give it to him.


	30. Aftermath

Chapter 30

Aftermath

"What did Kol do to you?"

Klaus sounded calm but I could sense how tense he was. He was holding me so I had to pull away so he could see my answer. I signed that he took my blood.

"Is that all what he took?" Klaus asked tensely.

I nodded. He didn't seem convinced.

"Anna, you can tell me what happened. I won't be angry, I promise."

No, I couldn't tell him. He would never look at me the same way again. I signed to him that there was nothing to tell.

"Are you trying to tell me that my brother kept you for 8 months and he didn't touch you?"

I kept my face emotionless and nodded.

"How did you get away?"

I signed that Kol let me go.

"Why would he have done that?" Klaus asked disbelievingly.

I had prepared for this question and I answered as truthfully as I could. My blood had some way affected Kol and he took pity of me. He didn't want me to suffer. I left out the part that he had felt guilty for what he had done. Klaus probably didn't believe me but he didn't say it out loud. I wished I would know what he was thinking. Would he be able to get over this? I buried my face in his chest hoping he would just hold me. His body still felt tense. I was afraid that he would reject me. I knew how jealous and possessive he could be.

"Well, you are here now, that is all what matters", he murmured.

I really wished things would be that easy but I doubted that. I just had no idea what to do. I felt lost.

...

Klaus opened his eyes and reached for Anna. She was gone. He jumped up and looked around but she wasn't in the room. He wasn't sure what time it was but it was still dark outside. Where was she? Klaus went to the hallway and started to look for her. He was angry. Why had she left without saying anything? Klaus stopped in front of Elijah's room and opened the door. Anna was in his bed. Her head was leaning against Elijah's chest and he was reading something to her. In that moment Klaus lost it. All he felt was blinding rage and jealousy.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?" he asked furiously.

They both looked at him and Elijah stood up.

"Calm down Niklaus, Annabelle could not sleep…"

"She is mine!" Klaus shouted. "You think you can take her from me?"

"Niklaus…"

Before Elijah was able to finish his sentence, Klaus grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"She is mine!"

Klaus was way past furious. He couldn't control himself anymore. Someone had to pay. Elijah tried his best to calm him down but Klaus barely heard him.

"She is mine! Mine!"

Someone grabbed his arm and tried to make him let go of Elijah. Klaus yanked his hand away, throwing that person across the room.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted.

Klaus turned and saw Annabelle lying on the floor. That snapped him out of it.

"Anna…"

She looked shocked. Klaus saw right away, that her arm was broken. What had he done? She looked at him fearfully and covered her face when he approached her. That cut him deeper than anything else.

"Anna, I am so sorry. Please…"

She was shaking.

"Perhaps you should give her a moment", Elijah said coldly. There was a judgmental look in his eyes.

Klaus couldn't say anything. He just turned and walked out. He was angry. Angry at Kol, angry at Elijah but most of all he was angry at himself. He should have protected her. None of this should have ever happened. Someone would certainly pay. At the moment, he didn't really care who.

...

"Let me see", Elijah said quietly.

I held still when he examined my hand. It would heal soon so it didn't really matter. I didn't even care about the pain. I felt that I deserved it. I was so tired. In that moment I hated being in this body. Sure I had got used to it over the years but now it felt more like a prison than ever before. It was like something inside of me had died. I just wanted to be set free. I didn't know how to handle all of these things. All of these mixed feelings. I had no strength left.

I had just wanted to feel safe, like I did when I was a child. I had needed Elijah's presence. He always managed to make me feel calm and safe. Now I had just made things worse. I knew that Klaus hadn't meant to hurt me but he would still feel guilty about it.

"Annabelle? Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

I was about to nod but I couldn't. Instead I started to sob. That was pathetic. Elijah wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back calmingly.

"Everything is going to be alright", he murmured. "My little Annabelle…"

To him I was still his child. A part of me hoped that I could have been a child again. Things were much more simple back then. I dried my eyes and asked could he read something to me. He smiled.

"Of course."

I loved the sound of his voice. I always had. I curled up next to him when he took a book and started to read. When I eventually fell asleep, I slept peacefully. For a few short hours, I forgot everything. Fortunately I didn't know then what was ahead. I certainly couldn't have slept if I would have known.


	31. Fading slowly

Chapter 31

Fading slowly

I woke up when I felt someone touching my face. I was still sleepy so it took few seconds before I managed to open my eyes. Klaus was standing next to the bed. He was covered with blood and he smelled like alcohol. I was definitely awake when I saw him. I asked him what had happened but he ignored my question.

"Tell me something", he said emotionlessly. "Did you enjoy it?"

I was confused. I tried to get up but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back on the bed.

"Answer me", he demanded. "Did you enjoy sleeping with my brother?"

I was shocked. It felt like he had just stabbed me. I tried to get up again but he moved on top of me holding my body still. I could see the ice cold anger in his eyes. And he was obviously very drunk. That wasn't a good combination. I was scared. I had never seen him like this before. Not even after Katerina escaped. I was praying that Elijah would be here.

"Elijah and Rebekah have some cleaning up to do so it is just the two of us now", he said like he would have known what I was thinking.

"Now, you will tell me everything what happened."

How could I tell him anything when he had pinned my wrists above my head? Finally he seemed to realize that as well and he released my hands. But there was nothing I could say. Especially when he was acting like this. I tried to sign him that maybe we should continue this when he was sober. That was a mistake. I could see the rage flashing in his eyes. He leaned closer and grabbed my chin.

"You will tell me what happened right now."

"I can tell you, brother", someone said.

Klaus froze. Kol was standing at the door. There was no expression on his face.

"By the way, I saw some of your handiwork in that village…I must say that I am impressed, big brother. Not just the men but the women and children too. Very nice. But poor Elijah has a huge mess to clean."

I couldn't do anything but stare at Klaus. He got up and looked at his brother.

"Kol… What a pleasant surprise. I have wanted to have a word with you."

Oh no. This was bad. Kol grinned.

"Well, here I am so what is on your mind?"

I stood up as well and moved between them. I knew it was a stupid thing to do but I had to do something.

"Anna, wait for me outside", Klaus said.

I shook my head. There was no way this could end well. I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they would start to fight.

"No", Kol said smiling. "She can wait for me outside."

"What did you say?" Klaus asked furiously.

"Now when I have seen how you treat her, there is no chance I would leave her here."

"She is my wife and you will never touch her again!"

"You don't deserve her!"

"And you think you do?"

"Yes! I love her!"

It was suddenly very quiet, like calm before the storm. Klaus and Kol were staring at each other. I tried desperately to think what to do to prevent this.

"She is mine", Klaus said icily. "And you are dead."

Kol smiled.

"So are you, brother. But if you want to settle this, let's do it then."

I shook my head and tried to sign to both of them to stop. Klaus threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the hallway. Before I managed to do anything, he was back in that room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I heard shouting and many loud bangs. It felt like the floor was shaking. I was panicking. They would kill each other. I had to do something.

I ran to the kitchen and picked up a big sharp knife. I wasn't sure what I was doing but this was all I could come up with. I went back to the hallway and cut my wrist. I forced myself to ignore the pain and cut my other wrist. It didn't take long before the door opened.

"Anna!"

Klaus and Kol were next to me in a second. The both looked terrible.

"What did you do?" Klaus murmured when he took my hand and started to lick my wrist.

Kol did the same with my other wrist. When I felt that the wounds were healing, I yanked both of my hands away and looked at them. I told them that I have had enough. I wasn't an object and neither one of them could own me. They were both staring at me. I turned around and walked away. I was tired. If they still wanted to continue fighting, they could do that.

As long as I have been in this body, someone had always wanted to use me or own me. I was sick of it. What Kol did to me was wrong but if Klaus wasn't able to get over it, I didn't want to be with him either. I cared about him but I couldn't take this anymore. I only wished that someone would for once ask me what I wanted. I had thoughts and feelings, although no one seemed to care about that. I was almost at the front door, when someone grabbed me.

"Did you honestly think I would just let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"She is leaving with me", Kol said.

They started to shout at each other again. I wanted to cover my ears. Suddenly I felt the coldness inside of me. Something was wrong. I couldn't breathe. I tried desperately to grab Klaus' shoulder but he was too far so I fell on the floor.

"Anna!"

All the sounds faded away. I felt a tear falling down my cheek. After that I didn't feel anything.


	32. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 32

Sleeping Beauty

"I am sorry, monsieur's, but there is nothing I can do", a serious looking witch said.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were all standing still looking at her.

"Is she…dead?" Elijah managed to ask.

The witch shook her head.

"No, but she is broken. I do not know if she will ever wake up."

"What do you mean broken?" Klaus asked.

The witch gave him an accusative look.

"She is not human, she is a creature born from light and energy. Now it is all gone. There is no light left in her. The misery of this world has drained her."

There was a long silence before Elijah spoke.

"There must be a way to help her."

"No, I am afraid not. Waiting is all you can do. Perhaps she will wake up someday, perhaps not."

"But how long will her body last without food and water?" Elijah asked.

"Her body is simply a shell, it will not die."

They all looked at Annabelle who was lying motionlessly on the bed. She looked so peaceful, like she would be just sleeping. But her heartbeat had slowed down and she was barely breathing.

"Thank you Marie", Rebekah said to the witch.

She nodded.

"I will pray for her", she said before she left.

No one said anything. There simply was nothing to say.

...

I felt very strange when I opened my eyes. There was something wrong with my body. I didn't know where I was. The room was dark but there were some candles burning. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't. I was scared. I couldn't understand what was going on. I continued trying until I finally managed to move my finger. It was a start. I had no idea how long it took, but finally I was able to move my hand. Then my other hand and finally my legs.

I had to try over and over again before I managed to stand up. My legs didn't hold me so I fell on the floor. I leaned to the bed and tried to get up. Finally I succeeded. What was I wearing? Some kind of white nightgown. I could see flowers and candles all over the room. And there were some flowers on the canopy bed as well. The whole room looked like…a burial chamber.

Shivers went down my spine. What was going on? I tried very hard to remember what had happened. Klaus and Kol… I remembered that they were fighting. But then what? How did I end up here? And where was I?

I leaned to the wall and tried to get to the door. I could barely stand and my whole body was shaking. I had to take very short steps but finally I reached the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked. I opened it and moved slowly to the hallway. It was dark. Then I saw a light. Someone approached me carrying a candle. I blinked my eyes but I couldn't see who this person was. Then I heard a woman's voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "No one is allowed to go there, if master will find out…"

Then she stopped and looked at me. She gasped in shock.

"Oh my lord… Master! Someone get master here!" she started to shout.

That startled me and I tried to back away. Unfortunately my legs didn't want to co-operate so I fell down again. The woman was fussing over me.

"You poor, poor thing. Master will be so happy."

I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Annabelle?"

I looked up and saw Elijah. He seemed shocked.

"Is that really you?"

I couldn't really understand his question. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Elijah was next to me immediately. He lifted me in his arms and started to carry me somewhere. I hoped he wouldn't take me back in that room. For some reason I didn't want to go there again.

"I never stopped believing", he murmured. "I knew someday you would find your way back."

What was he talking about? He carried me to a big bedroom and placed me carefully on the bed. I didn't want to lie down so he helped me to sit. I felt very confused.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I thought about it for few seconds and nodded. I was very hungry, like I had been starving.

"I will be right back", Elijah said and went to the hallway. I heard him ordering someone to prepare a meal as quickly as possible and bring what ever they could find from the kitchen. I tried to understand what was happening. When Elijah came back I asked him where were we.

"We are in England", he replied.

England? I remembered being in France. Why didn't I remember anything about coming here?

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

Confused. He nodded.

"I can believe that. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

I hesitated and told him that I remembered being in Rebekah's house.

"Nothing after that?"

I shook my head. I asked him was Klaus here. Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"No, he is not here."

I stared at him. Where was he then?

"Perhaps we should talk about that later", Elijah said gently. "I know you must have a lot of questions and I promise to explain you everything but first I want you to eat."

I was starting to be afraid. Had something happened to Klaus? I asked Elijah to tell me where he was. He was quiet for a moment.

"There is no easy way to say this. The truth is that Niklaus has…changed a lot since the last time you saw him."

What did he mean?

"I really think we should talk about this later…"

I took Elijah's hand and looked into his eyes. I really needed to know what was going on. Elijah looked very serious.

"After losing you, he lost all what was left of his humanity. He tried for decades to find a way to bring you back but now… he is a true monster. There is nothing else left in him."

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. For decades? I was afraid to ask but I had to know. How long had I slept? Elijah was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Almost a century."


	33. Heart as cold as ice

**Warning, this chapter turned out a bit dark.**

Chapter 33

Heart as cold as ice

London 2 weeks later

"Remember to stay close to me", Elijah said. "I mean it. And do not remove your cloak."

I nodded although I didn't completely understand why he was so tense. London seemed bigger than last time when I had seen it. I still couldn't believe I had slept so long. 1760. Almost a century had passed.

There were still many things I couldn't understand. Elijah had told me that Klaus was currently living in London but they hadn't seen each other for years. Klaus had been traveling a lot and Elijah preferred his nice and peaceful house in the countryside. He had told me many times that Klaus wasn't the same person anymore but somehow I found it hard to believe. Elijah had written to him but there had been no response so we didn't know if he had received that letter.

For some reason Elijah didn't want to take me straight to Klaus' house. He said he really needed to talk to him first. Finally the carriage stopped in front of the tavern where we would be staying. Elijah opened the door and hold out his hand for me. I was wearing a creamy gown and a long dark blue cloak. The hood covered my hair and face.

Elijah hadn't explained why it was so important for me to hide. He had just said that it could be very dangerous if wrong people would see me. I was confused. We walked to the tavern when the wind suddenly blew my hood off. Elijah took a nervous look around before I managed to cover myself again. There were some people walking on the street but I didn't think that anyone was looking at me oddly. We went inside and Elijah talked with the innkeeper.

"This way", Elijah said and led me upstairs.

When we got in our room, I asked him again to tell me why I had to hide. Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"It is…complicated. But like I said, I must speak with Niklaus before I can take you to him. And I really think you should reconsider this, you do not know what he had become."

A monster. That's what Elijah had said. But I had to see him. He had to know that I was alright.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Elijah asked.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Alright then. I must make some arrangements first. I need you to stay in this room until I come back, do not open this door to anyone. Do you understand?"

I nodded and hugged him.

"I truly hope that seeing you will help…" Elijah murmured. "Remember, stay in this room", he added before he left.

I removed my cloak and washed my face. It had been a long day. I had no idea when Elijah would be back so I tried to do something useful. I needed to clear my thoughts. Things had felt so hazy after I had waked up. My body still didn't feel completely normal. Everything was different now. Elijah seemed more serious and tired all the time and apparently Klaus was a monster. It occurred to me that I hadn't even asked about Rebekah and Kol. This was a lot to handle.

I felt exhausted so I lied down for a minute. Unfortunately I fell asleep. I woke up when someone grabbed me and forced a piece of cloth in my mouth. I panicked but before I managed to do anything, my hands had been tied behind my back and there was a hood over my head.

"She is perfect", someone said. "It's payday boys!"

Someone threw me over his shoulder and started to carry me out. I tried to struggle but it was useless. There were at least three of these men. I think they were human. The man, who was carrying me, lifted me roughly into a carriage. The other two men climbed in as well.

"This girl is a fine merchandise", one of the men said. "Maybe they will even pay more than usually, what do you boys think?"

"Possibly. It's starting to get harder and harder to find girls like her."

"What do you think they are doing to these girls?" the third man asked.

"Who knows", the first man replied. "And who cares, as long as we get paid!"

This definitely didn't sound good. I tried desperately to think what to do. I couldn't think of anything. I was panicking when the carriage stopped. One of the men lifted me out and threw me over his shoulder again. I couldn't see anything under the hood. He took few steps and knocked. I heard someone opening a door.

"I have a special delivery", said the man who was carrying me.

"Let's take a look then", a man's voice replied. He sounded bored.

The man who was carrying me stepped inside and put me down.

"Young, pretty, dark hair, blue eyes, just how you like it."

I blinked when someone suddenly ripped the hood off. There was a tall young man standing in front of me. He had a light brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking at me from head to toes.

"Very good", he said and took few coins from his pocket. "Here."

"Thank you sir", my kidnapper said and left as quickly as he could.

I looked at the young man. There was no expression on his face.

"Move", he said coldly and dragged me with him.

I noticed that the house looked very luxurious. Obviously the person who owned it was rich. I tried desperately to free my hands but it was useless. I wished I could even get this cloth out of my mouth. Suddenly the young man stopped and put the hood back on. Great, now I didn't even see anything. He opened some door and dragged me with him. I heard music and laughing. There were many people in this room.

"Excuse me, master", the young man said. "Here is a new girl for you. She is just your type."

I heard some women giggling.

"Can't you see that I am busy?" an angry voice said. I recognized that voice immediately. Klaus. I started to struggle, trying to catch his attention.

"Stop that", the young man said squishing my arm. I didn't stop. I couldn't see anything but I could feel where he was standing so I kicked him as hard as I could. Judging by his cry of pain, I had kicked him between his legs. Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Problems Andrew?" Klaus asked clearly amused.

"No, master", the young man replied tensely.

"Take the girl to my room, she can offer me some amusement later."

"Yes, master", Andrew replied and started to drag me out.

"You just wait", he mumbled into my ear. He was walking so fast that I couldn't keep up. He didn't care about that; he just dragged me after him. I felt my ankle spraining but he didn't stop. Finally he opened some door and threw me roughly on a bed. He grabbed my hands and untied them. Before I could even try to move, he started to twist my wrist until it snapped. The pain made me cry.

"That was for that kick you little whore", he said icily and tied my hands to the headboard. It hurt my wrist even more. "You have a good night now", he said laughing before he left.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I felt like I couldn't breathe under the hood and the pain in my wrist was getting worse. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the coldness in Klaus' voice. I started to understand what Elijah had meant. He wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't my husband. It broke my heart to even think about it. I had no idea how long I had been there when someone entered the room.

"Let's make one thing clear right now", Klaus' voice said. "You do not speak. You do not cry, you do not beg and you especially do not tell me how many little brats or other family members you have waiting for you in home. If you do that, I will hunt them all down and make you watch when I kill them. Nod if you understand."

I was too shocked to do anything. He grabbed my hair.

"Nod if you understand", he repeated coldly.

I forced myself to nod. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Good. For now on your only purpose on this world is to amuse me. As long as you do that, you can live. But if you make a sound, I will cut off your tongue." He paused and started to lift the hood.

"Now, let's see what you look like."


	34. Somewhere I belong

Chapter 34

Somewhere I belong

I didn't move when Klaus lifted the hood. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks. When my eyes met his, he backed away gasping in shock.

"What…This is…impossible…" he mumbled.

He stared at me like he would have just seen a ghost.

"Anna?"

I nodded.

"God…"

He moved next to me and removed the piece of cloth from my mouth. I was grateful for that.

"How…" he mumbled when he started to untie my hands. Then he noticed that my wrist was broken. He examined it very carefully.

"Who did this to you?" he asked trying to hide his rage. "Do not worry; I will rip that person's heart out myself."

I flinched when he touched my face.

"Hey, it's ok, you are safe now", he said. "You came back to me…My Anna."

I felt completely numb. I couldn't even look at him.

"Everyone who dared to touch you will die. I promise", he said caressing my lips. "But how…"

I tried to sign but my wrist was hurting too much.

"It does not matter, you are here now. You are real."

He lifted my chin and kissed me. It definitely wasn't a tender kiss. He smelled like blood and alcohol. I tried to push him off me but he didn't even seem to notice that. I didn't want this. I struggled as hard as I could until he finally stopped.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

I tried to get up but he didn't let me.

"Anna, what is the matter?"

I forced myself to look at him and signed with one hand that I wanted to leave. His face turned blank.

"You want to leave?" he said emotionlessly.

I bowed my head. He leaned closer.

"That will never happen."

I shivered. His voice was as cold as ice. This person wasn't my husband. I didn't know if I had lost him for good. I couldn't hold back my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"Everything will be alright Anna. You are home now. Please do not make me to chain you up."

Chain me up? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he going to keep me as his prisoner like all those other girls before me? This was just too much. I had to get away from him. I started to struggle again. He held me still.

"Stop that. Anna, stop, you are not going anywhere."

He cursed when someone knocked the door.

"Not now!"

"Excuse me, master, but this is urgent."

Klaus stood up and walked angrily to the door.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, master", Andrew said. "Your brother is here and he said there is some kind of emergency you must know right away."

"What emergency?"

"He wants to tell that to you personally."

"Hmm, I see. By the way, did you break the girl's wrist when you brought her here?" Klaus asked calmly.

"No, master, it was already broken when the bounty hunters brought her", Andrew said quickly.

"Really? Please, come in", Klaus said smiling.

Andrew was looking at him cautiously but he obeyed. Klaus grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer to the bed.

"Sweetheart, is this the man who broke your wrist?" Klaus asked.

Andrew looked confused.

"You…know her, master?"

"Yes, she is my wife", Klaus replied still smiling.

Andrew was staring at me. He seemed shocked.

"It…it was an accident, I…I never meant to hurt her", he stuttered.

"No need to worry, everything is fine", Klaus said cheerfully.

Andrew looked at him cautiously.

"Really?"

Klaus started to laugh.

"No."

He chopped Andrews head off with one fluent move. I looked at him horrified.

"See darling, no one will hurt you. I will kill them all, for you."

I started to shake.

"Niklaus?"

Elijah was standing at the door. I stood up and started to limp towards him with my injured leg. He moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. I was sobbing hysterically.

"What is going on here?" Elijah asked angrily.

"Get your hands off my wife, brother or you will be very sorry", Klaus replied menacingly.

I pulled away and turned to Klaus. I still couldn't stop crying. I ignored the pain in my wrist and signed to him that if he would hurt Elijah, I would never forgive him. I couldn't interpret his expression but I think he knew that I meant it.

"Get out", he said to Elijah.

"Gladly but I am taking Annabelle with me", he replied.

"Like hell you are…"

"Take a look around you", Elijah interrupted him. "Do you honestly think this is a good place for her? She was in a coma for almost a century because of you and Kol! Do you really want that to happen again?"

I was expecting Klaus to go mad but he was completely emotionless.

"You can't take her…" he mumbled tensely.

"Do you want to stay here?" Elijah asked calmly.

It broke my heart but I couldn't stay. I could saw a glimpse of desperation in Klaus' eyes.

"Anna…"

I signed to him that I was sorry but I couldn't do this right now. I needed some time. He didn't say anything. Elijah lifted me in his arms and carried me out. There were some dead bodies lying on the floor. I turned my head away. I saw some half naked women standing on the hallway. They were giggling.

"Did you enjoy it sweetheart?" one of them asked. "He is a great lover, would you agree?"

I buried my face in Elijah's chest. I was only praying that he would take me away from here.

"Did master get bored with her already?" some man asked.

"Shut your mouth", Elijah snapped.

I was relieved when we were outside. Elijah lifted me into a carriage. He didn't say anything, he was just holding me. I was more than grateful for his presence. I couldn't even cry anymore. All the tears in the world wouldn't help. I felt just completely empty.


	35. Home is where the heart is

Chapter 35

Home is where the heart is

"Forgive me, I should have never leave you alone", Elijah said quietly. "I did not want you to see that."

I shook my head and touched his hand. It hadn't been his fault.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for the night?"

I shook my head. I wanted to get out of London. I was still leaning to Elijah's shoulder. He pulled away and touched my face.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked.

I showed him my wrist. It was still hurting. For some reason my wounds didn't seem to heal as fast as before.

"Did Niklaus hurt you?" Elijah asked tensely.

I shook my head. He seemed relieved.

"I am glad he did not cross that line. But I am sorry you had to see all that."

I was sorry too. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer but I asked how long had Klaus been like this.

"Few years", Elijah replied. "I think he did not believe you would wake up so he got obsessed finding…well, to be honest, I am not sure what he hoped to find. Some kind of surrogate perhaps."

I shivered. Elijah seemed tired.

"He and Kol had really caused a lot of problems with this obsession of theirs…"

What? Had Kol been doing this as well? Elijah bit his lip.

"I did not mean to tell you that…"

I asked him where Kol was.

"I do not know. Last time when I heard from him, he was somewhere in Romania."

I didn't know what to think. Had my blood made them insane? This was all my fault.

"Annabelle…" Elijah said touching my hair.

I leaned my head to his shoulder. I was terrified of losing him. He was the only person I felt I could count on. But I also felt guilty for causing him so much trouble. Somehow I imagined that he hoped he would have never found me under that wagon all those years ago. How could I ever make things right? Great, now I was crying again, like that would help. There were so many things I wanted to say to Elijah. Mostly how sorry I was about everything. Not that it made any difference now. Apparently all I was good for was causing destruction.

"I should have left with you a long time ago", Elijah mumbled.

I raised my head and looked at him. He gently wiped my tears away. He looked sad.

"You are my family, Annabelle and I am so sorry I could not protect you better."

I shook my head and hugged him tightly. He was my family and I loved him. I would always love him, no matter what.

...

1 week later

I looked at the flames in the fireplace. Everything was so peaceful. Elijah and I were sitting in his library drinking some tea. I had actually felt happy today. We had taken a ride in the woods, I had picked up some flowers from the garden and Elijah had shown me his new books. I was excited to read them. This all felt so…right. I couldn't help but wonder how peaceful our live would be if there would be just the two of us.

Elijah was so kind and sweet. I knew that either of us had any romantic feelings towards each other but after everything what had happened I certainly didn't care about that. But he definitely deserved someone much better than me. I was selfish but I was grateful for this time we had spent together. He always knew how to make me feel safe. I yawned when I finished my tea. It was late. I kissed Elijah's cheek and signed him good night.

"Good night Annabelle", he replied smiling.

I smiled too when I headed to my room. I felt calm and happy. That didn't last long. When I got in my room and closed the door behind me, someone lighted a candle. I turned and saw Kol sitting on my bed.

"Hello darling", he said grinning.

I panicked and tried to open the door but he was behind to me in a second. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him smelling my hair and neck.

"I have missed your scent…" he murmured.

I was too scared to move. Please no. Not again. Suddenly he let me go. He was standing in front of the door so I backed away towards the bed. He was watching my every move very closely.

"Please, do not be afraid", he said. "I wish you no harm, I swear."

I looked at him tensely. Somehow I found that hard to believe.

"I just needed to see you. That is all", he continued.

I signed to him that he had seen me now so could he please leave. He sighed.

"There is something else. I…I want to apologize for…everything. I know that it does not change anything but I truly am sorry. I need you to forgive me."

I definitely hadn't expected that. I took a better look and I saw how miserable he was. My first thought was that he should be miserable. He had forced me to have sex with him. Maybe he hadn't been violent but sometimes I actually hoped that he would have been. It would have made me feel less guilty. The truth was that my traitorous body had actually enjoyed it. It was the most humiliating part that I didn't want to admit even to myself. But that didn't change the fact that he had done it against my will. He hadn't cared what I had wanted.

"Anna?"

He sounded desperate. I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt so tired. I didn't have any strength left to hate anyone. Not even him. I took a deep breath and I signed that I forgive him. He seemed surprised.

"Thank you."

I nodded. I really hoped that he could leave now.

"I want you to come with me", he said.

What? I stared at him and shook my head.

"I will be good to you; I will give you everything you want. We can live where ever you want and you can see Elijah as often as you like…"

I shook my head again. He bit his lip.

"Alright, I will give you some time to think about it. But eventually you will be mine. You belong to me."

I wanted to shout that I didn't belong to anyone and I was sick of this. When I turned to look at him, he was gone. I sat on my bed feeling exhausted. I hoped that would have never waked up.


	36. My light in the dark

Chapter 36

My light in the dark

5 days later

I was in the library reading. Thankfully I hadn't heard anything from Kol. I wasn't going to be anyone's toy. I wasn't an object and I was willing to fight for myself. I was sick of crying and being afraid. I was a person and I had rights. Yes, that sounded great but the truth was that it didn't really change anything. If Kol or anyone else would decide to capture me again, there wasn't much I could do to stop them.

That made me angry. I refused to be anyone's property. Not Kol's, not Klaus', not anyone's. I was full of determination, when I heard someone shouting. I dropped my book and ran towards the noise. I had to make sure that Elijah was alright. He was in the parlor with Klaus. They were arguing.

"She is my wife!" Klaus shouted. "I want to see her right now!"

"Have you not done enough damage already?"

"I am warning you, brother…"

He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed me.

"Anna…"

Elijah turned to look at me as well.

"Everything is alright Annabelle", he said calmingly. "Niklaus and I are just talking."

"Yes, everything is alright", Klaus added.

Did they think that I was a child? I looked at Klaus, waiting for him to tell why he was here. He took a step towards me. I noticed that he looked very different than last time when I had seen him. He had shaved and he was wearing a nice tidy clothes. And he was sober.

"I would like to talk to you", he said calmly.

I hesitated a second before I nodded.

"Perhaps we can take a walk in the garden?"

I looked at Elijah. He seemed cautious. Then I looked at Klaus.

"I only want to talk to you", he said. "I will leave if you ask me to."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elijah asked looking at me.

Klaus gave him an annoyed look but Elijah ignored him. I shook my head and signed to him that I would be alright. Klaus smiled and held out his hand for me. I took it and we walked outside together. Elijah had a very nice garden and I had enjoyed spending time there. I felt a gentle breeze on my face. It was a beautiful day. There was a moment of silence before Klaus started to speak.

"I am so sorry", he said quietly. "I can't even imagine what you must think of me." He paused before he continued. "I know that I messed everything up but I want you to know that things are different now."

I looked at him and asked what he meant. He took both of my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I need you Anna, you are my light. Please come home with me."

I shivered when I remembered what I had seen in that house. I told him that I was sorry but I couldn't go back there.

"No, no", he said quickly. "We would not go there. I have prepared a real home for you. For us. But it is not a home without you. Please… I can't loose you."

I looked at him for a while. He sounded sincere and I couldn't help but feel a small glimpse of hope. I wanted to say yes but I was still cautious. So much had happened and it would take time to work things out. I felt confused.

"Would you come with me to look at the house?" he asked. "I will bring you back here when ever you want, I give you my word. I won't force you to stay if you do not want to."

I hesitated. How could I turn him down? But I still had to be cautious. I asked could Elijah come too. Klaus didn't seem very happy but he managed to hide it quickly.

"Of course, sweetheart."

I nodded and headed back inside. I really hoped that Elijah would want to come with us. I didn't think that I was ready to be alone with Klaus.

...

Klaus looked at his brother when they were sitting in the parlor. Annabelle had gone to change her clothes before they would leave. Elijah seemed tense.

"I know that you love Anna but I need you to understand that I love her as well", Klaus said.

"You have had a strange way of showing it", Elijah replied.

Klaus forced himself to stay calm, although he was very annoyed. He didn't like explaining himself to anyone.

"We have had our differences but you are my brother Elijah and I am asking for your support. I know that Anna values your opinion so please don't try to turn her against me."

Elijah snorted.

"I think you are perfectly capable of doing that yourself. But this is not about you Niklaus, I only care what is best for Annabelle."

"Yes, I agree completely. She deserves to be happy."

"And you think she could be happy with you?"

"Yes. I would do anything for her. I know that I have made many mistakes but I have changed. You will soon see that yourself."

Elijah didn't seem convinced.

"I need her, Elijah", Klaus said. "You saw what I became without her."

Elijah sighed.

"Yes, I admit that she has a positive influence on you but you must remember that she is not some object you can own. You can not force her to be with you."

"No, of course not. I just want her to see the house. If she wants to leave, I won't stop her."

Elijah nodded.

"I truly hope you mean that, brother."

"I do", Klaus said. "She deserves better and I am going to be better. For her."

Elijah didn't say anything. Klaus kept his face emotionless. He wasn't going to fail so Elijah better stay out of his way. Otherwise he mind end up like Finn. And Kol. Klaus smiled. That was his little secret. He would be better for Anna but anyone else who would dare to cross him, would face his full wrath. During the last century, he had gathered a nice group of loyal followers. Vampires, witches, warlocks. And as soon as Anna would be his again, he could concentrate on his next goal. Breaking the curse. Becoming invincible. That was certainly something to look forward to.


	37. Now and forever

**Thank you for your feedback and I'm sorry if some of you feel that this has turned out too dark. I just don't want to make things too easy and sometimes I might take it too far. Please continue telling me your opinions and suggestions, it's always nice to hear what you think. **

Chapter 37

Now and forever

"What do you think, darling?" Klaus asked.

I looked at the mansion and the big garden. There was also a small pond near to the house. This place was beautiful. And there was only an hour ride to Elijah's house. I signed to Klaus that I liked it. He smiled.

"Good, I am glad to hear that."

There was a group of men and women standing in front of the house. They were all smiling.

"Welcome home, mistress", they all said simultaneously when we reached them.

I tried to look as polite as I could and smile at them. Klaus introduced them all to me one by one. There were servants, maids, stable boys, gardeners and cooks. I concentrated on memorizing their names. I was surprised that Klaus remembered all of their names. He hadn't bothered to learn servant's names before. And he was being very polite to them.

That was a new thing as well but I certainly didn't complain. I wasn't stupid so I was very much aware that this could all be just an act but a part of me wanted to believe that he had really changed. Despite of everything, he was still my husband and I cared about him. And I knew that he needed me. He smiled and took my hand.

"Come, I want to show you something."

He led me inside to a nice hall. Elijah followed us. He hadn't said a word since we arrived.

"What ever you do not like, we can change", Klaus said.

I looked around when he led me through a long hallway. There were beautiful paintings on the walls. He stopped in front of a big mahogany door.

"This is just for you", he said before he opened the door.

I gasped when I saw the room. It was the most beautiful library I had ever seen. The shelves were full of books; there was a fireplace, an armchair, and a desk. There were some flowers in a crystal vase and a soft rug in front of the fireplace. Everything was so…perfect. I turned to Klaus and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"I thought you might like it."

I nodded. I loved it.

"And there is something else. Just a moment", he said and walked out.

I looked at Elijah. There was a sad smile on his face. I asked him what was wrong.

"I want you to be happy, I hope you know that."

I nodded and took his hand. I saw that he was worried about me.

"I truly hope that…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Klaus came back. He was carrying something in his arms. It was a tiny black puppy. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was smiling.

"One of the maids found this little fellow. He needs a home so I thought that maybe you would want to keep him."

I couldn't take my eyes off that puppy. He was the cutest creature I had ever seen. I asked could I pet him.

"Of course", Klaus said and placed the puppy in my arms.

He looked at me with his dark eyes and licked my hand. I had never felt anything like it before. I was full of joy and happiness. I felt a tear falling down my cheek.

"Anna, what is wrong?" Klaus asked. He sounded worried.

I shook my head. For once, nothing was wrong. Absolutely nothing.

...

Klaus looked at his wife. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying on her bed. The little dog had curled up next to her. He was sniffling in his sleep. Anna was smiling. Maybe she was having some nice dream. But she had told him once that she never had any dreams. Maybe she simply was happy. Klaus truly hoped so.

She had agreed to stay with him, at least for now, but she had wanted her own bedroom. She needed some time and he was willing to give it to her. What ever it would take to get her back. He touched her cheek and gave her a silent promise that he would be better. She would be happy. And she would be his. Now and forever.

...

Chicago 1921

I closed my eyes and listened to the music. I loved this music style, jazz. It was the only good thing in these places. I didn't really like these speakeasies but Klaus did and he often wanted me to come with him. He liked drinking so the whole prohibition didn't really suit him. But I must admit that he looked very handsome in his tuxedo.

I was wearing a burgundy dress with short sleeves, long pearl necklace, high heels and red lipstick. My hair was up in a bun and part of it was curled. I had seen many eras with different kind of fashion and I liked this one. No corsets. I enjoyed my non-alcoholic drink and pretended that I didn't notice my "invisible" bodyguards who didn't let me out of their sight. Fortunately they always kept their distance.

"Hi Anna", Rebekah said when she sat next to me. "Are you having a good time?"

I nodded. I did like the music. I asked had she seen Klaus. Rebekah snorted.

"Last time when I saw him, he was talking with some guy in the bar. He's quite drunk."

I sighed. That wasn't anything new. Rebekah touched my shoulder with her gloved hand.

"Never mind him, he's a jerk."

I smiled. It was true that Klaus knew how to be a jerk sometimes. But he also knew how to be sweet. I told Rebekah that she didn't have to keep me company. She liked these places as well and I was sure that I wasn't very fun company for her. I just didn't really feel comfortable here. Rebekah hesitated. I smiled and signed to her that I would be fine by myself. She was just about to leave when Klaus showed up with some young man. They were both laughing.

"Anna, Bekah, I want you to meet this guy, he is just hilarious", Klaus said. "What's your name again, mate?"

The guy grinned.

"Stefan Salvatore, at your service ladies."


	38. Sinners and saints

Chapter 38

Sinners and saints

My first impression of Stefan Salvatore was very clear. He was cold. Behind his smile and polite behavior I saw a vampire who had lost all of his humanity. He enjoyed killing. Klaus had invited him to join us so the four of us were sitting on a lodge. It was upstairs but I could hear the music clearly. There were few private lodges on the second floor. Klaus was sitting next to me and he had wrapped his arm around me. Rebekah and Stefan sat opposite us. If I wasn't mistaken, Rebekah seemed to be flirting with Stefan. He definitely didn't mind.

"So, Nik", he said. "Your wife is a lovely little creature."

Klaus smiled.

"Yes she is. Just remember mate, you can look but you can't touch. I can be quite jealous."

Rebekah and I both snorted.

"That is definitely an understatement", Rebekah said.

Yes it was. Jealous wouldn't even begin to describe him.

"I understand completely", Stefan said. "I would kill anyone who would dare to touch my woman."

Rebekah looked at him smiling seductively.

"So Mr. Salvatore, where is this woman of yours?"

Stefan smiled too.

"I don't have one at the moment."

"Hmm, really?"

Rebekah looked like the cat that had just eaten the canary. Klaus chuckled.

"Careful mate, she will eat you alive."

Rebekah scowled him.

"Shut up, Nik."

Stefan seemed amused.

"That's fine by me", he said looking at Rebekah.

"You like it rough?" she purred. "I certainly do."

I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. I could have lived without that information. I took a sip from my class. Klaus cleared his throat before Stefan managed to reply.

"So how long have you been married?" he asked instead.

Klaus touched my cheek.

"421 years."

Stefan's eyes widened.

"How is that possible? I mean your wife isn't a vampire, is she?"

Klaus smiled and played with my hair.

"No."

Stefan was looking at me very closely. There was the obvious question he wanted to ask. What was I then? I felt Klaus' hand caressing my back. I signed to him that I was tired and I would like to go home.

"Of course, sweetheart."

I knew that he and Rebekah wanted to stay so my bodyguards would take me home. I didn't really mind. A moment of peace and quiet sounded good to me.

"It must be nice when your wife can't talk back", Stefan said.

I scowled him and signed that he was a jerk. Klaus started to laugh.

"Oh, she can talk back, believe me."

Stefan looked curious.

"What did she say?"

"She called you a jerk", Rebekah said. "And I think she's right."

Stefan grinned.

"Yes, probably. I apologize if I offended you ma'am."

I nodded. I wasn't really offended; I just didn't like to be belittled. I startled when I noticed that my bodyguards were standing next to the table. I hadn't heard them coming. There were five of them, four vampires and a warlock.

"Yes sir?" one of the vampires asked. His name was Shaw and he was tall, scary looking man who had short black hair and almost black eyes. I didn't actually know was Shaw his first name or last name, everyone just called him that.

"My wife wants to go home now", Klaus said.

"Yes sir, I'll get the car ready."

Shaw looked at the youngest vampire, who had just recently been turned. He left without saying a word. His name was Joe and he usually was the driver. If I had understood correctly his age made him somehow subordinate to the rest of them. He had to earn his place. No one had actually explained to me how the vampire pecking order worked, but I had learned a lot just by observing them.

Witches and warlocks also seemed to have some kind of hierarchy. Callum, who was my bodyguard warlock, was a serious middle aged man who apparently was very powerful. His hair was very blond, almost white and there wasn't any warmth in his grey eyes. Then there was Vincent who was also known as "The Saint". Why, that I didn't know and I really didn't even want to know.

He had been very young when he was turned, I would guess that 15 or 16. He had a perfectly innocent looking face and curly hazel hair. He was very charming and he was the only one of them who talked to me even when it wasn't absolutely necessary. He liked to chat and usually I didn't mind. Len on the other hand had never said a word to me. He wasn't much of a talker anyway. He was tall, muscular and bald.

"I will see you later, sweetheart", Klaus said and kissed me before I stood up.

"Good night, Anna", Rebekah said.

I smiled at her and headed downstairs. Shaw was walking next to me and the rest of them behind me. I noticed that many people were staring at us but I had got used to it. Joe had driven the car in front of the door. I found these cars very interesting and I liked to observe Joe when he was driving. I wanted to try that too. Hopefully I could do that sometimes soon.

When we arrived to the house, Len stepped out and opened the gate. There was a high fence surrounding the house. Joe stopped the car next to the front door and we all got out. It was good to be home. My Golden Retriever Sammy was waiting for me, like he always was. He barked and wagged his tail when I got inside. I petted him and kissed his head. Sammy was my 23st dog and I loved him just like I had loved all of my dogs.

It was funny but sometimes I actually thought that Klaus was jealous because I spent so much time with my dogs. But he had given me my first puppy, who I had named Lancelot. Klaus on the other hand had called him the little vermin because he had liked to chew furniture and everything else had had managed to find. The memory made me smile. Sammy didn't chew furniture but he seemed to be very fond of Klaus' shoes.

He followed me when I walked to the living room. One of the witches was sitting on an armchair. Her name was Maura and she was in her early forties. She had a curly dark hair and green eyes. She also had a very strong accent, although I wasn't completely sure where she was from.

"Hello there", she greeted me.

I smiled at her. She was knitting.

"You came alone?"

I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Maura asked.

There was a tea tray on the table in front of her. I smiled and shook my head. I just wanted to have a moment of piece and quiet. Fortunately no one had to guard me in here. I looked at the flames in the fireplace and petted Sammy.

"Good night", Maura said after a while and left.

I closed my eyes. I should probably go to bed. I opened my eyes when I heard someone entering the room. It was one of the maids, a young woman who had a short blond hair. Gwen, if I remembered correctly. She hadn't been here very long and she had always seemed nervous when I had seen her. Now she didn't seem nervous at all. She was looking straight at me smiling sweetly.

"Could I have a word with you ma'am?" she asked calmly.

I was surprised by her sudden change but I smiled and nodded. She sat on the couch next to me. There was definitely something different about her, I just wasn't sure what. Unfortunately I figured it out too late. Someone had compelled her. There was something on her hand and suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. She had stabbed me. I was too shocked to move. I was bleeding a lot. She smiled and leaned closer.

"I have a message for your husband", she whispered. "His sins won't stay buried forever. It's payback time."


	39. Don't shoot the messenger

Chapter 39

Don't shoot the messenger

I felt the knife sinking into my chest and stomach over and over again. I tried desperately to gasp for air. Sammy was barking. I knew that I was going into a shock and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Gwen was just about to stab me again when someone yanked her away from me. I saw Vincent breaking her neck.

More people appeared in the room. The problem was that those people happened to be vampires. And I was lying on the couch bleeding. They were all suddenly staring at me like a piece of meat. Their fangs were coming out. They were trying to control themselves but one of the youngest ones lost it completely. He attacked me and bit my neck. It didn't really even hurt in that point. I couldn't move. Suddenly the vampire was thrown against the wall. Callum was standing next to the couch.

"Shit…" he murmured.

All the other vampires were crawling on the floor screaming in pain. I didn't know how long Callum would be able to keep them away from me.

"A little help would be nice!" he shouted.

Maura and few other witches came in running. They joined their hands and started to chant. An invisible force was pushing the vampires out of the room.

"That one tasted her blood", Callum said pointing at the young vampire.

One of the witches lifted her skirt and picked up a hidden stake. She walked to the vampire and staked him without hesitation. The other witches were casting some kind of spell.

"That should keep them out", Maura said and closed the door.

I felt one of the witches touching my face.

"Hold on sweetie", she said. "She's bleeding out! I need some help!"

There were many faces hovering over me but I was barely conscious so I didn't pay any attention to them. I felt someone removing my dress.

"Turn around", Maura said to Callum. He was the only man in the room and I definitely didn't want him to see me naked. I had to remember to thank Maura later. One of the witches cursed.

"What a bloody mess."

"Focus, Roxy", Maura said

I had no idea what they were doing. I heard Sammy howling.

"Could someone please shut that dog up?" Roxy said annoyed.

I tried to get up. I had to see was Sammy hurt.

"No, no, sweetie, hold still", one of the witches said. I think her name was Noelle. I turned my head and tried to see Sammy.

"The dog is fine", Maura said. "Now we really have to concentrate on you. Callum, we need some warm water and a towel or something. We better clean her up before Klaus comes."

"This is amazing…" Roxy murmured.

I felt that my wounds were healing. Still the blood loss had made me very weak. And I was cold. I really hoped that someone would give me a blanket.

"Anna!"

I heard Klaus' voice coming from somewhere far away.

"Cover her quickly", Maura said tensely before she opened the door.

"Sir…"

"Let me in", Klaus interrupted her angrily.

"If we lift the spell, all vampires can get in", Maura said calmly. "We haven't cleaned up yet…"

Klaus turned.

"Everyone outside", he said.

Maura waited until all the vampires were gone before she lifted the spell. Klaus was next to me in a second.

"Out, all of you", he commanded. They left without saying a word. Someone had placed a blanket on me. Klaus lifted it carefully. My wounds were healed already but I was covered with blood. I tried very hard to keep my eyes open. Klaus placed me on his lap and stroked my hair.

"It's ok, Anna, it's ok…" he murmured.

It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

...

I felt strange when I opened my eyes. I had no idea how long I had slept. I felt someone moving next to me. It was Sammy. When he noticed that I was awake he wagged his tail and sniffed my face. Klaus didn't usually let him sleep in our bed. I tried to pet him but I could barely lift my hand. I felt weak. I really needed to eat something.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked.

I turned my head and saw Maura sitting next to the bed. I gave her a weak nod. She smiled.

"Let's get you something to eat. I will be right back."

I was dizzy. Everything what had happened felt so unreal.

"_I have a message for your husband. His sins won't stay buried forever. It's payback time."_

I shivered. Gwen hadn't said who that message was from. I would have to tell Klaus about it. I was just wondering where he was when the door opened and he walked in.

"Sweetheart", he said and kissed my forehead. "Sammy, down."

He obeyed immediately. Klaus sat on the bed and took my hand.

"I need you to tell me everything what happened."

I nodded and repeated Gwen's message for him. His face went blank.

"Someone had compelled that girl?"

I nodded.

"Hmm… I will have to take care of few things but don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be alright. I want you to eat and rest, I will be back soon."

I hoped that he would stay with me. I really didn't want to be alone. I felt very vulnerable. Before I managed to stop myself, I started to cry. That seemed to startle him.

"Hey…It's ok. You are safe now, I promise", he said and wrapped his arms around me. "My sweet Anna…"

He pulled away when someone knocked the door. Maura came in carrying a tray.

"I have to go now sweetheart, but I won't be long", he said and kissed me. "Maura will take a good care of you."

I nodded and dried my eyes. I was about to ask what he was going to do but I didn't really want to know the answer. I had seen that look in his eyes before. It meant that someone was about to suffer.


	40. The maiden and the bandit

Chapter 40

The maiden and the bandit

I couldn't understand what was going on here. I had never seen Klaus so tensed before. I had tried to ask him what was going on but he just kept saying that everything was under control. He would take care of everything. I had overheard him and Rebekah talking.

"Is it him?"

"No, it can't be…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just let me handle this, Bekah."

"What if you're wrong, Nik? If he had found us…"

They had both stopped talking when they had noticed me. I hadn't got any answers from either of them. Who were they talking about? If someone was threatening them, I needed to know about it. Since my husband refused to talk to me, I had contacted someone who could give me some answers. I knew that things hadn't been very friendly between Klaus and Elijah during the last decades but I never stopped keeping in touch with him. I just hoped that he would reply as soon as possible.

I felt restless. Klaus didn't let me leave the house so I tried to keep myself busy. When I walked to the living room, I saw Rebekah making out with Stefan on the couch. He had been practically living here since the night we had met him. They didn't notice me so I thought I shouldn't bother them. Before I got out, Klaus walked in. He seemed to be in a great mood.

"Sweetheart", he said and kissed me. "Tonight we are going to celebrate."

Rebekah looked at him.

"Do we have a reason to celebrate?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems that we were mistaken about that…old friend of ours. He's not here after all."

Klaus and Rebekah shared a relieved look. Stefan on the other hand seemed just as confused as I was.

"What…" he started but Rebekah silenced him with a kiss.

I asked Klaus what he was talking about. He just smiled and kissed me.

"Everything is going to be alright."

I didn't like this at all. Why couldn't he tell me what was going on? Who wasn't here? I was worried about Klaus. I knew that he had enemies and who ever had compelled poor Gwen obviously held some major grudge. I really hoped that I would know who that person was.

...

2 weeks later

I was lying on the bed but I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for Klaus to come home. I just had no idea what I would say to him when he would come. I knew who had compelled Gwen. I had seen her tonight. Katerina Petrova. Her hair was different but I had recognized her immediately. I knew that she had seen me as well. Our eyes had met for a second before she disappeared. My bodyguards had just been escorting me to the car.

I could have gone back inside and tell Klaus. He had stayed in the speakeasy with Stefan and Rebekah. I wasn't sure why I hadn't gone back. That woman had compelled someone to stab me. I was sure of it. And yet somehow I pitied her. I remembered what she had been like when I had met her for the first time. She had lost everything and if Klaus would find out that she had done that to me… I had no idea what to do.

Finally I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt someone caressing my breasts. Klaus was lying on the bed behind my back. I smelled the alcohol and sighed. I had told him that I didn't want to have sex with him when he was drunk. I felt his lips touching my neck.

"Bekah…"

I froze. That wasn't Klaus.

"I want you so bad right now", Stefan murmured.

How drunk was he? I tried to move away from him but he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I started to struggle, trying to make him see that I wasn't Rebekah. He was in a wrong room. Unfortunately he misunderstood me.

"Well, aren't you wild tonight", he said and continued kissing my neck. "Are we playing something? How about the maiden and the bandit, I just love that game."

I definitely didn't want to play that with him. I tried to turn around so I could face him but he didn't let me. Maybe it was dark but couldn't he honestly tell the difference between me and Rebekah? Apparently not.

"Hmm, you smell so sweet… Is that some new perfume?"

This was starting to get dangerous. And he was definitely starting to get too friendly. His hands were caressing me and he nipped my ear. I forced myself to stop struggling. Finally he turned me around. Despite of the awkwardness of the situation, his expression almost made me laugh.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

He jumped up as fast as he could.

"You…you're not Rebekah…" he murmured.

How perceptive of him. But he seemed to be quite out of it. I was surprised that he could still stand.

"Shit…"

He didn't have time to say anything else when the door opened and Klaus walked in. He froze when he saw Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked. His face was emotionless but I could see that he was about to snap. I stood up and moved in front of him. I signed that Stefan had just came in the wrong room. Surely Klaus could see how drunk he was. Klaus looked suspicious.

"Rebekah's room is that way", he said and pointed him to the right direction.

"Thanks", Stefan murmured and left.

Klaus turned to look at me. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. After that I went back to bed. I wasn't in a mood to deal with his jealousy. It took a moment before the bed squeaked under his weight. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know that I love you, right?"

I nodded.

"And I would kill any man who would touch you."

I rolled my eyes and nodded again.

"It would be a shame though… Bekah seems to like him."

I turned to face him and signed that he had no reason to kill Stefan. He didn't seem convinced. I wanted to distract him so I asked would he like to play the maiden and the bandit. He was staring at me with his mouth open.

"What?"

I smiled and nipped his lower lip. Before he could touch me, I stood up and started to back away. I knew how much he liked to chase me. He smirked and got up.

"So…how does one play this…the maiden and the bandit?"

I had no idea but fortunately I could improvise. I told him that he had to catch me first without using his vampire speed.

"My pleasure", he said and tried to reach me. I didn't let him catch me that easily. He was chasing me across the room and when I tried to jump over the bed, he grabbed my leg. He captured my body under him and pinned my wrists above my head.

"I caught you my sweet little maiden so I want my prize."

When he kissed me, I remembered the first time when we kissed. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Well, it had been a lifetime ago. Or several lifetimes, but who was counting. A lot had happened after that but I knew one thing. I loved this man and I wanted to be with him. I just had a bad feeling that things wouldn't be that easy. They never were.


	41. The past is never dead

Chapter 41

The past is never dead

Klaus was in his study sketching. It was quiet around here when Bekah was spending most of her time with Stefan. Klaus was really starting to like him. At first he hadn't been sure was Stefan good enough for his little sister but he had proven to be just the right man for Bekah. Sure, he was ruthless, a real ripper, but that was just the way Bekah liked it. And he certainly knew how to party.

He could be just the kind of second-in-command Klaus had been looking for. But he better not get lost again. If Klaus would have found any other man in his bedroom alone with his wife, that man would be already dead. Klaus sighed when someone knocked the door. He didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

The door opened and he saw Roxy. She was a mean little witch, always looking for his approval. Klaus had noticed that she had some kind of crush on him but as long as she was useful, it didn't matter.

"Can I have a word with you, sir?" she asked. "This is important."

"Fine. What is it?"

Roxy closed the door behind her and cast a silence spell.

"What…" Klaus started.

"This is very…delicate matter, sir. It's best that no one else hears about it."

Klaus placed his sketchpad on the table and looked at the young witch. There was a determined look in her dark eyes.

"I'm listening", Klaus said.

Roxy sat on the chair opposite him.

"This is about your wife", she started calmly.

"What about her?"

Roxy hesitated.

"Forgive me if I'm out of line but how much do you know about her? About what she is?"

Klaus looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you asking?"

Roxy swallowed.

"I…First of all, I'm asking you to hear me out before…Anyway, the thing is that after your wife was injured, I examined her blood and found something quite interesting."

Klaus kept his face emotionless. He wanted to hear where this was going.

"Do you know why she was trapped in a human body in the first place?"

"Yes", Klaus replied.

"Right, well I'm sure you also know that the people who trapped her were planning to use her as a tool or a vessel, if you will. What I'm wondering is why you haven't use her for breaking the curse?"

Klaus couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"What?"

"Surely you know how she could be used…"

"First of all, this is my wife you are talking about, not some object. And second, what the hell are you talking about?"

Roxy seemed very pleased with herself.

"I studied some old scripts and I found references to this old ritual. It requires a perfect vessel, which would be your wife. A powerful and skilled witch could channel enormous amount of power through the vessel's body. Enough to even undo the curse."

Klaus tried to understand what he had just heard. All these years he has had a way to break the curse without the doppelganger, the moonstone or any of those complications. That sounded incredible. It was almost too good to be true. All he would have to do was… Wait.

"Would that hurt my wife?"

Roxy looked uncomfortable.

"Well, the process wouldn't probably be completely painless but surely breaking the curse is more important…I mean, I can find ways to make it easier for the vess…your wife."

Klaus was quiet for a moment. He had to gather his thoughts.

"I need more information", he said. "Get me everything you can find."

"Yes sir, right away", Roxy replied eagerly. "I have made some notes…"

"Yes, yes, leave them on my desk. I must think about this."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to find more information about the ritual itself?"

"Yes", Klaus said without even thinking about it. "This stays between the two of us, at least for now. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, you can count on me, sir", Roxy said smiling.

She placed some papers on his desk before she left. Klaus sat on his chair for a long while before he got up. He wasn't sure what to think. Anna had told him many years ago that the people who had trapped her where planning to use her in some kind of ritual but she hadn't told him more about that ritual. Klaus couldn't believe that he hadn't look for that information. Anna was his wife, she belonged to him. It hadn't matter to him what some people had planned to do with her.

Now she could help him to get everything he had ever wanted. But only if he could be sure that it wouldn't cause her any harm. Klaus headed to the library where he would probably find Anna. She was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace reading. The dog was sleeping on a rug. Damn animal was probably tired after destroying a pair of his best leather shoes. Anna raised her head when she heard him coming. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hello darling", Klaus said when he sat on the couch. "Could you come here, I need to talk to you."

She stood up and sat next to him. Klaus took her hand. She was looking at him expectantly. Klaus touched her cheek and looked into her big blue eyes. She was the only person who had ever looked at him like that, so trustfully. But then again, she was the only person who had a reason to look at him like that.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"What if I would say that you could give me something I have wanted for centuries?"

She seemed confused and asked what that something was. Klaus smiled.

"The biggest gift anyone had ever given me."

Anna looked at him for a moment before she asked what he needed her to do.

"According to one of my witches there's a ritual that would allow a witch to channel power through your body…"

Anna stood up before he could finish his sentence. She looked shocked. She was shaking her head furiously. Klaus stood up as well.

"It wouldn't hurt, Anna. I would never do anything to hurt you."

She shook her head.

"Is that really so much to ask?" Klaus said trying to hide his annoyance.

Anna looked hurt. She turned around and walked out.

"Come on, Anna…Dammit", Klaus murmured.

That certainly didn't go well. There had to be a way to solve this. So close and yet so far away… No, he would find a way. He always did.


	42. Not willingly

Chapter 42

Not willingly

I had to get away. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My husband wanted to use me as a vessel. He had no idea what he was asking. I still remembered every second of that ritual… It felt like my body would have been torn into pieces. The pain was unbearable. My body had been smaller then so Lucian and the others had failed to complete the ritual. I would never let anyone to do that to me again. Not willingly.

But I couldn't believe that Klaus had even asked that. I had given him everything I had, my body, my blood, my heart. Wasn't that enough? I walked quickly to the smaller living room. Thankfully no one was there. I sat in front of the piano and started to play. It usually helped me to calm down but not this time. I was too upset. I stood up and started to walk back and forth.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

I startled. Vincent was sitting on an armchair in the furthest corner of the room. I couldn't believe I hadn't notice him. He looked very casual. I managed to nod.

"I come here when I want some peace and quiet", he said. "There's usually no one here."

I nodded. He was smiling politely. I wasn't sure what to do. I should probably just leave. For some reason, I didn't. I sat on the couch. Vincent was humming quietly. It sounded like some kind of hymn. That was strange. He certainly didn't seem like a religious type. He smiled when he noticed me looking at him.

"Do you know why they call me the saint?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, it could be because I like when people beg but it's also because I used to be a choirboy."

I couldn't help but stare at him. He definitely looked like a choirboy with that innocent face of his but I knew it was all just a mask. I wasn't sure how old he actually was but I knew that he had been a vampire for a long time. I could saw it in his eyes.

"Yes, life is funny, isn't it?" It sounded that he was talking more to himself than to me. Then he continued humming. Somehow that calmed me. He had a very nice voice. I closed my eyes and just listened to him. Suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me. He was looking at me very closely. There was curiosity and surprisingly some warmth in his dark brown eyes.

"I truly hope that he knows how lucky he is."

I had no idea how to react. He just smiled at me and walked out. That was strange. It didn't take long before Klaus came in. I turned my back to him. He sat next to me and touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna. Last thing I wanted was to make you feel bad."

I turned to look at him. He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I would never do anything to harm you. I'm only asking you to reconsider this…"

I pulled away and shook my head. I signed to him that he didn't know what he was asking.

"It wouldn't hurt, I promise."

I shook my head. I knew that it would definitely hurt. And I didn't want to be used like that. I didn't want to give anyone that kind of power. It would be too dangerous. During my time on this Earth I had seen how power corrupted humans. He sighed.

"This is about taking back what's rightfully mine. What my mother took from me. Please Anna, could you do that for me?"

I told him that I was sorry but I wouldn't do that. Not willingly. He seemed tense.

"Fine", he snapped and marched out.

I was shivering. I knew how badly he wanted to break that curse so I was afraid that he would just do it against my will. I didn't want to believe that but I didn't think that he completely understood why I refused. I really wished that Elijah would be here. He would know what to do.

...

New York

Elijah opened his eyes. It took a moment before remembered where he was. It was a small tidy apartment. A woman who was lying next to him was still asleep. Elijah touched her curly brown hair. He wasn't sure how this had happened. Their relationship had been strictly professional, before last night. She was a very skilled witch and he had needed her help. Elijah hoped that this wouldn't ruin everything. Well, he would find that out soon enough. She was waking up.

"Hmm…Good morning", she murmured.

"Good morning, miss Wilson", Elijah replied and kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"I believe that in these circumstances you can call me Ava."

Elijah smiled too.

"Alright, Ava then."

They were both quiet for a moment. Ava stood up and wore her white dressing gown.

"May I offer you some tea?" she asked.

"I do not wish to bother you…"

She waved her hand.

"I like to drink some tea when I wake up."

Elijah started to get dressed when Ava walked into her very small kitchen. She carried the tea tray in the living room.

"Thank you", Elijah said when he picked up a small porcelain cup.

He still wasn't sure how she wanted to handle this. Maybe it would be best to just ask.

"If you wish to talk about last night…" Elijah started.

"No, that won't be necessary", Ava interrupted him calmly. "I only hope that you don't think I am the kind of person who would do that with anyone…"

"No, no, absolutely not."

Ava cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we should get back to business. You were telling me about your missing siblings."

"Yes, my two brothers. I haven't heard from the other one for a long time and now it seems that my younger brother is missing as well. I usually hear from him at least once in a century."

"And you think this hunter had found them?"

"Yes, I believe it's possible."

Elijah hoped that he was wrong. If Mikael had found them…

"I recently received a letter from my third brother's wife and she suspected that someone is threatening her husband."

"I see. And you would like me to locate this hunter?"

"Yes. I would also like you to come to Chicago with me."

Ava looked at him cautiously.

"Forgive me but I have heard about your brother Klaus and I have no interest to meet him. He recruits witches…"

"No harm would come to you, I give you my word", Elijah said calmly. "And to be honest, I am not doing this for Klaus. My sister is with him and I care deeply about his wife."

"Oh. Is she a former lover of yours?" Ava asked.

Elijah shook his head.

"No. It is complicated."

Ava was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, I will come to Chicago with you. And I will do my best to find this hunter of yours."

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you, miss Wilson…Ava."

Elijah felt more relaxed when he finished his tea. He had missed his little Annabelle. Now he could finally see her again.


	43. One little detail

Chapter 43

One little detail

1 week later

"I've had it with you", Klaus said angrily. "I have give you everything, treated you like a queen and this is how you repay me? I ask you one small thing and you decline?"

Anna had kneeled on the floor in front of the fireplace. She was holding that damn dog. Klaus was too angry to think clearly. He hated to be denied, especially this time. He was obsessed to get what he wanted. Sure he loved his wife but she was being stubborn and selfish. If this would be anyone else, he would have already taken what he wanted. But he just couldn't bring himself to force her. This was truly frustrating.

"I'm your husband! It's your duty to obey me!"

Klaus grabbed a teacup and threw it against the wall. Anna shivered and held the dog tighter. Somehow that annoyed him even more.

"That animal is important to you, isn't it?" Klaus asked coldly. "What would you think if someone would take it from you?"

Anna raised her head and looked at him. She looked terrified and shook her head pleadingly. She was on the brink of tears. For a moment Klaus felt guilty. He didn't want to scare her. But he wasn't going to give up either.

"Someone took something important from me and you can help me to get it back. I have talked with my witch and she assured me that it wouldn't hurt you…"

"No, it wouldn't hurt her", a cold voice interrupted him.

Klaus turned and saw Elijah standing at the door. He was wearing a dark suit and he had combed his hair back.

"It would simply kill her."

Klaus stared at his brother.

"What…"

"Your witch didn't mention that little detail now, did she" Elijah stated coldly.

Anna stood up and ran to him. Elijah's eyes softened when he hugged her.

"Hi, little one. I have missed you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. It took a moment before Klaus was able to speak.

"No…You're wrong", he said.

Elijah looked at him icily.

"Am I? How about you ask your witch. Or you can ask mine."

Klaus looked at the woman who walked in calmly. She was maybe in her mid twenties, she had a curly dark brown hair and she was wearing a simple white dress. Her eyes were strange color, almost purple.

"It is possible to channel power through the vessel's body", she started calmly. "But it would also destroy her body. You can ask any witch who had read the script. The _whole_ script."

Klaus was speechless. He had almost…

"Anna…I swear that I didn't know…"

She shook her head and walked out. The dog followed her.

"Tell me something, Niklaus", Elijah said emotionlessly. "Would it have been worth it?"

Klaus scowled him.

"You know damn well that I didn't know. Why are you here?"

"You mean besides preventing you from killing your wife?"

"I'm warning you Elijah, I'm not in a good mood right now…"

"Mikael", Elijah interrupted him. "I'm here because of Mikael."

Klaus froze.

"What about him?" he asked tensely.

"I think that he had found Finn and Kol."

Klaus kept his face blank.

"Hmm, really? What makes you think that?"

"They have disappeared from the face of this Earth", Elijah replied. "There's no trace of them."

Klaus knew exactly where they were but that wasn't something he was planning to share with Elijah.

"And you think that Mikael had found them?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, who else. And I heard that someone attacked Annabelle…"

"That wasn't Mikael", Klaus interrupted him. "I made sure of it. It was some foolish vampire who will be begging for death when I get my hands on him."

Elijah didn't seem convinced. He was about to say something when Stefan walked in.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, not at all. This is my brother Elijah, Elijah this is Stefan Salvatore. He is Bekah's…gentleman friend."

"Hi", Stefan said.

Elijah looked at him from head to toes. He didn't seem pleased.

"You are courting my sister?"

Stefan grinned.

"Well, that's a one way to put it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elijah asked icily.

"Relax Elijah", Klaus said. "Stefan is a good man. And Bekah is a big girl; she doesn't need you to babysit her."

"That's true" Rebekah said when she walked in and kissed Elijah's cheeks. "But it's good to see you big brother."

"It is good to see you too Bekah", Elijah said smiling. His smile vanished when Stefan wrapped his arm around Rebekah's waist.

"We are planning to go out tonight", Stefan said looking at Klaus. "Want to join us?"

"I must speak to my wife first", Klaus replied. "If you all excuse me…"

"So, Elijah, do you want to join us as well?" Klaus heard Rebekah asking before he walked out. He needed to see Anna. Hopefully she still wanted to see him. He found her in their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed petting the dog. She didn't look at him.

"I know that I acted like a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

She still didn't look at him. Klaus sat next to her and petted the dog as well. He wasn't very fond of the damn animal, it always destroyed his best shoes, but since it was important to Anna, it was important to him as well.

"You know I would have never taken Sammy from you. We are friends, right little fur ball?"

The dog showed his teeth and growled. Lousy animal. Anna hid her smile behind her hand.

"My sweet Anna. You are my everything, you must know that. Can you forgive me?"

Anna took a deep breath and signed to him that she would try.

"Thank you my darling", Klaus said and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"Ok, I understand. I have to earn your forgiveness first. Would you like to go out with me tonight? We can listen to some music, you like that right?"

She signed that she would like to spend some time with Elijah.

"You can do that tomorrow, I'm sure Elijah will stay for a while. And I can ask if he would want to join us. What do you say, love?"

Anna hesitated a moment before she nodded.

"Wonderful, you won't regret this sweetheart. I am going to make this a special night for you."

Anna tried to smile but she looked worried. The night would certainly be special. For all of them.


	44. My brother's keeper

Chapter 44

My brother's keeper

Elijah looked through the window when a car drove out of the gate. Klaus had been too impatient to wait for him so he would follow them later. Elijah was still very mad at his brother for wanting to risk Annabelle's life like that. They would certainly have another conversation about that later. Ava was lighting incense.

"It is safe to speak", she said calmly.

Elijah turned to her.

"Thank you for your help today, I won't forget it."

Ava smiled.

"You are welcome."

"And thank you for agreeing to come with me to this…speakeasy. I hope it won't be completely unpleasant experience for you."

"I'm sure it won't be. But I must get changed first. Excuse me."

"Of course", Elijah replied.

Ava walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Elijah was just about to sit on the armchair when he heard a quiet knock.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Vincent sneaked in.

"Vincent", he greeted the younger vampire.

"Elijah. Is it safe to…"

"Yes. No one can hear us."

Vincent nodded.

"Good. And may I congratulate you for an excellent timing."

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know what was going on."

Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah well, I figured that I owed you that much. And I didn't want the lovely lady to get hurt."

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"You care about her, don't you?"

Vincent seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm not suicidal. She is Klaus' wife."

"Yes, she is. But nonetheless, I thank you for looking after her."

"Sure. Take care, Elijah."

"You too."

Vincent took a quick look around him before he sneaked out. Elijah didn't have to wait long before the bathroom door opened. Ava stepped out wearing a coral dress with short sleeves, matching gloves and a headband.

"I have never been in a speakeasy so I hope that I am properly dressed", she said.

Elijah smiled.

"Yes, you look lovely. Shall we then?"

He held out his hand for Ava. She took it and gave him a warm smile. Elijah was sure that this would be interesting.

...

I looked at the Chicago River. The speakeasy where we were going was near the riverbank. It was dark already and the water looked cold. I shivered.

"Are you cold, love?" Klaus asked and wrapped his arm around me. "Let's go inside."

We followed Stefan and Rebekah to the door. Stefan knocked and said something to the man who opened a small hatch. The building looked old and sleazy from the outside but inside was something else entirely. It was full of women wearing beautiful dresses and men wearing tuxedos. I was wearing a powder blue dress, a headband and high heels.

The band was playing on a small stage and people were chatting and dancing. Waitresses were carrying drinks to the tables. It looked like all the other speakeasies I had been before. The band was playing jazz. It sounded that they were very talented.

Klaus led me to a table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and enjoyed the music. I felt Klaus caressing my back and stroking my hair but I pretended that I didn't notice that at all. I wasn't ready to forgive him quite yet. And he definitely wouldn't get any tonight.

Stefan and Rebekah were snuggling on the other side of the table. They both seemed to be in a good mood. I was glad for Rebekah. She deserved to be happy. After I had listened to the band for a while, I excused myself and went to the restroom. There were many women powdering their face and adding more lipstick. I wanted to clean myself up a little as well.

When I stepped out, it started. I heard many loud bangs. People were screaming and running in panic. Many of them fell on the floor bleeding. I was shocked but my first thought was to make sure that Klaus was alright. I couldn't see him anywhere. More and more policemen came in shooting people who were trying desperately to get out. Maybe Klaus and Rebekah were already outside. I headed to the backdoor with many other people trying my best to avoid getting shot.

I saw some of the bullets on the floor. These weren't normal bullets. They were made of wood. Why would… Then it hit me. These bullets were designed to kill vampires. I had to find Klaus and Rebekah. I managed to get outside but I couldn't see either of them. I knew that I had to get away from this building. It was only the matter of time before the policemen would notice the other entrance. I ran with many other people without knowing where I was going. I had to find a place where I could wait for Klaus. He was alright. He had to be.

"Hold it right there!" someone yelled. It was probably a policeman.

I ran until someone pushed me and I lost my balance. Before I could do anything I was rolling down the riverbank, straight into the water. It was freezing. I tried desperately to keep my head above the surface but my body was going into a shock. For a short moment I thought about what would happen if I would drown.

I was panicking. It was dark and I couldn't even scream for help. I held on as long as I could but eventually I sank under the surface. I was terrified but that only lasted a second. Then I didn't really feel anything until someone grabbed me and started to pull me up. I gasped for air when we reached the surface. I didn't see who my savior was. He has dragging me towards the riverbank. I was barely conscious.

"Stay with me, missy", a man's voice said.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

...

Elijah stared at the chaos in front of him. People were running back and forth. Elijah could smell the blood even from his observing place. He had no idea how many bodies there were inside. Humans. That didn't make any sense. Why would the policemen shoot unarmed people, unless… He had just walked out. Elijah hadn't seen his father for centuries. Mikael saw him as well. For some very strange reason he was smiling. Elijah didn't move when Mikael walked to him.

"Elijah. Well, this is a surprise."

"Father", Elijah said emotionlessly. "Did you manage to kill the rest of my family?"

Mikael looked amused.

"If you are referring to Niklaus and Rebekah, they escaped."

Elijah was relieved. He couldn't bare the thought of losing the rest of his siblings.

"What did you mean when you said the rest of your family?" Mikael asked.

"You know exactly what I meant", Elijah replied coldly.

"No, I am afraid not. By all means, enlighten me."

"Finn and Kol."

Mikael looked at him curiously.

"What about them?"

"Could you stop that already, I know that you killed them", Elijah said angrily.

Mikael smiled.

"No, I haven't even seen either of them for centuries."

Elijah stared at him.

"You are lying."

"Why would I lie? I haven't touched them. If I would have, I would tell you."

Elijah didn't know what to believe.

"No, they have disappeared…"

"As I said, I have nothing to do with that", Mikael interrupted him. "But if you want to know what happened to them, you might want to ask your bastard brother."

"What? Are you suggesting that Niklaus… That's a lie. You are just trying to turn us against each other."

Mikael laughed.

"Believe what you want but I am telling you, I did not kill your brothers. But I heard from a reliable source that Niklaus is the one who…made them disappear, so to speak."

Elijah was starting to believe that Mikeal was telling the truth. But that meant…No. His own brother… Elijah pulled himself together and looked at his father.

"Do we have to fight now?" he asked calmly.

"I'm afraid so", Mikael replied. "When ever you are ready, son."

Before Elijah could say anything, an invisible force flew Mikael against the wall.

"We're ready", Ava said.

Elijah lifted her in his arms and zoomed away from his father. He didn't seem to be following them but Elijah didn't stop before they were few blocks away.

"Thank you", Elijah said when he placed Ava on the ground.

"No problem. Are you alright?"

No, Elijah definitely wasn't alright. He needed to have a word with his brother.


	45. I hope that I'll be given some peace

Chapter 45

I hope that I'll be given some peace

I felt very dizzy when I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a cracked ceiling. Where was I? I turned on my side and noticed that I was lying on some kind of bunk bed under a big blanket. I was about to lift it, when I realized that I was naked. Great. I covered myself with the blanket before I got up. The room looked small and dirty.

There was just one tiny window but it was so dirty that I couldn't see through it. The room was furnished with the bunk bed, a wooden chair and a small dresser. I tried to remember how I had ended up here. The river… Someone had saved me. But who? I opened the door as silently as I could. I saw a living room. It wasn't much tidier than the small bedroom. Who ever lived here didn't seem to be much of a housekeeper.

"You're up. Good", someone said.

I startled when there was suddenly a man standing in front of me. His dark hair was messy and he was looking at me emotionlessly with his pale blue eyes. It looked like he hadn't shaved for few days. There was a bottle of scotch on his hand. Apparently he didn't care about the whole prohibition thing.

"What's your name, missy?" he asked.

I looked at him cautiously before I touched my throat and shook my head.

"You're a mute?"

I nodded. He looked at me curiously.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. If you ask me, the whole speaking thing is overrated anyway."

He walked to the couch and sat down. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. I felt very uncomfortable. He opened his bottle and took a long sup.

"Drink?" he asked holding out the bottle.

I shook my head. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself. More for me."

I wasn't sure what to do. I needed my clothes.

"Come here", he said. "Sit with me."

I hesitated but I needed to ask him where my clothes were. I moved in front of him and pointed at the blanket. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't touch you. I mean, of course I touched you but not like that. You were hypothermic so I had to remove your wet clothes. But I tried not to peek."

I stared at him. I hadn't even thought about that. I felt myself blushing.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you have gorgeous… I mean, I would imagine that you have."

I felt completely embarrassed. I had to get home. Klaus was probably worried sick. I tried to sign to this man that I needed my clothes. He didn't seem to care.

"Sit", he said emotionlessly.

I started to back away. He slammed his fist on the small table so hard that it shattered.

"I said sit!"

I shivered but I thought that it was best to do as he said. He calmed down as soon as I sat down, although I tried to stay as far away from his as possible.

"Sorry about that, I'm having a bad day. Or year. Hell, let's just make that a century."

Apparently he wasn't a human. This was just perfect.

"I think I'm going to call you River", he said thoughtfully. "It's fitting, don't you think?"

I couldn't understand why he wanted to call me anything. I wasn't staying here. At least I hoped so.

"Do you want to hear a secret, River?" he asked staring at his bottle. "I'm a monster. A real monster."

He started to laugh.

"I have killed people. I can't even remember how many. I used to try to remember but now I don't want to."

I didn't know what kind of reaction he was expecting but apparently my calmness amused him.

"Aren't you afraid?"

I shrugged and pointed at him and myself.

"You mean am I going to kill you? To be honest, I haven't decided yet. Somehow I would like to think that saving you meant something. But then again, what is one saved life comparing to all of those I have taken?"

He took another sup and sighed.

"I never wanted this", he mumbled. "If my brother would have just let me die…"

It was strange but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There was so much pain in his eyes. As stupid as it probably was, I moved a little closer and touched his shoulder. He looked surprised.

"You are a strange girl, River. But that's ok, I'm not exactly normal myself. You see, there was this girl who I loved more than anything in this world. I would have done anything for her. I would have died for her. Well, I did die for her. But none of that matters now. She's gone."

I startled when he suddenly pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"My darling Katherine…"

He played with my hair and inhaled my scent.

"You smell very good, you know."

I swallowed. Of course he had to be a vampire. I tapped his back few times hoping that would offer him enough consolation. I really didn't want to be his next drink.

"And you want to know what else? I came here trying to find my brother, my only family. And what did I find, a soulless, sadistic monster that enjoys killing. That's not my little brother. I was hoping that I could speak with him tonight, but instead I found you. What do you think that means?"

I had no idea what kind of answer he was looking for so I just shrugged. He pulled away and started to laugh.

"You know what River; I think that I like you. There's something about you…I just can't put my finger on it."

I wasn't sure was that a good or a bad thing. He didn't seem to be exactly stable and I didn't think that he knew what he was going to do to me. I was just praying that he wouldn't taste my blood. And I would have been more comfortable if I would have had my clothes. I tried again to ask him about my clothes. I tried to mimic getting dressed.

"Oh right, your dress. I'm afraid I don't have it anymore."

I stared at him. What did he mean he didn't have it?

"There was this little accident; it was soaking wet and I hung it too close to the stove…well, never mind, I'll get you some clothes later."

Later? That didn't sound good. I tried my best to look calm and pointed myself and the door. He didn't look happy.

"Seriously? I saved your life and you're just going to leave?"

I signed to him that I was grateful, although I knew that he wouldn't understand. He looked into my eyes. I saw his pupils dilating. He was trying to compel me.

"You don't want to leave."

I was immune to his compulsion, not even Klaus could compel me but I thought it would be best not to show it. I held still. He looked tired.

"I'm sorry River but I just can't be alone tonight."

He held me tightly and leaned his head on mine. I was afraid but he didn't do anything else. He was just…lonely. He lied down on the couch pulling me with him. My back was against his chest. I didn't fight. That would have been useless.

"Only an idiot wants this life", he murmured. "Eternal life…right. Eternal loneliness is more like it."

I felt sorry for him so I touched his hand.

"Thank you River. I really am sorry about all of this. I need someone… I'm pathetic. If my brother would see me now…"

He almost dropped his bottle so I took it and placed it on the floor.

"By the way…My name is…Damon", he murmured before he fell asleep.

His arms were around me so I didn't think that I could get up without waking him. This was great. I couldn't do anything but wait.


	46. The secret side of me

Chapter 46

The secret side of me

"Dammit!" Klaus snapped. "Be careful!"

"My apologies, sir", Maura replied calmly. "I am almost there."

Klaus was lying on a table shirtless. Maura was digging the bullets out from his chest with pincers.

"Wooden bullets… That son of a bitch."

Klaus cursed when the pincers sank deeper.

"There, this is the last one", Maura said when she dropped the bullet into a small bowl.

"Finally", Klaus murmured and took a long sup from his bottle. "What's the situation?"

"The coffins have been relocated and everyone is looking for your wife. Vincent is in charge."

"Good. We are leaving as soon as Anna is here."

"Yes sir", Maura replied and started to clean Klaus' wounds.

They were in a warehouse where Klaus had kept the coffins. It wasn't safe to go back to the house after Mikael's appearance. The thought of running made Klaus angry. He truly hated his "father". Maura handed him a clean shirt and a jacket. Klaus stood up and got dressed. He was worried about Anna. Rebekah had seen her running out with a group of other people. Anna was smart so she would find a safe place where she could wait for him but she was still out there by herself. That was intolerable thought. If anything would happen to her…

"Nik", Rebekah's voice said.

Klaus turned and saw her and Stefan walking towards him. Neither of them had been injured.

"Good, you are here. We are leaving as soon as Anna is found…"

"Nik", Rebekah interrupted him. She looked serious. "We are not leaving with you."

Klaus stared at both of them.

"What?"

"Stefan and I are leaving together. Just the two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked annoyed. "Anna is missing and you are going to leave me?"

"Yes", Rebekah replied. "I hope that you will find Anna but maybe you should consider the possibility that she doesn't want to be found."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked icily.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You might be my brother but I'm not blind for your faults. I don't think that you deserve her, you never had but for some reason she had stayed with you. Maybe she finally had enough. If she doesn't want to come back, you shouldn't force her."

Klaus was too angry to say anything. Rebekah's eyes softened a little.

"I'm not saying these things to hurt you, I just think that you need to for once hear the truth."

Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"We should go", he murmured. "Take care Nik."

"Goodbye", Rebekah said and turned around.

In that moment Klaus lost it. He always kept a dagger in hand. In the next second he had run it through his sister's heart. Stefan didn't have time to do anything before Klaus made an eye contact.

"You will forget me and Rebekah and all this time you have spent with us. Now leave."

He obeyed without saying a word. Klaus lifted Rebekah's body gently in his arms.

"Maura!"

The witch had kept her distance but now she approached him quickly.

"Yes sir?"

"I need another coffin", Klaus said emotionlessly. "And burn this damn city into ashes if you have to, I don't care, but bring me my wife!"

...

I couldn't believe that I had actually fallen asleep. I was fully awake when I felt Damon snuggling his face in my hair.

"Katherine…"

I tried to get up but he kept his arms tightly around me.

"Oh…" he murmured. "Good morning, River."

I tried again to get up and this time he let me. Apparently he wasn't feeling very good.

"My head…I have to stop drinking…"

Then he noticed his bottle on the floor and picked it up.

"Oh well, I can do that tomorrow."

I felt very uncomfortable standing there wearing just a blanket. He seemed to be feeling better after his first drink.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you last night. It wasn't exactly my finest moment."

I backed away when he stood up.

"Ok, I should get you something to eat", he murmured.

I pointed at the blanket.

"Right, right and clothes."

He rubbed his temple.

"I should take a bath and shave…No, your food first. I don't think that I have anything…What do you eat?"

I tried to think a way to tell him that I really needed to go home. I started to sign but obviously he couldn't understand me. I felt frustrated.

"Ok, I'm just going to…Wait here, I'll be right back", he said and walked out the door.

Was he serious? I sighed. What should I do? I had no idea where I was and it probably wouldn't be very good idea to go out like this. Maybe I could borrow some of his clothes. I went to the bedroom and opened the drawers of the dresser. I found some more scotch and a pile of old letters. Where were all his clothes? When I opened the bottom drawer I saw some kind of cloth. White lace. That didn't seem like a men's cloth. I picked it up and saw that it was a nightgown. A very old nightgown. I used to have similar ones but that was at least a century ago. I looked at it so closely that I didn't notice Damon standing behind me.

"Don't touch that", he snapped.

I startled and placed the nightgown quickly back into the drawer.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

I swallowed and tried to sign to him that I was sorry. He was looking at me emotionlessly.

"That is Katherine's nightgown. The only thing I have left from her."

Oh no. I looked at him shaking my head. He forced me to back away. There was no expression on his face. He took a step closer, shoving me against the wall. He was staring at me very oddly. I was terrified. In the next second, he was kissing me. That surprised me completely. I started to pound on his chest trying to make him stop. Suddenly he did. He looked confused.

"I am so sorry", he murmured and took a step back. "You are not Katherine."

It sounded that he said it more to himself than to me.

"Please, come, I have some food for you."

I tried my best to calm down. I couldn't understand what he wanted from me. Obviously he had problems but what did he want me to do? I followed him cautiously. He handed me a wooden basket. There was some bread and apples in it.

"I'm sorry but this is all I could find right now. I'll get you something else later."

I took a deep breath and looked at him. I placed my hand on my chest above my heart and pointed at him. I hoped that he would understand that I was grateful. Then I pointed myself and the door. He looked at me emotionlessly.

"Do you have any family, River? Someone who is waiting for you?"

I nodded quickly. I hoped that he would let me leave. He was quiet for a long while.

"Please take a seat and eat. After that…we'll see."

I didn't like that at all. But I didn't think arguing with him would help so I did as he said. I was hungry and I needed all my strength. He opened another bottle and sat next to me. I thought that he had drunk enough for this morning so I grabbed his bottle and yanked it from his hand. He looked stunned. I placed the bottle on the floor and shook my head.

"Yeah, you're probably right", he murmured. "I have to clear my head. And I definitely need a bath."

I nodded. Maybe if I would help him to sober up and tidy this place up a bit, he would let me leave. Apparently he needed some encouragement. I probably owed him that much. I just hoped that I wouldn't end up his dinner.


	47. The point of no return

Chapter 47

The point of no return

"Ok", Klaus said. "I don't like you and you don't like me but right now we just have to get along."

The dog looked at him and barked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Just be a good little fur ball now. I know that you miss her." The dog let out a sad howl. Klaus sighed and tapped the dog's head. "I miss her too. But I'm going to find her, no matter what."

Klaus was really worried. Anna had been missing for almost two days. Something must have happened to her. He had to find her. The problem was that he also had to avoid Mikael. But he probably thought that Klaus was long gone by now. A sleazy warehouse was most likely the last place where Mikael would look for him.

"Sir?" Maura said.

Klaus raised his head.

"Did you find her?"

Maura shook her head.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. But your brother is here."

Klaus had wondered what had happened to Elijah and that witch of his.

"Take the dog", Klaus said to Maura when Elijah walked in. He was looking at Klaus gloomily. His witch walked few steps behind him. Klaus could sense the tension coming from both of them.

"Well, it seems that you were right about Mikael…" Klaus started.

"Did you kill our brothers?" Elijah interrupted him.

Klaus' face went blank. Maura, who was just walking out with Sammy, stopped. She had been with Klaus long enough to know when he needed her. She scanned the room quickly preparing for anything. Ava was watching Elijah like a hawk. Maura had a bad feeling. This could be ugly. It was just the four of them and Sammy, everyone else was looking for Anna.

"I asked you a question, Niklaus", Elijah said coldly. "Did you kill our brothers?"

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asked emotionlessly.

Elijah looked even tenser but there was also sadness in his eyes.

"I take that as a yes", he stated gloomily.

Klaus didn't say anything. He didn't see any point denying it. Elijah wasn't stupid. Apparently he was going to lose the last one of his siblings tonight. Somehow he was too numb to care. Everyone eventually left him. Everyone except his Anna. Just the thought of losing her…

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Finn was in my way", Klaus replied calmly. "Kol deserved what he got after what he did to Anna and Rebekah…she betrayed me."

Elijah looked shocked.

"What? You…killed Rebekah?"

"Yes. I killed them all and sank their bodies to the bottom of the sea where no one can ever find them."

When Klaus saw the terror in Elijah's eyes, he almost felt sorry for saying that. At the moment he just couldn't stand his brother. He had always hated the idea of sharing Anna's love. She was the only one who he had left. He wouldn't share her with anyone. It took few seconds before Elijah's pain turned into rage. He growled furiously before attacking Klaus, throwing him against the wall. Klaus responded to that by hitting him with a wooden table that shattered in pieces.

Neither of them could control themselves anymore. They were both growling like beasts, trying to hurt each other as badly as possible. Neither of them held back. Two of the walls had come down already. Maura and Ava looked at each other. Maybe they were on the opposite sides of this but in that moment they reached silent understanding. Maura saw in Ava's eyes that she was just as loyal to Elijah as she was to Klaus. Ava only wanted to get Elijah out of here alive.

Unfortunately Klaus seemed to be winning but they had managed to beat each other up pretty badly. Klaus threw Elijah through a wall that started to collapse. Klaus was about to dagger his brother when he heard Sammy barking. The dog was trapped in the corner next to the collapsing wall. Klaus acted immediately. He knew how important this animal was to Anna. He moved with his vampire speed saving the dog before the wall crushed him. Klaus held the dog in his arms trying to see was he injured. Sammy was howling miserably. He was bleeding. Klaus found a wound in his paw. It didn't look very deep.

"You'll be alright, fur ball", Klaus murmured and placed the dog in Maura's arms.

When Klaus turned, he saw that Elijah and Ava were gone. Klaus was surprised when he noticed that it didn't really matter to him.

"Maura dear", he said calmly. "We are leaving. It seems that if I want something done, I have to do it myself."

"Sir?" Maura asked.

Klaus turned to her and smiled.

"I am going to find Anna. And if even a hair on her head is out of place I will slaughter every worthless human I can find."

Maura was staring at him like he would have lost his mind. Maybe he had, he wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he wasn't going to lose the only person who he had left. The only woman who he had ever truly loved. He refused to even think about that option.

...

I looked around wiping the sweat off my forehead. The whole apartment was almost spotless now. I had confiscated all of Damon's alcohol and made sure that he had taken a bath and shaved. I had also washed his clothes. He had borrowed a blue dress for me from one of his neighbors. I noticed him looking at me when I was on my knees washing the floor. It obviously hadn't been washed recently. When I was finished I went to the bathroom to wash myself up. When I came back there were some tea and sandwiches on the table.

"I thought you might be hungry", Damon said.

I smiled at him and nodded. I really was hungry. He sat opposite me and poured himself a cup of tea. He was looking at me the whole time when I ate.

"Your family…" he started. "Does that mean like your parents or your siblings…?"

I shook my head.

"Cousins?" he suggested.

I smiled and shook my head again.

"Husband?" he asked reluctantly.

I nodded. He looked gloomy.

"Do you like him? I mean, is he good to you?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded. If I wasn't mistaken, he was disappointed. I understood that he was lonely and he needed someone but that someone just couldn't be me. I had done my best to help him but I had to go home to my husband. I tried to think a nice way to explain that to him when he took my hand.

"You are quite something, River", he murmured. "I know what you must think of me but I hadn't always been like this. I can be…better. Do you think that you could consider…"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door. Damon didn't look pleased.

"Who the hell…" he murmured when he stood up and walked to the door.

When he opened it, I saw a pretty blonde woman.

"Well, you are hard to find", she said smiling.

"Lexi", Damon said. He sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed.

"The same thing than always, helping you to save your brother."


	48. Stand by your family

Chapter 48

Stand by your family

I felt the sudden tension in the room when Damon's guest walked in.

"Nice place", the blonde woman said after taking quick look around. Then she noticed me. "Hi, I'm Lexi."

I greeted her with a smile and a nod.

"She can't talk", Damon said.

Lexi turned to look at him.

"And who is she?"

Damon seemed tense. "I call her River. She's my…guest."

"Right, I see. Could you excuse us, River?"

I nodded and went to the bedroom. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help overhearing some parts of their conversation. Apparently they were talking about Damon's brother, "soulless, sadistic monster" as he had put it.

"Don't you think that I've tried!" Damon's voice shouted.

"He needs us. Now more than ever."

"No, Lexi, I'm done. You didn't see him."

"This is your brother we are talking about…"

"Yes, I know!"

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself for a moment and listen to me!"

There was a lot of shouting. I felt sympathy towards Damon. Obviously he cared about his brother, but apparently he had given up on him. If I had understood correctly, they had been very close when they had still been humans. Then they had both fallen for this Katherine. It wasn't hard to see that Damon still loved her. Maybe this friend of his could at least help him to get his brother back. She certainly seemed like a determined woman. I waited until Damon finally opened the door and walked in. He looked tired. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm an idiot", he murmured. "Why would I try to help someone who doesn't want to be helped?"

I took a step towards him and touched his shoulder. He gave me a sad smile.

"Because he is my brother. That has to count for something, right?"

I nodded. It wasn't always easy to stand by your family, no matter how much you love them, but I believed that Damon would regret if he wouldn't try to help his brother. He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek.

"I really wish that I could keep you", he said quietly. "You are a very special girl, River. I hope you know that."

He smiled and touched my neck. I swallowed.

"It would be a lie to say that I'm not tempted… But even a monster like me is sometimes capable of doing a decent thing. You got me through one of the worst nights of my life so I guess that I owe you. I can only hope that your husband knows how lucky he is."

I looked at him for a moment to make sure that he meant what he said. He sighed.

"Oh hell…"

He pulled me closer and kissed me. I knew that it was a goodbye kiss so I didn't try to stop him. His eyes were closed when he finally pulled away.

"You taste as sweet as you smell. That lucky bastard…"

I prayed for his sake that Klaus would never hear about this. I had no wish to get Damon killed.

"Damon?" Lexi asked from the door. "Are you ready?"

"Almost", he replied and took a deep breath before he grabbed my chin and made an eye contact.

"You will forget me and this time you have spent here. All you remember is that you got out of the river by yourself but were hypothermic so Lexi nursed you back to health. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Damon turned away.

"Make sure that she gets home", he said quietly.

"Of course", she replied and took my hand. "Come on."

I looked at Damon before Lexi led me out. His back was still turned. I wished him all the best. Hopefully he could work things out with his brother and find someone who would love him. I didn't think that I would ever see him again. I shivered when Lexi and I got outside and I felt the wind on my face.

"Here", Lexi said and took her coat off. "I think you need this more than I do."

I smiled at her gratefully and wrapped the coat around me.

"Alright, let's get you home then. Where do you liv…oh right, you can't speak."

Lexi looked thoughtful. We walked across the street. I wasn't sure where we were but judging by the buildings this wasn't very pleasant neighborhood. We walked past a small kiosk when Lexi thought of something.

"I will buy a pen and some paper so you can write down your address. I can't believe that I didn't think of that…"

"Anna!"

I recognized that voice immediately. Vincent. He was next to me in a second looking at me from head to toes.

"Are you alright? Have you been injured?"

I wasn't sure which question should I answer so I nodded and signed to him that I was alright. As far as I knew he understood at least some of my signs. He was still examining me before he looked at Lexi. He moved me fluently behind his back.

"You know this man?" Lexi asked.

I nodded.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked quite rudely.

"I found her half dead near the riverbank so I helped her", Lexi replied with the same tone.

Vincent looked at me for a confirmation. I nodded.

"Thank you very much, ma'am", he said sounding a little more polite. "I have been looking for her everywhere."

"I'm glad that I could help. I was going to take her home…"

"Thank you, I'll take her to her husband."

Lexi looked curious.

"And you are?"

"I work for him", Vincent replied simply and took some bills from his pocket. "Here's for your trouble."

Before Lexi could say anything, Vincent was already leading me away.

"I'm so happy that I found you", he murmured. "And not a minute too soon."

I tried to ask what he meant but he didn't even slow down. I was starting to get scared. Had something happened to Klaus? I startled when Vincent suddenly lifted me into his arms.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're in a hurry."

I tried to understand what was going on. I barely noticed Vincent inhaling my scent. Apparently all vampires liked to do that.

"Are you sure that you're not injured?"

I nodded. I just hoped that he would explain to me what was happening. Suddenly a car stopped next to us. Vincent opened the door and lifted me onto the backseat.

"Nice work, Vince", the driver said.

I didn't know his name but I had seen him couple of times before. When Vincent was sitting next to me I could finally ask him what was going on.

"Everything will be alright now when we found you", he said calmly. "Your husband had been a little…upset because of your disappearance but everything is fine now. You are here and you're not hurt, that's all that matters."

"Little upset…" the driver murmured but Vincent gave him a warning look.

I was really worried now. I knew how bad Klaus' temper could be. I needed to get home to him. Then I noticed that we weren't going home. I looked at Vincent when the car stopped in front of some old house.

"Wait here", Vincent said touching my shoulder softly. In the next second he was gone. I was confused. And the driver was staring at me through the rear-view mirror. I had seen that look before more times than I cared to remember. Apparently he was a young vampire; it was usually harder for them to control themselves around me. I really hoped that Vincent would hurry back. Before I even noticed that the door opened, someone yanked me out. It took few terrifying seconds before I recognized Klaus.

"Are you alright? Let me see."

He was touching my arms, stomach and legs like he would have tried to find a bruise or a wound or something. When he was finally satisfied with his inspection, he cupped my face and kissed me deeply. His hair was messy, he hadn't shaved, there were some bloodstains on his clothes and he looked exhausted. There was also something else in his eyes. Some kind of emptiness.

"My sweet girl", he murmured. "Tell me that you are mine."

I nodded.

"And you will always stay with me."

I nodded again. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could tell that something was really wrong. He didn't seem to want to let go of me but finally I managed to pull away. I asked had something happened to Elijah or Rebekah. Klaus' face went blank.

"They had both left", he said emotionlessly. "But you will never leave."

It sounded more like a statement than a question. I tried to ask more about Elijah and Rebekah but Klaus grabbed my hands.

"We won't talk about them anymore. For now on, there's just you and me, my love. Maybe it's better that way."

He kissed my forehead and held me tightly. I knew that things had changed for good. Maybe Klaus have had some kind of argument with his siblings. Either way it was clear that he needed me now more than ever. And I would stay with him. No matter what.


	49. Flower power

**I just had to write something about the 60's before reaching the present time :)**

Chapter 49

Flower power

1967

_You keep saying you got something for me_  
_Something you call love but confess_  
_You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'_  
_And now someone else is getting all your best_  
_Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do_  
_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

"Turn that off", Klaus said annoyed.

I enjoyed dancing so much that I smiled and shook my head. I held out my hand, trying to get him to dance with me. Klaus marched straight to my record player and turned it off.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't tolerate that feminist nonsense in this house", he snapped. "They are almost as bad as those damn hippies. Flower power…"

I tried my best to hide my smile. I liked these ideas that hippies had about love and peace. And I would have liked to wear same kind of clothes than I had seen some of the women wearing but Klaus would have never allowed that. He really despised all these new movements, like feminism. I found it interesting and I was happy to see that women had more rights these days. It didn't really affect my life but I was still happy about this development.

"I think this music and those books you read have a bad influence on you", Klaus stated.

I scowled him and signed that I had a right to read what I wanted. He didn't own me.

"I'm your husband, you belong to me."

I was sick of hearing that. I wasn't an object. And times had changed since we got married. Klaus smiled and touched my cheek.

"Yes, times may change but not in this household. You are mine, Anna and you always will be."

There was no point arguing with him. He had become even more possessive during last decades. It was distressing sometimes but I tried to understand him. He had lost everyone else. I hadn't heard a word from Elijah or Rebekah since 1921. I really missed them both. Klaus still refused to talk about them. I hoped that they were alright. It made me sad to be apart from Elijah. I missed his calming presence. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head. I knew that mentioning Elijah would only make him angry. I still felt sad so I asked him to hold me. He looked surprised but he wrapped his arms around me. I let out a silent sob. Clearly that made him uncomfortable.

"Tell me what's wrong", he demanded. "Have someone been mean to you?"

I shook my head. I told him that I was just feeling sad. He caressed my cheek calmingly.

"Anna, I…"

"Excuse me sir", one of his witches said. She was standing in the doorway. I quickly turned away. I didn't want her to see my pathetic tears.

"What?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"There's an urgent matter that requires your attention", she said calmly.

I knew what that meant. He was probably leaving again. And I would be stuck in this house until he would come back.

"I'll be right back, love", he said and kissed my cheek before following the witch. Fay, if I remembered correctly. There were so many witches, warlocks and vampires coming and going that it was difficult to keep track of all of them. They were all polite to me, probably because they had to be, but most of them never talked to me unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was only one person I considered to be my friend. Vincent. Somehow he reminded me of Elijah. I felt that I could trust him. And he was the only person besides Klaus who understood my signs. But he wasn't here right now.

I walked back and forth in the living room, hoping that Klaus wouldn't leave. I had sometimes tried to ask him what he was doing when he was away but he just dodged the subject. I suspected that it had something to do with the curse. Since the Petrova bloodline was broken and he wasn't going to use me to break the curse, he was probably trying to find some other way.

He was obsessed with breaking that curse and I doubted that he would ever give up. Sometimes I heard rumors about the things he had done. And I could see the fear in other vampire's eyes when they looked at him. But he was never like that when he was with me. Sure, he was possessive but he was also gentle and caring. Sometimes I wondered if I was the only person who got to see that side of him. I looked up when Klaus came back. I knew what he was going to say before he spoke.

"Anna, there's something I have to take care of. It won't take long, two days tops."

I nodded. There was no point arguing with him. He would leave either way. He cupped my face and kissed me.

"I make this up to you, I promise."

I nodded and asked him to come back as soon as possible. He smiled.

"I promise, love."

After he left, I turned the music back on. It made me feel a little better. I danced until I finally had to sit down. I hoped that Vincent would be home soon. He usually watched TV with me when Klaus wasn't home. And Bewitched was on tonight. For some reason none of the witches liked that show. I felt like having a snack so I headed to the kitchen. When I passed the door to the basement, I heard loud laughing. Some of the vampires liked to spend time there. They had made it some kind of game room with a pool table. I didn't pay much attention to them until I heard a weak whimper.

"Please don't…"

It was a girl's voice. I gasped before I ran downstairs. It didn't even occur to me to be afraid. I saw three vampires circling a young girl. She couldn't be more than 11 or 12. She had messy dark hair and she was wearing a dirty clothes. There was a big wound on her forehead. It wasn't difficult to see how terrified she was. I stepped next to her without hesitation. I looked at the three vampires angrily.

"Ma'am", one of them said tensely. "We caught this little thief trespassing."

I signed to them that I wouldn't allow them to hurt this girl. They all looked confused and annoyed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't understand you", one of them said trying his best to sound polite. Obviously they weren't happy that I had interrupted them. I took the girl's hand and started to lead her upstairs. All the vampires were scowling me but they didn't dare try to stop me. In that moment I was truly grateful that they were so afraid of Klaus.

I led the girl into the living room and looked at her. She was shaking. I touched her shoulder calmingly. I really hoped that I could have told her that she was safe. I motioned her to take a seat and started to clean the wound on her forehead. She was looking at me fearfully with her brown eyes.

"What's going on here?" Vincent asked.

I was happy and relieved to see him. I explained the situation to him and asked him to tell the girl that everything was alright. No one would hurt her. The girl grabbed my hand when Vincent approached her.

"Easy now", Vincent said calmingly. "You're safe, little girl."

She didn't seem convinced. I stroked her hair hoping to calm her down.

"My name is Vincent and this lady is Anna. What's your name?"

"Maggie", she said quietly.

"Ok Maggie, I better take you home. Where do you live?"

"I…I don't have a home."

I was shocked. Poor girl. Where was her family? I signed the question to Vincent who asked it out loud. The girl shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped my arms gently around her. She hugged me tightly. I've never felt anything like it before. Vincent was biting his lower lip.

"Ma'am, the girl can't stay here", he said quietly. "I don't think that your husband…"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to just throw this little girl on the street. But I knew that Vincent was right. Klaus wouldn't be happy about this. On the other hand, Klaus wasn't here at the moment. I asked Vincent to get the girl something to eat. He looked tense but he obeyed. I took a handkerchief and dried the girl's eyes. She was smiling at me shyly. I couldn't help but smile too. I was determined to look after her; at least until I would find out if she had any family.

"You can't speak, ma'am?" she asked.

I shook my head. She took a small notebook and a pen from her shabby backpack and handed them to me.

"Now you can write", she said.

I smiled and touched her cheek. I looked at the notebook and noticed three letters on the cover. M E F. I pointed at the letters.

"My initials", she explained. "Margaret Elena Fleming."

...

**Yes, she's Isobel's mother. And Elijah will be in the next chapter.**


	50. Happy together

**Ok, here's what Elijah is up to during the 60's. He has had rough time dealing with his loss.**

Chapter 50

Happy together

"Looking good baby! Wanna give us a sponge bath?"

Ava rolled her eyes and ignored the group of young men sitting on the bench and smoking cigarettes. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. For some reason men seemed to like that. She walked to her car and sat onto the driver's seat. She started the car and turned the radio on.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight, so happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody_  
_But you for all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_The skies will be blue for all my life…_

Ava loved this song. She sang along and tapped the steering wheel while driving. It helped her to forget two of her patients she had lost today. Being a nurse was a hard work but she needed it. It was her way of seeking salvation. She had been a servant of nature and now she was abomination. It had been her own choice and she would make it again. Maybe she was a fool.

She had sacrificed everything for a man who had never said that he even wanted to be with her. But he needed her. She wasn't sure how to define their relationship. It was some kind of companionship based on mutual respect. The problem was that she wanted more than that. She wanted his love. Ava wanted to slap herself. She was pathetic. She had never spoken about these things to him. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid that he would reject her.

And he hadn't been the same after losing his family. His grief had lasted for decades. Ava wasn't sure if he would ever get through it. But that didn't matter; she would stay by his side either way. She stopped her car in front of an old Victorian house. She hummed when she picked up her purse and headed inside. She heard footsteps when she entered the hall.

"Miss Wilson."

Ava turned and saw Mrs. Norris who was the housekeeper. She was a very sweet and hardworking woman.

"Hello Mrs. Norris", Ava said smiling. "How is he?"

"I took him some tea and lighted a fire in the fireplace. He told me not to open the curtains."

Ava nodded.

"Thank you. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, miss Wilson. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Good night, Mrs. Norris."

Ava headed upstairs and stopped in front of a dark mahogany door. She knocked before opening it. The room was dark but that didn't bother her. There were some perks of being a vampire.

"Elijah?"

She didn't get any answer. He was sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace. The tea tray was on the table untouched. It seemed that this was one of those days. Ava kneeled next to the armchair and took his hand.

"Elijah?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I brought you some dinner."

She picked up a class bottle from her purse. It was filled with red liquid.

"Straight from the hospital freezer. Bon appétit."

He took the bottle without saying a word. Ava kissed his cheek and got on her feet.

"I'll leave you alone", she said and turned to the door.

"Wait", he said. "Please."

Ava looked at him surprised.

"Do you need something else?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Sit with me."

Ava smiled.

"Of course."

She moved a chair next to his armchair and handed him two classes. He poured the red liquid into both classes. Ava crossed her legs and took a sip from her class.

"Have I ever told you that I love that uniform?" he asked.

She smiled.

"No but you're not the only one. You should see me working though, there's nothing attractive about it, believe me. It's just messy."

Elijah looked at her.

"You know you don't have to work. Just tell me what you need and I…"

"No", Ava interrupted him. "I need this. I need to make amends."

"What do you mean?"

Ava bit her lip.

"Nothing, I just…"

Elijah leaned towards her and took her hand.

"Ava, please tell me."

She closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I feel guilty for being…what I am. Please don't get me wrong, I don't regret my decision but it's not so easy to forget all the things I was taught when I was a witch."

"You think that being a vampire makes you evil?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No, it's not that. Not really. But when I have an urge to sink my teeth into someone's neck… it scares me."

Elijah lifted her chin.

"My sweet Ava", he said warmly. "You have the kindest, most loving heart I know, even if it doesn't beat anymore. You have done so much for me and I haven't even properly thank you. For that I am truly sorry."

Ava shook her head.

"No, Elijah, you don't have to thank me. I just want you to be happy."

For the first time in a long time, Ava saw him smiling. That made her smile as well. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"I don't deserve you", he mumbled.

She caressed his cheek.

"But I'm yours. And I always will be, as long as you have me."

There was a strange look in his eyes. Ava was afraid that she had gone too far. She didn't want to pressure him. He was quiet for a long while before he spoke.

"I must have been blind. But now I'm done feeling sorry for myself. 46 years is more than enough. It won't bring my family back."

"No it won't", Ava said. She was afraid to hope that he was serious.

"I see now what I have to do." He paused and looked at the fireplace. Ava was waiting anxiously to hear the words she had hoped to hear for so long. "I'm going to make my brother pay."

Ava stared at him. Seriously? She got on her feet and walked to the door.

"Ava, where are you going?" he asked.

"I have some chores downstairs", she replied without looking at him and walked out.

She wanted to break something. He really was blind. And she was a fool. But she didn't even think about leaving. This was where she belonged.


	51. Enemy of my enemy

**I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. The present time takes place after Klaus have broken the curse and left with Stefan. Elijah is still daggered. But the first part is still the 60's.**

Chapter 51

Enemy of my enemy

"Welcome home, sir," one of the maids said.

"Hmm," Klaus muttered absent-mindedly. He wasn't in a good mood after running into another dead end. Well, at least he was home now.

"Anna?"

Klaus walked into the living room and saw some human girl sitting on the couch. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood up and started to back away, she seemed quite frightened.

"I asked you a question," Klaus snapped.

"I can explain, sir," Vincent said quickly when he walked in.

Klaus crossed his arms and listened to the younger vampire. Apparently the girl had been here for two days; Anna had saved her from some of his vampires.

"Why is she still here?" Klaus asked tensely.

"Your wife and I have tracked down her family members but so far there hasn't been any luck."

Klaus looked at the girl who seemed to be hiding behind Vincent's back. There was no way that he would let her stay here, he already had enough problems. He gritted his teeth when Anna walked in with a tray.

"Sweetheart, a word," he said and headed to their bedroom. Anna followed him and apparently she already knew what he was going to say. Klaus cursed himself for not getting her a new dog after her previous one had died two months ago. For some reason none of her dogs had liked him and the feeling had always been mutual. But since those things made Anna happy, Klaus was willing to tolerate them. A dog, not some human girl.

"Anna, you know she can't stay here…"

She signed that the girl's name was Maggie.

"Alright, but she still can't stay. But I promise to make sure that she'll have a safe place to stay, I promise."

Anna looked sad but obviously she understood that he was right, this was no place for a child. Not that he really cared, she was just some human. What difference it would make if she would live or die? Nonetheless he was going to keep his promise, the girl would be safe. What ever made Anna happy.

...

Mystic Falls, present time

Damon was running his fingers through his hair while watching the maps in front of him. Where the hell were they? All he knew that he wasn't going to give up, his brother had sacrificed everything in order to safe him. The thought filled him with helpless anger, why did Stefan have to be such a martyr? Then there was Elena, constantly bringing him some newspaper articles about brutal killings across the country. Of course it was Stefan who apparently had gone back to his old ripper ways, but Elena certainly didn't need to know that. Damn Klaus.

There had to be a way to get Stefan back but that meant that he needed some kind of leverage. Unfortunately Klaus was a hybrid now; there was no way to kill the bastard. Damon decided that he needed a drink and headed to the living room. He wasn't surprised to see Elena; probably she had come to ask if he had heard anything about Stefan. Then he noticed that she wasn't alone, there was some strange woman standing next to the fireplace. She had curly brown hair and strange looking eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a white cardigan.

"Don't mind me, I just live here," Damon said and poured himself a drink. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Ava Wilson," the woman said calmly. "I'm a friend of Elijah's."

That made Damon to stop and take a better look at her.

"I told her everything," Elena said.

That was just great, why shouldn't they trust a complete stranger who said that she was a friend of Klaus' brother?

"So, what brings you here, miss Wilson?" he asked trying to keep his tone light.

"As I already told your friend, Mr. Salvatore, I believe we have a common enemy," the woman replied.

"Really? And who might that be?"

"Klaus. I want to find him."

"Well join the club," Damon muttered and emptied his class.

"I can help you to defeat him," she said.

Right, sure.

"And why would you do that?"

She looked at him calmly.

"Elijah," Elena said.

Apparently she was more than his friend. That was interesting.

"Klaus has one weakness," Ava continued. "His wife."

Damon looked at him disbelievingly.

"He has a wife? It's funny that Elijah never mentioned that when we tried to stop him before the sacrifice."

Ava bit her lip.

"I would imagine that Elijah didn't want to involve her into this."

Damon wasn't completely sure if he believed this woman, but clearly she wasn't a big fan of Klaus' and that was something he could use. If she was telling the truth and Klaus really had a wife, that could change things drastically. _If_ she was telling the truth.

"Alright, miss Wilson, let's have a little chat."

...

Montana

I tried to concentrate on reading but I really couldn't. It had been a month now since Klaus had left to Virginia and I was really starting to get nervous. Sure he texted me every day, apparently he had ran into some complications, but his trip had also been successful. He hadn't told me many details but he had promised to explain everything after he would return. He had also mentioned that he had run into Stefan Salvatore and they were now traveling together. That was strange; I had always thought that Stefan had left with Rebekah, why had he been in Virginia? Something was very wrong here, I could feel it. I stood up and started to walk back and forth in my library. I really hated to be like a prisoner in this house.

"Hi, Anna," Vincent said when he walked in. "Are you alright?"

I sighed and shrugged, I really didn't feel alright.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" he suggested. "Or maybe order some takeout?"

I couldn't help but smile, he was so sweet for trying to cheer me up. Out of all of my bodyguards, he was the only one who I considered to be my friend. I asked had he heard anything from Klaus today. He shook his head.

"No, sorry, but I'm sure he'll be home soon. I mean really, what man would like to be apart from a woman like you?"

Apparently my husband. I sighed again. Even after spending centuries with him, I still couldn't always understand him. I knew that he loved me but he had a very strange way of showing it sometimes. It was like that curse and breaking it was always between us. I doubted that he would ever get rid of his obsession. Would he even care if I wouldn't be here when he would come back? Not that I could go anywhere, my bodyguards made sure of that. I felt depressed.

"Hey," Vincent said and touched my shoulder. It felt good that someone touched me. I was too distracted to notice that his fingers kept caressing my arm.

"You are so beautiful," he muttered.

I looked at him but before I could do anything, he kissed me. That surprised me completely; it was a hungry, almost desperate kiss. I was too stunned to even try to push him away but he stopped by himself looking shocked.

"I…I'm so sorry," he muttered and zoomed out. It took a moment before I understood what had just happened. I really needed to sit down. If Klaus would ever find out about that he would kill poor Vincent. I couldn't let that happen. I almost jumped when my phone suddenly peeped. A message from Klaus.

_I miss you, my sweet Anna and I'll be home soon. I have a surprise for you._

He would be home… I smiled and was just about to reply to his message when someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled as hard as I could until a piece of cloth covered my mouth and nose. I fought against the overwhelming dizziness but I couldn't stop myself from passing out. My phone dropped to the floor and the last thing I saw before the darkness was a hand that picked it up.

"This is going to be fun…"


	52. Leverage

Chapter 52

Leverage

Ava pressed her lips together trying her best to stay calm. She was praying that she was doing the right thing. She was, she had to safe Elijah. Why hadn't she been there for him when he had needed her? The truth was that she had finally had enough about his revenge obsession two years ago and left. They had been together for almost 90 years, she had waited and waited but he hadn't shown in any way that he would want to be more than friends who had sex together every now and then. Unfortunately that hadn't been enough for her anymore.

She loved that damn man more than anything but all he seemed to care about was having his revenge. She had refused to compete with that any longer and left without a proper goodbye. It had broken her heart but that had seemed like a better option than keep humiliating herself. Now her one true love's body could be in the bottom of sea… No, she refused to think about that option.

She knew for sure that Klaus had daggered Elijah but she didn't know what he had done to his body. Klaus would give her that information, no matter what. She knew that Elijah loved his brother's wife like a daughter and he probably wouldn't approve this but that didn't matter. He could be as angry as he wanted, as long as he would be alive. Ava's only concern now was whether she had bet on the right horse, figuratively speaking. Well, at least these people certainly didn't like Klaus.

The human, who apparently wanted her boyfriend back, was pretty much useless but thankfully she seemed to have a lot of friends. What a strange group they were; three vampires, herself included, a witch, a werewolf, a history teacher/vampire hunter and a human girl. They had been observing Klaus' little fortress for a while now and it was time to act. His wife certainly was important to him; she was better guarded than the crown jewels.

"Is everyone ready?" Damon asked. They were all in a van near Klaus' house.

"I think we should have codenames," the werewolf, Tyler or something, stated.

"What?"

"We're breaking into the bad guy's headquarters, we should so have codenames. Tips on nightowl."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even here?"

"I thought we could use some backup," the blonde vampire, Caroline, said.

"Yeah dude, chill."

"What have I told you about calling me dude…"

"Alright, focus," the history teacher said. "Bonnie, are you ready?"

The witch nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Be careful," Elena said.

Damon gave her a grin.

"Piece of cake."

It was too late to back down now; Ava could only hope that they would succeed. She was willing to die trying. For Elijah.

...

Damon had killed two vampires before he reached the library. Ava had killed three; she was much fiercer than she seemed to be. That was the beauty of love; it made people, or vampires to do things they wouldn't normally even dream about doing. Clearly this woman loved Elijah and she was willing to do anything in order to get him back. That was the reason why Damon knew that she would have his back, even though he would have never normally trusted someone he barely knew in a situation like this.

Hopefully Bonnie's spell would be strong enough to protect them for a little longer. When he entered the very nice looking library, he saw a woman sitting on an armchair in front of a fireplace. Her back was turned and she seemed to be concentrated on her phone. Long dark hair, that had to be her. He wasted no time to grab her and knock her out; it was easier if she wouldn't struggle. Her phone dropped to the floor and he saw a message from Klaus. That bastard was in for a big surprise.

"This is going to be fun," Damon muttered and lifted the girl over his shoulder without really looking at her. Of course he was curious to know what kind of woman would marry a sadistic monster like Klaus, but right now he had to get out of here.

"Go, go," he said to Ava while zooming out. She was right behind him and she staked a vampire who tried to attack him. Caroline was already jumping over the tall fence carrying Bonnie. Damon followed her and landed next to the moving van with his unconscious prisoner.

"Drive!" he shouted at Ric as soon as they were inside. Ava landed on the van and swung herself inside.

"That was awesome!" Tyler said excited. Bonnie seemed exhausted and she was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to rest."

"So that is Klaus' wife," Tyler said looking at the woman who was lying on the floor. Her long hair covered her face. "We should send him one of her fingers; that would freak him out. I saw that in a movie…"

"Shut up," Damon snorted. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

"You won't touch her," Ava said angrily looking at Tyler.

"Why do you care, this whole thing was your idea," Damon pointed out.

Ava crossed her arms and looked at him tensely.

"She's innocent."

Damon stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"You're kidding, right? She's Klaus' wife!"

"I'm not kidding," Ava replied coldly.

Damon shook his head and kneeled next to the unconscious girl.

"Let's take a look at you…"

He removed her hair and gasped. No, this was impossible…

"River…" he muttered.

"What?" Elena asked.

Damon cleared his throat.

"Nothing. How's it going Ric? Is anyone following us?"

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Good. Maybe we actually just pulled this off."

He bit his lip hoping that no one would notice his confusion. Klaus' wife was his River, the girl he had searched for years ago. He had almost immediately regretted for letting her go and tried to find her but she had disappeared without a trace. Now here she was, right in front of him. She looked exactly like he had remembered, although she was now wearing modern clothes, or almost modern. She was wearing a chaste white dress in red flower print and there was an old looking locket on her neck. For some reason Damon felt a need to open it. He saw a black and white photo of Klaus. That made him to remove the locket and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked and picked the locket up.

"She won't need it," he muttered.

"What is she?" Tyler asked. "She doesn't smell like a vamp."

"She's not," Ava replied.

"What then…"

"She's not a threat to any of us," Ava interrupted him tensely. "But her husband will be so we all need to focus."

"She looks so delicate," Caroline muttered. "How can someone like her be married to someone like Klaus?"

Damon was thinking about the same thing. He would definitely ask that when she would wake up. This was his leverage… No doubt Klaus would do anything in order to get her back. But the question was would he get her back?


	53. Homecoming

Chapter 53

Homecoming

"What can I get you, sir?" an elderly florist asked politely.

"31 red roses, please," Klaus replied giving the woman a charming smile.

"Yes, sir, right away."

Klaus looked around in a small flower shop when the woman started to gather the roses.

"Is it your anniversary?" she asked.

"No, I have been away for 31 days, so I want to give my wife something nice."

The woman looked impressed.

"Well, your wife is a very lucky woman."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

He could barely wait to get home; there was so much he wanted to tell to Anna. And he was certain that she would like his surprise.

"Thank you," he said when the woman handed him the flowers and headed to his black SUV. His sister was in the backseat with Stefan.

"Oh," she said mockingly when she saw the flowers. "My brother, the big old softy."

"You should look in the trunk," Stefan said. "There's a small library there."

"Nothing is too good for my Anna," Klaus replied simply and sat on the driver's seat.

"I can't believe that she has stayed with you," Rebekah snorted.

"Me neither," Stefan added. "I mean, I have spent a month with you and I already want to stake myself."

Rebekah laughed.

"There you have it, Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes and started the car. One reason why he had taken Stefan with him was to present him to Bekah as a peace offering and it seemed to be working. The other reason was that he hadn't wanted such talent to be wasted. The ripper playing nice with humans and going to high school… What a joke. That certainly wasn't the Stefan Salvatore he remembered. Not that it mattered, now when the doppelganger was dead, Stefan and Bekah could pick up where they had left off and everything would be like the good old times. Klaus was sure that Anna would be happy to see Bekah and he could concentrate on finding out why he couldn't create more hybrids. Rebekah picked up some of her new clothes from the shopping bags and admired them.

"I don't really understand this modern fashion but I believe I am starting to like it."

"How nice, since those clothes cost a fortune," Klaus replied, earning a scowl from his sister.

"You ran a dagger through my heart so shut up."

Klaus smiled, it was good to have his sister back. His brothers on the other hand… He hadn't decided what to do with them yet. He looked at the rearview-mirror and noticed that Stefan seemed even tenser than usually. Was he still pouting because Klaus had killed the doppelganger? Well, he would certainly get over that after refreshing his memories with Bekah. He couldn't really understand why Stefan was trying to hold on to that pathetic life he have had in that one-pony town. And that annoying brother of his just didn't give up. Well, if Damon Salvatore knew what was good for him, he would stay the hell away from Klaus' sight; he was done giving him free passes. Young vampires had a habit of being annoying, but the older Salvatore was reaching some kind of record.

Thankfully his thoughts turned quickly to Anna, he couldn't wait taking her to their bedroom, he had bought her some sexy lingerie he wanted her to wear for him tonight. He didn't want her to wear these modern clothes, jeans, tops, short skirts etc. Well, of course she could wear as revealing clothes as she wanted when they were alone, but there were certain parts of her body that only belonged to him. Sometimes she complained about that, but he wasn't going to change his mind about this. Even though he loved her and gave her almost anything she asked, he was quite old-fashioned concerning to marriage. It was a husband's duty to take care of his wife and protect her and wife's duty to show obedience to her husband; that was the way things had been for centuries. There were many things about this modern time that annoyed him, but those things would stay out of his household. Anna was happy, he was sure of it.

He stopped the car in front of an iron gate and typed the security code. The gate opened automatically and he drove in. The first thing he saw was Anna's little spaniel, Daisy, who was running around the yard. Anna had had all kinds of dogs along the years and Klaus hadn't really like any of them, this one was a spoiled diva who growled at him when he didn't allow the little nuisance to sleep in their bed. No doubt the animal had slept next to Anna every single night when he had been gone. To his surprise, the dog ran to him yelping miserably as soon as he opened the car door.

"What…" he muttered and looked around. It seemed that the dog had been outside for a while.

"How cute," Rebekah said and petted the dog. "Anna still likes these things?"

Klaus didn't say anything; he had a very bad feeling. He zoomed inside only to notice that there wasn't anyone in the house.

"Anna!"

He went to her library and the master bedroom but she wasn't there.

"Anna!"

"Sir?"

Klaus turned around when he heard Vincent's voice.

"What is going on here?" he asked tensely. "Where's Anna?"

The younger vampire looked terrible.

"I…I don't know, sir."

Klaus grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" he shouted furiously.

Vincent tried to speak but he couldn't since Klaus' hand was pressing his throat. It took a moment before he managed to calm down enough in order to take a step back. Vincent almost fell down and started to cough.

"Someone took her… I went to take a long walk with Daisy and when I came back, almost all the guards were dead. Dead dead."

No… This couldn't be happening.

"When was this?" Klaus asked callously.

"5 hours ago."

Klaus clenched his fists.

"And you didn't inform me because…?"

Vincent swallowed.

"Jackson, Cam and few others are tracking the people who took her, there were at least three of them and Kyra is gathering few other witches. We…we knew that you are on your way, so we decided that I will stay here to explain the situation to you. I take full responsibility of my failure and accept any punishment you find suitable."

The younger vampire seemed surprisingly calm; there was no fear in his eyes, only distress. He was worried about Anna… Klaus gritted his teeth and stared at him for a while, Vincent didn't turn his eyes away.

"I will spare your life, for now, but you better pray that Anna is unharmed when I find her," Klaus finally said.

Vincent simply nodded.

"I will do what ever I have to in order to find her," he said quietly.

"What's going on, Nik?" Rebekah asked. She was holding Daisy in her arms; Stefan was few steps behind her.

"Someone took Anna," Klaus replied callously. "Now who would be that foolish…" His eyes turned to Stefan. "What do you think?"

Stefan crossed his arms and looked at him calmly.

"I have no idea."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

He moved in front of Stefan in a fraction of a second and broke his neck.

"What the hell, Nik?" Rebekah shouted when Stefan fell on the floor.

"He'll be fine, get him in the car."

She huffed and shoved the dog in Vincent's arms.

"Why?"

Seeing Klaus' ice-cold anger made Rebekah to instinctively take a step back.

"Because, my dear sister, we are going to take a little trip. I believe I know exactly where to look for Anna."


	54. A Denmark syndrome

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) Elijah and Kol will be back soon. If you want to see what Ava looks like, there's a link on my profile page.**

Chapter 54

A Denmark syndrome

I felt very strange when I woke up, something was wrong. First of all, my eyes were open but I couldn't see. I was lying on something soft but this didn't feel like my bed. My hands were above my head, I tried to move them but I couldn't. I had been tied up. The realization made me panic, I tried to struggle but the robes were too tight. What was going on? I tried to calm down, although I was scared and remember what had happened. I had been in my library reading a text from Klaus when… Oh no. I started to struggle again although it hurt; I had to free my hands.

"Woah, woah, easy now," a man's voice said.

I didn't recognize this voice, but he sounded like a young man. The bed squeaked under his weight when he sat down next to me. I tried instinctively to move further from him but I couldn't.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

Was he serious? I had no way to communicate with him but I tried to move my head in order to get him to remove the blindfold. I flinched when he touched my hair.

"Why would anyone want to be with Klaus? I mean, the guy's a dick, he was going to kill me."

I swallowed; it wasn't a surprise that this was about Klaus. What did this man wanted with me? I felt him leaning closer.

"I don't get it…" he muttered.

"What are you doing?" a woman's voice asked. The man moved quickly away from me.

"Nothing, just having a little chat with Mrs. Klaus. She's not very chatty though."

"She's a mute, remember?"

I heard footsteps when the woman walked next to the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Nod if you are."

I hesitated before I nodded.

"Good. You want some water?"

I nodded again.

"Ty… get her some water," she said to the man.

She had been about to say his name but she hasn't, they didn't want me to be able to recognize them. That was good, maybe it meant that they were planning to let me go after getting what they wanted, what ever that was. The woman was quiet but I could practically feel her staring at me. Then she leaned closer, inhaling my scent. Oh no, she was a vampire.

"What are you?" she muttered, her fingers caressing my neck. I tried desperately to free my hands, although I knew it would be useless. She was going to feed on me, I was sure of it. My heart was pounding like a drum but there was nothing I could do to stop this.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" a new voice asked. It was a man's voice; there was something familiar about it. The woman gasped and backed away.

"I…I don't know what happened, her scent…"

"Get out; I think it's best that I'll take it from here."

"Yeah…I…" the woman muttered before I heard her walking out.

After that there was a moment of silence, I couldn't hear the man moving. Then he suddenly touched my face.

"I never thought that I would see you again… Funny."

Now I was sure that I had heard his voice before but I couldn't combine it to a face. Who was he and where had I met him?

"Here's water for Mrs. Klaus," the first man's voice said. "I've been thinking, I saw this movie, if we keep her long enough she could have a Denmark syndrome, wouldn't that be cool?"

"Get out."

"What ever, dude."

A Denmark syndrome? I guessed that he meant a Stockholm syndrome. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. I flinched when the second man leaned towards me and started to untie my hands. My wrists hurt, I hadn't even notice that before I was able to move them. Then he grabbed the blindfold, I quickly closed my eyes before he removed it. Maybe there was a chance that they would let me go if I wouldn't be able to identify him or the others.

"Open your eyes," he demanded.

I shook my head.

"Do it, River."

I froze; I definitely remembered now where I had met him. After a moment of hesitation, I slowly opened my eyes. There he was; the lonely vampire who had wanted to save his brother. He looked almost the same than back in the 20's, although his hair was a little longer now. His pale blue eyes were looking at me piercingly.

"I see that you recognize me," he stated. "I take it that you can't be compelled."

I got up to a sitting position and looked at him cautiously. What was going on, why had he kidnapped me?

"I heard that your real name is Anna," he said callously. "And that husband of yours happens to be Klaus… If I would have known that, things would have gone very differently."

Did he mean that he would have left me in that river? Probably. I tried to look calm and signed him the obvious question, what did he want?

"I'm afraid I can't understand you," he said. "But I would guess that you want to know why you are here."

I nodded and wondered where 'here' was. The room where I was didn't have any windows; actually it looked like a cell. It was furnished with the bed, a small table, a chair and a simple brown rug. The door looked thick and there was a big lock in it. Right now it was slightly open but I couldn't see what was behind it.

"I apologize for the accommodation, not quite what you have used to," he said coldly when I looked around. I turned my eyes to him, trying to understand had I done something to offend him. It seemed that he was angry at me.

"You're here because of your husband," he said keeping the same callous tone.

I had suspected that much, but I couldn't quite understand what he hoped to accomplish. Poor Klaus, he must be so worried about me… I instinctively reached for my locket but it wasn't on my neck. I looked up and met Damon's gaze.

"You'll just have to survive without the picture of your dear husband," he said coldly.

I couldn't understand why he had taken my locket. I pointed at him and myself, wanting to know why was he doing this. He crossed his arms and snorted.

"Tell me something, River, what kind of woman gives herself to a sadistic monster like Klaus?"

The bitterness in his voice confused me, I couldn't understand. He took a step towards me, making me to back away until my back was against the wall. I shivered when he caressed my cheek, staring at me piercingly.

"I bet Klaus is willing to bend over backwards in order to get you back, you're probably his favorite toy." He paused and leaned closer. "I have to admit that I'm curious, how does he like it? A little S/M?"

I was so shocked that I slapped him as hard as I could. He had no right to talk about my husband like that. For a moment he seemed surprised before he started to laugh.

"I knew that you're a little beast."

I tried to get past him, but he grabbed my arm. Before I managed to do anything, he was kissing me. Was he out of his mind? I pounded on his chest but he didn't seem to care. Finally he pulled away licking his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he muttered.

I glared at him and shook my head.

"Sweet River…"

"Damon?"

He took quickly a step back when someone shoved the door fully open. I gasped when I saw her standing in the doorway. Katerina Petrova.


	55. My cozy life

Chapter 55

My cozy life

I looked at the woman I had first met over 500 years ago, she still looked exactly the same, although she was now wearing jeans and a blue sweater and her hair was different, it wasn't curly anymore. For some reason she seemed surprised, she was looking at me and Damon alternatively. I instinctively backed away, the last time our paths had crossed; she had compelled someone to stab me.

"What… Damon?"

"It seems that she knows you…_Katherine,_" he said calmly.

Wait, she was Katherine? The woman who Damon loved? For a moment she looked confused.

"Why did you take the blindfold off?" she asked tensely.

"Oh come on, we're not some savages, are we? Just because she happens to be the wife of the devil, doesn't mean that we should be cruel to her."

Katerina or Katherine looked tense.

"No, of course not, but I thought we agreed to stick with the plan."

"We are, and she's going to help us to get Stefan back. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

I looked at them both cautiously, trying to understand what they were talking about. Why did they want to have Stefan back and how did they even know him… Then the realization hit me; Stefan was Damon's brother. The soulless, sadistic monster… That sounded about right. I started to understand what this was about but I couldn't understand what kept Stefan from coming back if he wanted to.

"And I think the little wifelet here can tell us a thing or two about Klaus. He must have some weaknesses."

I glared at him and signed that he could go to hell, although I knew that he couldn't understand me.

"Maybe we should get her a pen and some paper," Katherine muttered. I found her behavior very strange; it was almost like she would have felt guilty for keeping me here.

"She won't need them, not yet," Damon replied. "I'll have a little chat with her later, a very special chat. Now, can you behave nicely or do I have to tie you up again?"

I backed away shaking my head, I definitely didn't want to be tied up or tortured; I just wanted to go home. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Stop it, you're scaring her," Katherine said.

"Don't let her appearance to fool you," Damon snorted. "I don't buy that crap about her being innocent, if that's true, then what the hell is she doing with Klaus?"

"Maybe he's keeping her against her will, just like he's keeping Stefan."

What? Klaus definitely hadn't forced Stefan to stay with us, at least not back in the 20's. Why would he force him now? Damon turned to look at me.

"So, is it true, is he keeping you against your will?"

I shook my head angrily before I could think about it and placed my hands above my heart. They both stared at me disbelievingly.

"You…love him?" Katherine asked.

I nodded.

"How can you, he's a monster?"

I shook my head, they didn't know him.

"See, there's no reason to feel sorry for her," Damon snorted.

I really couldn't understand why he was acting like this, he was angry at me but still he had kissed me. What was his problem?

"We should leave her to settle down," he said and turned to me. "Maybe you can have something to eat later."

I touched my neck, trying to ask about my locket. It was very important to me; Klaus had given it to me as an anniversary present back in the 30's.

"You mean your necklace? I threw that bauble in a trashcan," he said coldly.

No… I glared at him and turned my back before he could see my tears, there was no way I would give him that satisfaction. If I could only understand what had I done to upset him so much…. Clearly he hated Klaus but why was he acting like this towards me? I was just about to turn around when the door closed. I was alone now in this small room. Although I knew how pathetic I was, I allowed myself to cry in order to calm down.

Maybe he had been right about one thing, I hadn't get used to something like this, at least not lately. The room itself didn't matter to me, it was the fear and uncertainty about what was going to happen to me. I had to admit that I had got used to my nice safe life, my books, my dog, the respect that other people showed me, although they might do that out of fear. Maybe my life had been too easy, but I still didn't think that I deserved this. I couldn't even remember the last time I would have felt pain so the thought of being tortured was terrifying. I curled up on the bed and tried to think about something else, Klaus, Daisy, Vincent… I promised to myself that if I could go back home to them, I would never complain about anything again.

...

"Good morning, sunshine," Rebekah said when Stefan opened his eyes.

"What…" he muttered. "Where are we?"

"Take a wild guess," Klaus replied callously. He didn't care about the speed limits when he drove through Mystic Falls, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan rubbed his neck and got up to a sitting position.

"Why are we here?"

"I think you know damn well," Klaus snapped. "And just so you know, our agreement about me sparing your brother's life ended in the second he touched my Anna."

"Wait, you think Damon took her? How could he, he doesn't even know that she exists!"

"Apparently he does, who else would be stupid enough to steal from me?"

Stefan bit his lip.

"Klaus, please, let me talk to him, if he has Anna, I promise to get her back to you…"

"Thanks mate, but I think I can manage."

Klaus was already thinking about ways to make the bastard suffer, no one touched his Anna. If she had been hurt in any way, he would burn this whole damn town to ashes, there would be no survivors. These people had tested his patience more than enough already; who did they think they were dealing with? He was the original hybrid, he couldn't be killed!

It was time to teach them all some respect, just like the good old times. He enjoyed being feared, there was no point denying that. The only person who never had to be afraid of him was Anna. She was his light, she always had been, his very own piece of paradise. She was the only reminder of something that was almost completely lost; his humanity. If he would lose her… No, that wasn't even an option.

He could still remember the emptiness he had felt when he had thought that she would never wake up again. Nothing had mattered anymore; he had given in to the darkness, done horrible things without mercy or regret. Sometimes he had wondered if that was the real him, who he would be without her. Probably. These people had no idea what they were toying with. They called him a monster now, but they didn't know the meaning of the word. Very soon they might learn. Klaus stopped the car in front of the boarding house and stepped out.

"Klaus…" Stefan started but Rebekah kept him in place.

"Ah, ah, we'll wait here."

Klaus marched to the door and kicked it open. Surprisingly he could enter the house, how careless. No spells? Unfortunately he soon noticed why, there was no one in the boarding house. Where the hell had he taken Anna? Klaus lost his temper and broke every furniture and ornament on his way out. Someone in this damn town had to know something and he would sure as hell make them speak.


	56. Lovefool

Chapter 56

Lovefool

"Well, there was no one home at the Gilbert household," Klaus stated sounding very calm when he got in the car. "And the little witch or the history teacher is nowhere to be found… How strange."

Stefan seemed even tenser, if that was possible.

"Maybe Jeremy doesn't live here anymore, you killed his family, remember?"

Klaus ignored his comment and started the car, he was way past furious. There had to be some place he hadn't thought of yet… The Grill.

"Nik, I'm bored," Rebekah complained. "When are we going to kill someone? I need some action!"

"Patience, Bekah," Klaus replied. "I have a feeling that you might got what you want very soon."

His sister rolled her eyes and concentrated on her nails. Stefan tried to look calm but Klaus could easily pick up his nervousness. Worried about his brother perhaps? Or was it something else?

"Let's go," he said after stopping the car.

"You want us to come too?" Stefan asked trying to sound casual.

He definitely wanted that now.

"Yes, you two love birds can make out later."

All three of them got out and headed across the street towards the Grill. When they entered, Klaus scanned the place quickly, trying to see someone he might recognize. No such luck yet. Apparently Rebekah wanted to take a seat so he and Stefan followed her example, although Stefan kept glancing around him when he thought that Klaus wasn't watching. It seemed that he should definitely have a little chat with the ripper…

"Stefan?"

Klaus turned his head and saw a young waiter standing next to their table.

"Where have you been, man? Elena has been worried sick about you."

Klaus' eyes narrowed; there was terror on Stefan's face when he turned his gaze towards the younger vampire.

"Elena?"

"I can explain…" Stefan started desperately.

"Oh, no need." Klaus turned his gaze back towards the waiter. "Why don't you take a seat with us," he said smiling.

The waiter looked at him and Stefan alternatively.

"Thanks but I'm at work. What can I get you?"

Klaus grabbed the boy and made an eye contact.

"How about some information…" Dammit, vervain, the boy had it in his system. Did everyone in this damn town know about that?

"Bekah love," he said nodding briefly towards the boy.

"What are you…" he started before Rebekah moved behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We are leaving now, if you make a sound, my sister will break your spine and believe me, I'm not kidding. Do you understand?"

"What…" The boy flinched when Rebekah pressed his spine.

Apparently Stefan was about to flee but Klaus managed to make an eye contact.

"As for you, _mate_, you're not going anywhere. For now on you'll do exactly what I say."

"No, please don't do this…"

"Quiet. We're leaving."

They were just heading towards the door when Sheriff Forbes entered the Grill.

"Stefan?" she said. "I haven't seen you for a while, how's your brother?"

"He…he's fine," Stefan managed to say.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Hello, Matt."

The boy looked very pale but somehow he managed to nod. Unfortunately Sheriff Forbes could easily see that something was wrong.

"So, who are your friends?" she asked sharply.

"Nik and Rebekah, they're my…cousins from England," Stefan replied tensely.

The sheriff looked at them attentively.

"Really?"

Klaus was about to lost his patience but he gave the woman a charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you sheriff. I'm afraid we must be going now…"

The woman was reaching for her gun.

"Matt, could I have a word with you in private…"

Klaus threw her very roughly against the wall, making her to lose her consciousness and fall on the floor. People in the Grill were staring at him, some of them even screamed. Klaus had no patience left; he grabbed the nearest person and snapped his neck like s twig.

"Shut up!" he shouted. They were like cattle, completely useless. "We're leaving."

Rebekah was right behind him with the boy and Stefan followed her reluctantly. It was time to finish this.

...

Ava was sitting on an armchair and looking at a black and white picture of her and Elijah; it was taken back in the 40's. They were standing in front of the house they had been living back then, she was wearing a dotted dress and nylons, he was wearing a stylish striped suit. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and she was smiling, he had wrapped his arm around her but he looked death serious, there wasn't even a small light in his eyes.

Ava touched the picture carefully with her index finger and bit her bottom lip. She wondered if he had ever loved her. Maybe her own feelings towards him had blinded her, he certainly didn't look happy. She was pathetic, maybe she had all these years wanted something that he would never be able or willing to give. That didn't change the fact that she would give her life for him without hesitation. She truly was a fool.

"What's that?" someone suddenly asked, cutting off her thoughts.

Ava looked up and saw the Bennett witch standing in the doorway.

"Just a little memory," she muttered.

Bonnie walked next to her and looked at the picture.

"Looks old. You and Elijah were together for a long time."

"Yes, I suppose so, although it didn't feel so long to me."

Bonnie crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Is it true that you used to be a witch?"

Ava nodded.

"Yes."

Bonnie looked at her attentively, Ava picked up judgment but also a little bit curiosity in her eyes.

"Why did you… I mean…"

Ava smiled.

"I understand what you mean and to be honest I sometimes think about that myself. But I would make the same decision again."

"For him?" Bonnie asked looking at the picture.

"Yes, for him. I realize what you must think of me…"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Who am I to judge, most of my friends are something else than humans." She paused and hesitated before continuing. "Can I ask how it was like? I mean losing your magic?"

Ava lowered her head.

"It was…difficult, especially when the craving for blood started. But I promised to myself that I would never forget who I am and I tried for years to make amends. I worked as a nurse and did all kind of charity work, mostly to ease my conscience. I suppose that for a servant of nature this kind of change is more difficult than to someone else."

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I can't ever imagine becoming a vampire, I would rather die, no offence."

"None taken. Funny, I used to think like you."

The thought made Ava smiled.

"And then you met Elijah?"

"Yes, pretty much. Love is truly a strange thing, stronger than any magic."

"Did he turn you?"

"Yes, but he would have never done it against my will. He made it quick and painless and he stayed with me the whole time."

Ava didn't really know why she was telling all these things to someone who she barely knew; perhaps she felt some kind of connection to this young woman because she was a witch. And the truth was that she hadn't had anyone to talk to for a long time, it was kind of nice that someone listened. Thinking about the night when she had woke up as a vampire made her quite emotional. Elijah had been holding her, stroking her hair calmingly. He had been very kind and gentle that night, there had been warmth in his eyes, despite of his grief. She wanted nothing more than see that look in his eyes again.

"For what it's worth, I hope that you'll find him," Bonnie said.

Ava smiled and before she managed to stop herself, she hugged the young witch.

"Thank you."

Bonnie seemed completely surprised and a little uncomfortable when she tapped Ava's back.

"Sure."

"Bonnie?"

Ava pulled away when Bonnie's boyfriend walked in. The young man stopped and looked at them both.

"Yeah, Jeremy?"

"Elena asked me to get you, something about the bastard's wife."

"Is she alright?" Ava asked immediately.

"Yeah, I guess. Except that Damon let her saw him and Elena."

"What? Is he suicidal?"

Jeremy shrugged.

"Probably."

Ava sighed. Why had she even bothered to spend so much time formulating a plan? She had every intention of returning Anna home as soon as Elijah would be safe. Klaus would no doubt want to hunt down everyone who would be involved in this, so why didn't these people follow her plan? She should probably check on Anna, she was important to Elijah. She couldn't let anything happen to her.

...

Klaus was pleased, finally he was getting somewhere. The boy had been quite stubborn but thanks to Stefan he had known what strings to pull. Threatening to kill the boy's mother had done the trick. He hadn't known much but enough in order for him to take certain actions. The little doppelganger was alive, that and dealing with Stefan's treacherousness was the next thing on his to do list right after finding Anna. That explained why he hadn't been able to create more hybrids.

He knew now who he was looking for, besides of Damon Salvatore, the doppelganger and the Bennett witch. Ava Wilson, Elijah's little toy. She must have told these people about Anna. The problem was that Klaus still had no idea where they were, but someone else might know. Klaus picked up his phone.

"Vincent, I have a special assignment for you."


End file.
